Rhapsody’s Song
by Jynx Tsilevon
Summary: After one of Yuffie's infamous ideas goes right, Lucrecia is brought back to life. She and Vincent get a chance at a normal life, a gift and an oath given to them from Fate. But Fate has a way of not keeping promises...
1. Prologue: A Harebrained Plan

**A/N:** This, like so many of my other stories, is a completely crazy idea that I think could work and I don't care what the consequences are!

This story will start out two years after Dirge of Cerberus and then be set in the future after I'm done with the explaining of everyone's reactions and such to the return of Lucrecia. (If that is such a surprise, you didn't read the summery.) It'll be in a bunch of people's views, but eventually will probably be narrowed down to just a few. Warning, there will be a ton of OC coming in later, and maybe some OOCness too.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Square Enix. If I did, Lucrecia and Vincent would have a happy ending...:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Prologue: A Harebrained Plan

_Two years after the DeepGround War._

"Yuffie, this is not going to work," Tifa stated, following the Wutian ninja up the slope. Yuffie only grinned.

"Oh ye of little faith! And this is coming from the person who said Sephiroth would never come back!" she replied, laughing and continuing up the hill towards the cave.

"Vincent's going to kill us if he finds out," Tifa muttered. Once again, Yuffie was undeterred.

"Come on, Tifa! His birthday's soon! All we're doing is getting him a present!"

"At Lucrecia's Cave?"

"What's better that seeing your long-lost girlfriend alive again? It'll be the best birthday present Vincent's ever gotten!" Yuffie said gleefully.

"Yuffie, I don't think Vincent's going to agree…"

"Nonsense! Vincent's male, right?"

"Yes…at least, we _hope_ he still is…You never know when Hojo's involved…" Tifa said, smiling slightly.

"Then he'll be happy, trust me!"

"Yuffie…" But there was no more time to argue, for they'd reached the entrance of the cave and Yuffie charged in, leaving Tifa to stand there and debate whether to follow or not. She decided to follow.

"This is perfect!" Yuffie gushed, smiling as Tifa walked in. "There's no one here to bug…"

"What are _you_ doing?" a voice said from nowhere. Yuffie yelped and pulled out Conformer without thinking.

"Put that _away_, Yuffie. It's only me," Shelke said, coming out of nowhere. Yuffie scowled, slowly lowering the weapon. Sure, Shelke had made _a lot_ of improvements during the last two years, but every time she thought of Shelke, she thought of DeepGround. And when she thought of DeepGround, she thought of Rosso and Weiss. Rosso, who tried to make Vincent a _dead_ corpse instead of a _living _one and Weiss…well, more like _Hojo_, who'd tried to destroy the world and take Vince with him.

Yuffie hated to admit it, but she kinda felt back for Weiss. He had to be a host for _Hojo_, of all people!

"Hello Shelke," Tifa said cordially. Shelke smiled at the older woman, still eyeing Yuffie wearily. She didn't know what the ninja was thinking, but something told her that the feeling was mutual between them.

"May I ask again why you are here?" Shelke asked Tifa this time.

"Um…yes, well…It seems Yuffie thinks she's going to give Vincent the best birthday gift ever by…well, doing the impossible, really," Tifa replied, sighing. Yuffie scoffed.

"It's not _impossible_, Teef! It just not likely! There is a difference!"

"And what is this impossible plan?" Shelke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna bring Lucrecia back from the dead!" Yuffie said brightly. Shelke looked at her and then burst out laughing. Tifa was a little startled by this, but then again, she'd never heard Shelke laugh. Neither had Yuffie, but she didn't notice.

"What's so funny? It'll totally work!" Yuffie replied indigently.

"Sure. And Rude of the Turks will grow hair tomorrow too," Shelke replied, still chuckling. "And Reno will never drink again." Tifa couldn't help but laugh slightly too at Shelke's impossible statements. Well, maybe Rude would be blessed with hair eventually, but Reno stop drinking? Not likely…

"Ye of little faith!" Yuffie shouted for the second time in one day. Shelke exchanged a look with Tifa. Yuffie started digging through her rucksack, looking for the materia she thought she would need.

"What are you doing?" Shelke asked.

"I've already told you!" Yuffie replied. "Didn't you listen?"

"I meant about trying to bring her back," Shelke almost added _numbskull_, but held back.

"Oh! Well, I'm gonna try using Cure first, and if that doesn't work, then I'll try a Phoenix Down, and if _that_ doesn't work, then it's Revive. And if _Revive_ doesn't work, I'll use the mastered Phoenix summon!" Yuffie said brightly. Tifa and Shelke looked unconvinced.

"And if none of those work?" Tifa asked.

"Then all use them _all_ at the same time!" Shelke tried not to laugh again. "And the two of you are going to help!"

"We are?!" the two women replied. Yuffie nodded, then set to work.

As expected, Cure, Revive, Phoenix Down and the Summon didn't work. The magic rebounded and Lucrecia stayed asleep in her crystal, totally unaware.

"As I told you, they didn't work," Shelke said, looking at the Revive materia that Yuffie had given her and watching as she gave Tifa Phoenix and then took the down and Cure for herself.

"Why do you keep badgering me? If we were trying to bring_ Weiss_ back, I bet you wouldn't be complaining!" Yuffie retorted. Tifa's eyes widened as Shelke glared at the girl.

"What?!"

"Oh, come _on_, Shelke! We all know you liked him! I bet if he walked back from the dead _right now_ you'd throw your arms around him and never ever let go!" Yuffie taunted.

"Shut up, Yuffie!" Tifa yelled, looking at Shelke's shocked face. She couldn't tell if it was angry shock or just disbelief.

"What? You know it's true!" Yuffie replied, crossing her arms. "Just say it, Shelke! It'll make everything better. Better to let everyone know how you feel than just keep in all inside. You know what that does to you. Just look at Vinnie." Shelke just continued to stare blankly at Yuffie.

Tifa wondered if maybe what Yuffie was saying had some truth to it. She'd heard from Vincent and Reeve that Shelke had moments where she'd just sit alone whispering to herself, "why them and not me?" over and over again. It must have been hard for the girl, to see the only people she could even remotely call a family be killed all at one time.

By the same person, no less!

But if what Yuffie was saying was true, why did Weiss order Shelke to be killed? She couldn't blame it on him being infested by Hojo, because she'd seen other people possessed (-cough- Cloud –cough-) and not kill the people they loved. Attempt; maybe, but not actually follow through.

Was it a one sided relationship?

"That's not funny, Yuffie," Shelke finally replied. Tifa looked at the death glares being passed between the girls and sighed.

"Shelke, are you okay?" Tifa asked. Shelke only nodded, still glaring at Yuffie. "Come on, girls, let's just get this over with, okay? Yuffie, apologize."

"Why?! What'd I say?" Yuffie asked. Tifa had to hold Shelke back from beating the crap out of the ninja.

"Let it go," she whispered to her. "She probably didn't mean anything by it." Shelke looked skeptical but stopped struggling against Tifa's grasp. She walked over to the side of the cave, getting ready. Tifa moved to stand in front of the crystal, staring at the woman dormant there while Yuffie went to the other side of the cave.

Tifa found herself awestruck. Sure, she'd seen Lucrecia before, in pictures and in instances like now, but she'd never really paid attention to the small details.

Like how much _Sephiroth_ actually looked like his real mother.

She sighed, wondering if things had been different; if Lucrecia had chosen Vincent instead of Hojo…things _would_ have been different. She knew they would have. There was no doubt in her mind.

And it made her sad to think this. How tortured both Vincent and Lucrecia were, for the same yet very different reasons. They both regretted their past decisions, their past "sins." It drove Lucrecia to suicide for Gaia's sake!

So would she be alright with being brought back to life?

Lucrecia's mistake was a double edge sword. If she had chosen Vincent, then Tifa and the others would have never met him. He would probably be happy, old and living with his wife, sure. Tifa felt selfish suddenly. Everything Vincent went through led to him meeting Cloud and her and everyone else, and she now looked to him as a valuable friend, even if he didn't think so.

"Ready?" Yuffie called. Shelke muttered something and Tifa nodded. "On three then. One! Two! Three!" Shelke lifted her materia as Yuffie did and cast the spells.

Tifa summoned the Phoenix at the same time, and a sudden thought crossed her mind.

Two years ago, when Shelke had found Vincent here after he went missing, she told everyone he had smiled. She said it was a brief smile, but a smile none the less.

He'd been _happy_ that everyone was worried about him…Vincent had been _happy_.

Tifa wanted to see that smile, suddenly. She wanted to know Vincent wasn't tortured anymore. That he'd forgiven himself and started to move on…And maybe bringing Lucrecia back would allow that to happen…at least he would smile more. Tifa liked when people were happy. It was her biggest goal in life, to help those who were sad and lonely find happiness. Couldn't she wish that for a friend?

With this thought running through her mind, Tifa watched the Phoenix rise to the roof of the cave, watching Lucercia's sleeping figure. It hadn't done that the last time…The last time it had just flown out the opening of the cave and into the sky. The noble bird looked back at Tifa, then at Yuffie, and last at Shelke. They all looked back at the bird. Tifa suddenly heard a voice in her head.

_Is this what you wish for? For her to live again? _Tifa was shocked. The Phoenix was talking to her! _Is this why you have called me again? _

Tifa nodded.

_Why?_

"Doesn't he deserve happiness too?" Tifa whispered. She heard two other voices speak the same line with her. Yuffie and Shelke looked at Tifa, and she looked back at them. They'd heard the voice too, and answered the same way as her.

_It seems you all agree…If the "he" you refer to is Vincent Valentine._

"How did you…" Yuffie asked.

_My dear, there is so much you don't yet know about this world. But, if this is what you wish, then I can do nothing less grant it, can I?_

The cave filled with white light, blinding the three onlookers. Tifa covered her eyes, telling herself that she was dreaming. That the Summon couldn't talk, that this was all not going to work. She opened her eyes when the light cleared, blinking away the specks that clouded her vision.

"That was…" she stared.

"Weird?" Yuffie offered.

"Impossible!" Shelke shouted. Tifa was about to agree with her when she noticed what the other girl was staring at. Yuffie turned to look too.

"Hello," Lucrecia Crescent stated, smiling and sitting among the shards of her (former) mako cocoon. "May I ask where I am?"

Tifa, Shelke and Yuffie just stared.

* * *

**A/N:** Flames? Reviews? Ideas? Questions? Thank you for reading! 


	2. Chapter One: The Beast Knows Best

**A/N:** With this chapter, I either loose all my readers and get my butt flamed or everyone stays with me because they actually like the story or think I'm crazy and can't wait to see how more messed up I make this story.

Same disclamers as always...Thank you for reading...;-)

* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter One: The Beast Knows Best

Lucrecia stared at the three women in front of her. Wait, no… there was two women and a girl who seemed no older than nine. What were they doing here? They should leave; it was dangerous to be here. It was too close to the Lifestream. Vincent would have told them that.

Wait, where was Vincent?

She searched her memory, ignoring the three people for a moment. The last she had heard from him (because her spirit could listen) was a few months ago? Days ago? Or was it years? She didn't know…She knew he visited often…

"What are we going to do?!" Lucrecia looked back at the threesome, staring at the girl who had spoken. She looked Wutianese. "He's gonna _kill_ us!"

"Last time I checked, this was _your _idea. So fix it!" the little girl with orange hair stated. Wow, she did not sound like a nine year old.

"Guys, calm down! And Yuffie, he's not going to kill us, alright. In fact, he probably won't believe us, then say it's a bad joke and walk away…" the eldest woman, with chocolate brown hair, stated.

"And lock himself in his coffin for another thirty years?! What do we do if he does that?!" the Wutianese girl fumed. (Was that Yuffie?)

"Then we'd blame you and get on with our lives. Why does it matter so much to you what he does anyway?" the orange haired girl retorted.

"Shelke!" the older woman yelled.

"Sorry Tifa," the girl named Shelke apologized.

Okay, so the little one was Shelke, the Wutianian was Yuffie, and the eldest was Tifa.

"I know! I'll go get him and tell him what happened and he'll understand and not be mad at us!" Yuffie said happily.

"Yuffie, I don't think…" Tifa started.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucrecia asked. Once again, she found herself being the center of attention, which made her very uncomfortable but she ignored the feeling. "Are you perhaps talking about Vincent Valentine?"

"Yes," Tifa answered. "We're his friends. Um…sorry to wake you up so rudely, Miss Crescent….I'm Tifa Lockheart, and this is Yuffie Kisaragi and Shelke Rui." She pointed to each person as she introduced them.

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm…well, it seems you already know who I am…" she replied, standing up shakily. After not using her legs for about thirty years, she found it hard to stay on her two feet.

"Yeah, Vinnie talks about you all the time!" Yuffie said, smiling. Lucrecia was sure she was trying to be reassuring but she felt a smile tug at her lips. He was still mourning her? After all this time? Lucrecia sighed and tried to take a step forward. She promptly fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Tifa hurried forward to help the woman up. She didn't even stop at the water, wading over to Lucrecia and offering her a hand.

"Heh…sorry," Lucrecia muttered, leaning on Tifa for support. "It's…been awhile since I walked…"

"It's okay. Cloud was the same way when we pulled him from the Lifestream," Tifa replied. "Oh…Um, Cloud's my fiancé."

"When'd he propose?! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!" Yuffie screamed giddily. Shelke covered her ears.

"Sorry. He did so a week ago…I thought he was joking or something so I gave it time to wait before telling everyone…"

"So we're the first people who found out?! AWESOME!"

"Yuffie…"

"Congratulations," Lucrecia said happily. "You must be very happy." Tifa blushed.

"Yeah…he's been my crush since we were like fourteen…" she said, smiling.

"Took him long enough…" Shelke muttered. Tifa sighed.

"You know Cloud…" Lucrecia watched the two girls roll their eyes to look at each other.

"Yeah, we know Cloud," they answered together.

"Look, I'm going to go scout of for Vincent. If we can get Miss Crescent into town before Vincent notices anything, we may be able to talk to him and convince him this isn't a joke," Shelke said wisely. Lucrecia frowned.

"Um…Miss Rui? How old are you?" she asked. Shelke looked her in the eyes and answered.

"Twenty one, though it doesn't appear that way. Hojo experimented with my body using large amounts of mako, forever trapping me in the body of a nine year old. Also, please call me Shelke."

"H-Hojo did that t-to you?" Lucrecia stammered. Shelke sighed.

"Just wait until you meet Cloud…Then you'll hear about the worst of his experiments."

"Yes, I know. My son, correct?" Lucrecia said quietly.

"No. You have yet to meet Cloud or the others of AVALANCHE. You won't understand until you hear their stories. Just asked about Zack and Areith," Shelke advised before walking out of the cave.

"Zack and Areith?" she whispered, looking to Tifa. Tifa just sighed and looked away.

"I'll explain later, okay?" Tifa replied, looking sad. "It's…kind of a long story." Lucrecia nodded. Then she heard a voice outside the cave. A very _familiar _voice.

"Shelke? What are you doing here?" Vincent's voice could be heard, however quiet it was, by everyone in the cave.

"Hello Vincent," Shelke replied. "I was…checking up on things here…making sure Chaos didn't come back or…um…"

"Chaos can't come back, Shelke. He's a part of the Lifestream now."

"I knew that."

"Then why did you come here?" Shelke was silent. So much for scouting out for Vincent now, he was already here. Tifa and Yuffie exchanged a worried look. Now what?!

When the silence continued, they heard Vincent start to move.

"Wait! You can't go in th…" Shelke was too late to stop Vincent from coming into the cave.

The first thing he saw was Yuffie. Then he saw Tifa. Then he saw the shattered mako crystal. Then he saw Lucrecia.

Well, he didn't actually believe it was Lucrecia…

"Not funny," he growled, glaring at Yuffie.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked nervously.

"Is this some kind of joke, Yuffie?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "Explain yourself!"

"I-…Don't you see, Vincent? Lucrecia's come back for you!" Yuffie hurriedly explained. That didn't seem to help the situation at all.

"Yuffie, this is a _grave_. Don't you understand that? This is holy ground! What's wrong with you? What did you do to her body? Where is it?"

"Vincent, I'm serious!" Yuffie said.

"I just don't understand why…you'd do something like this…" he muttered, turning away and leaving them all standing silent in the cave. Lucrecia stared after him, her eyes watering. She forgot that she couldn't walk on her own and tried to follow him.

She fell to the ground again, and let the tears flow.

"What'd I _do_ to him?!" she sobbed.

**At the Shinra Mansion**

Vincent stared at the ceiling from where he was sitting on the stairs. He felt bad for yelling at Yuffie. Maybe she hadn't done anything. Maybe it had been vandals or something. And why was he so mad at her anyway? Hadn't he moved on? (Yeah, he liked to _tell_ himself that…)

He had practically run back to the Shinra Mansion, and still felt like an idiot for doing so. He should apologize, before things got worse.

"She couldn't be alive anyway…" he muttered, sighing, getting up, and walking to the library. "I mean…she's not like me…the Jenova cells are what killed her, not brought her back to life."

He walked into library and was greeted by a sight that would scare any normal human passing out. Of course, Vincent had long sense grown accustomed to things like this. Because lying on the floor of the library was Galian Beast.

The Beast raised his head at Vincent's entry. "Hello, Master Valentine!" he said brightly. Vincent gave a ghost of a smile and sat down at the desk.

When Chaos had returned to the Lifestream (good riddance), Vincent had expected to say goodbye to Galian as well. But he'd been surprised to find out that Galian was going to stay. Well, as long as Vincent was okay with it.

Vincent had agreed (Galian really wasn't a hindrance as much as he was an asset), and expected the Beast to be sharing a conscious again.

Another surprise, Galian would be staying _outside_ Vincent's head, perfectly visible to anyone and everyone. (Vincent briefly felt back for any intruders.) Of course, Vincent found that he and Galian could still hear each other's thoughts and Vincent, if needed, could still change into Galian's form. But besides that, they were two separate entities.

A sentient life form (aka a Demon) and an immortal living under the same roof…except for Galian was more like a guard dog instead of a menacing demon from the Lifestream.

"Hello Galian."

"What is wrong, Ser Valentine?" Galian said, standing up on his four feet and then lifting himself to two to stare Vincent in the eyes. Vincent smiled at his formal speech. "Ser" was the polite way to refer to someone, according to Galian. It was like calling someone "Sir" (The female version, or "Miss/Mrs.," was Sira).

"Nothing, Galian."

"Of course it is nothing, Ser Valentine. Are you going to apologize to Sira Kisaragi? She meant well, I am sure." Vincent sighed. Sometimes it sucked when someone else shared your thoughts.

"I know…I just…" A knock on the door interrupted Vincent's speech.

"I shall answer the door, Ser Valentine. Maybe I can find the answers to your questions…" Galian said, nodding his head and loping down the hallway towards the door. He stopped on the stairs and looked back at Vincent. "And it is possible for one thirty or more years passed life to return, Ser." With that, he ran off to get the door.

**The Girl's Outside the Mansion**

"Tifa, why are we here? He doesn't want to talk to us," Yuffie mumbled. Lucrecia felt very sympathetic for the girl.

"We have to get things cleared up with him, Yuf," Tifa said, sighing.

"Agreed," Shelke said.

So they knocked. And waited. And waited some more.

And then some one (er…thing?) answered the door.

"AH!" Yuffie screamed. "MONSTER!"

"AH! HUMAN!" Galian screamed back. Tifa and Shelke laughed. Lucrecia just stood there, confused.

"Hello Galian," Tifa said. "Is Vincent home?"

"Why hello, Sira Tifa, Sira Shelke, Sira Yuffie," Galian said, smiling. "Yes, Ser Valentine is…" His voice trailed off as his black eyes hit Lucrecia. "Bless my heart and nonexistent soul!"

"Um…hello?" Lucrecia replied.

"Doctor Lucrecia Crescent! It is an honor!" Galian said, opening the door for them. "Bless me; I never thought I'd get to _meet_ you! Come in, come in! Vincent won't mind, I'm sure!" The girls walked into the renovated Shinra Mansion, happy to be inside and away from the stares. "I just wish you would have called! I could have gotten a spare room made up…" Galian continued cheerily.

"Tifa?" Lucrecia whispered.

"Yes?" Tifa whispered back.

"Who's that?"

"One of Vincent's _nicer_ demons, it seems."

"What?!" Galian spun around.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself to you, Sira Crescent!" he exclaimed. "I am Galian of the Southern Mountains, but the Cetra called me Galian Beast. You may call me either. I am also the second inhabitant to Ser Vincent Valentine's mind. It is a pleasure." Lucrecia stared at him.

"You're a…" she started.

"Sentient life form born of the Gaia's graces? Yes I am," Galian completed and answered. "Come; let us go to the kitchen. I'll make tea." The girls followed the demon to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tifa made sure Lucrecia didn't fall out of her seat (she looked completely shocked) and then sat down herself.

"Congratulations, Sira Lockheart! Or should I say soon to be Sira Strife?" Galian asked while he busied himself with the teapot. Tifa was surprised he could walk on two feet and make tea with claws.

"How did you find out?" Tifa asked, smiling. She liked Galian. From what Vincent had told her about him, he was the "sanest" of the demons that had appeared due to Hojo and Lucrecia's experiments.

"Sira Yuffie has been thinking of noting else since she crossed the stronghold…Such a happy moment. I applaud the two of you," he looked at his claws for a second. "Figuratively, of course." Tifa nodded, smiling. "Now to much more…serious matters, it seems." He looked at Lucrecia when he said this. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Professor Hojo is dead, Sira. Unfortunately, so is your son, Sephiroth…Chaos, though, the demon you seem to be thinking about, no longer haunts Vincent and has returned to the Gaia. You may relax, he doesn't blame you at all," Galian explained. Lucrecia smiled. "In fact, he thanked you for saving his life, though I do not know if his words were able to reach you in your slumber." Lucrecia nodded. The teapot screeched, breaking Galian's attention from the group. He turned back to the teapot and began pouring the hot water into cups for the group, adding the teabags last.

"How have you been, Sira Shelke?" Galian asked. "Ser Tuesti calls often about your progress. How long have you been in town?"

"I've been well, Galian. And I just got in today…coming to invite Vincent to Tifa's wedding, in fact…" Shelke smiled at the older woman. "Reeve found out from Cloud…I think he was so shocked that you accepted that he had to tell someone else so he was sure he wasn't dreaming." Yuffie and Tifa laughed at this. Lucrecia also found it funny, but didn't laugh.

Galian smiled as he served the tea. "I shall go get Ser Valentine, to see if he wants tea. Excuse me a moment." He bowed slightly and left the room.

**The Library**

"It's actually…her…" Vincent whispered as Galian walked into the room.

"Yes Ser, it really is!" Galian said, smiling. "Let us go join her for tea!" Vincent looked at him like he was mad. "What?"

"Galian, what do I do? What do I _say_?! She probably thinks I hate her or something!" _That couldn't be further from the truth…_

"Hmmm…" Galian walked over to Vincent, staring him straight in the eyes again. "I suggest, Ser, that you go up and have tea. And to Lucrecia you say, quiet comfortably, 'Hello Lucrecia,' or Miss Crescent, if you prefer, 'it is nice to see you again, welcome back. I missed you terribly.'" Vincent stared at him. "Fine, you _don't_ have to say the last part just yet…Thought I think it would be best if you did."

"I should say that, huh?" Vincent couldn't help but smile at the demon's optimism.

"Yes! By the end of the week, you shall be confessing your love for her, I believe!" Vincent just chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on then, let's go apologize to Yuffie and tell Tifa I'm coming to the wedding," Vincent said, getting up and heading for the door.

"And talk to Lucrecia," Galian reminded.

"Yes…and that…"

* * *

**A/N:** And so, if this is goodbye, thank you for reading up this far. Please review. If this is not the last chapter you'll ever read of this fan fiction, then thank you for being brave:-) 


	3. Chapter Two: I'm Sorry No More

**A/N: There's still people here! Yeah! I didn't scare them away:-) **

**Okay, this is a cute chapter between Vincent and Lucrecia, with some "divine intervention" from Galian. :-)**

**Thank you to my three reviewers! Same disclamers as always!**

* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Two: "I'm Sorry" No More

**Galian's Problems with Silence**

Galian drummed his claws on the counter, waiting like everyone else in the room for someone to speak. This normally patient life form was finding the silence more annoying than Chaos on a full moon. Stupid humans! Would it kill them all to talk?!

Galian could guarantee that no one wanted to hear his stories from the time of the Cetra. Those contained too many references to war and ripping random limbs off of the insolent…

_**Ser Valentine, are you even going to speak? Don't make me infest you!**_

_Not funny, Galian._

_**But Ser, this silence is **_**unbearable**_**. Do something about it or I'll start telling stories from **_**your **_**childhood!**_

_So deal with…wait, how do you know about my childhood?_

_**Ser, trust me. Thirty years stuck in a human being locked in a coffin is rather unmemorable. I had to find some sort of entertainment. **_

_So you watched my _memories

_**Yes, and let me tell you, Ser, your adoptive brother is quiet strange. **_

_Galian!_

_**Fine! You leave me **_**no**_** choice.**_

"Well, this silence is rather unbearable, now isn't it?" Galian said suddenly. Lucrecia looked up at him, then at Vincent, then back at the ground, which seemed to hold her interest. "Sira Crescent, the ground does not talk, I'm afraid. And believe me, I've tried."

Lucrecia looked up at him. "You'd be surprised what gains a voice," she retorted curtly. She then blushed and looked at the ground again, not completing her thought.

"Uh…would it be best if we left?" Tifa asked. Galian looked over at the three women who all stood awkwardly at the door. As soon as Vincent had walked in (about ten minutes ago) each one of them had tried to find an excuse to leave. None of them really had one, so they were the awkward fourth, fifth, and six wheels in the room. Galian, the third wheel, was actually more of a mediator, and wasn't awkward at all.

"Must you leave so soon?" Galian asked.

"Yeah…I've…got planning to do. For the wedding and all…" Tifa said quickly. Galian repressed a smile. Nice lie, but he didn't buy it. It was easy to see the three women wanted out of the room to leave Vincent and Lucrecia to fix the gap made by over thirty years.

_Let them go if they want to._

_**Dear Sister Gaia, Vincent! You're so stubborn. At least see your **_**friends**_** to the door, man!**_

Vincent stood up, showing the three women out.

Lucrecia watched him go, staring at the empty space in the door after he was gone.

"Pardon my insult, but the two of you are pitiful," Galian said, rolling his eyes and plopping down to lie on the floor. It took to much effort to stand on two legs, and right now he didn't want to waste any effort. Gaia knows he was going to need it soon.

"Thirty years ago…where were you?" Lucrecia asked, not turning to look at him. "I mean, before you were…"

"Inside Ser Valentine? Oh, here and there, I suppose."

"Can you be any more specific than that?"

"Not really, Sira." Lucrecia turned to look at him now. Galian didn't wither under her calculating stare, though it did painfully remind him of the Calamity Bringer. He just sat and stared back at her, waiting. She had another question, he could tell.

"What relation did you have with Chaos? I mean…how-" Galian knew it was impolite, but he cut her off.

"I am, excuse me, was the guardian of the Protomateria." Her eyes went wide, but Galian wasn't surprised. "I know, it's terribly shocking, but my Dear Sister Gaia wasn't about to let something that could potentially destroy the world be left in the hands of the blood thirsty Chaos. No, dear Sira, that would have been suicidal! So enlisted guardians-myself included-to rotate the Protomateria and therefore possession of Chaos's full power…Of course, I was the one fortunate enough to be bound to Ser Valentine. Now no more guardians are needed, and we are all free to do what we wish."

The former Shinra Scientist stared at him, mouth open slightly. Galian felt slightly sympathetic. Maybe the poor dear thought she was going mad…He questioned his own sanity at points. It was something he and Dao Cho often discussed over their millennium game of Go.

_**That just reminded me! Dao Cho lost the bet!**_

_What bet? Wait a minute, you make bets with Gods?_

_**Dao Cho is **_**not**_** a god, my friend. He is a guardian, like me!**_

_But Chaos hates the Wutianese…_

_**Oh...yeah…that….That's a long story…Anyway, I think I just won Thunder Valley! **_

_What?!_

_**Long story…**_

Vincent walked back into the room, staring at Galian with an indifferent expression. "Do I even want to know?" he asked, out loud.

"Not at all, Ser. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to go settle things with that scoundrel Dao Cho! Wait! Dark Nation was in on this too! I must locate that panther!" Galian said, jumping to his feet and scrambling past Vincent.

"Shinra's Panther is a demon?!" Vincent called after him.

"Another long story, Master Valentine!" With that, Galian Beast was gone, leaving two very awkward humans in his wake.

**

* * *

A Confession Thirty Years Too Early**

Silence again. Of course…silence followed him like the plague.

Vincent was staring at the wall, watching the clock. Lucrecia was staring at the floor again. Neither was saying anything.

Both wanted to say the same thing.

Neither did.

_Tick tock, tick tock_

Vincent half expected Chaos to come out of nowhere and begin to chew him out for being silent or, Gaia forbid, start to hit on Lucrecia. But no crazy demon came through the windows, walls, or other way of entry.

Like Vincent, Lucrecia was wishing for some kind of distraction. She didn't know why she was hesitating now. For Gaia's sake, for how many years had she planned what she would say to Vincent if she ever got to see him again? But…he'd changed so much…and it was all because of her…Well, Hojo had done a lot of the experiments, but the whole demons thing…that was all her fault.

Gone was the Turk she once knew.

"It's been awhile," Vincent finally said. "Doctor Crescent."

Or so she thought. Was he calling her that in spite?

"It has…" she replied dryly.

"How have you been?" he asked, finally making eye contact. Then he realized his mistake. "I mean…um…" Lucrecia's eyes widened. Did _Vincent Valentine_ just stutter?

"I've been great, best sleep I've ever gotten. How about you?" she replied quickly.

"I was having a good sleep, until a spiky-headed kid and all his friends woke me up –quiet rudely, might I add- and dragged me alone for their harebrained adventure," Vincent replied, smiling slightly behind his cape. Lucrecia smiled too.

"Never one for the limelight, were you?" she replied, nodding. Vincent just shrugged. The silence settled again, but not for as long this time.

"I'm sorry," Vincent said suddenly. Lucercia looked up at him, surprised.

"You're sorry? What for, Vincent? Everything that's happened to this Planet…everything that happened to _you_ was my fault. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be…"

"I-I let you down. I let you _go_. I knew you were suffering, knew you needed help, and needed protection. I gave you to…to _him_. I let him touch you and _live_. I lied to myself, told myself that you were _happy_. I-I watched you experiment on yourself and did nothing about it. I let you die…" Vincent couldn't stop himself. It all came out, and, for the first time in an eternity, Vincent wasn't going to hide his feelings. His speech sped up. "I let you die, and then _blamed_ you for my own death. I never saw what you did as trying to protect me. Instead I thought of you as the woman who stole my heart and ripped it to shreds. I never saw what sacrifices you made. It took a damn _demon_ to point that out to me! To show me that you _saved_ me. I was…I was stupid."

He stopped, suddenly embarrassed. His speech slowed and became quieter as he repeated his last statement. "I was stupid."

**

* * *

I'm Sorry No More**

Lucrecia stared at him, surprised. The Vincent she remembered stood in a corner, brooding and refusing to even show he had a heart...part of her joked that she didn't realize he had a heart until Hojo shot it out.

But here he'd just…confessed…and called himself _stupid_.

Vincent Valentine couldn't be _stupid_ even if he tried.

She realized she was crying then. Vincent looked concerned, but the look in his eyes looked familiar to Lucrecia. It looked like Vincent thought he'd hurt her.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I just think it's…funny," she said, though the tears came faster as she said this.

"Funny," he stated. "You cry when things are funny?"

"No…" she said, staring at him. "It's just…you…you're….It wasn't your fault, Vincent. All that time…I _loved_ you, but I thought…I thought I shouldn't. I didn't deserve you. I told myself that. We both lied to ourselves, Vincent. Only my lie got you killed…and infested by demons. And locked in a coffin for thirty years thinking I hated you. Vincent, I'm so sorry for what I did…but…I wanted you to live…I…I didn't want to ever have to say goodbye to you…" She stopped, looking up at him again. "I'm so sorry."

"NO MORE!" Lucrecia leapt from her chair and straight into Vincent's arms, and Vincent barely caught her, startled too.

Galian stood behind Lucrecia's chair, frowning.

"Galain!" Vincent hissed. Lucrecia started wearily back at the demon.

"Why is it always 'I'm sorry' with you two? GET OVER IT! IT'S BEEN THIRTY DAMN YEARAS!" Galian ranted. Vincent was shocked. Galian wasn't been formal. "You two are horribly _pitiful_. No, worse than pitiful! You're hopeless! 'I'm sorry' this. 'I'm sorry' that! Do either of you realize that you're _human_?! HELLO! HUMANS SCREW UP! THEY'RE BORN THAT WAY!" Vincent and Lucrecia exchanged worried looks.

"No more 'I'm sorry.' You two are sorry no more! Time to move on, time to wake up! If either of you say 'I'm sorry' I will personally escort you to the Lifestream in the most painful way possible! UNDERSTAND?"

They nodded. Galian smiled, angry air totally gone.

"Good. Now kiss and make up. We have lives to change! And lives to make!" Vincent's mouth dropped open, blush rising up on his cheeks. Lucrecia giggled. "Come on, Valentine! Say it or I'll make you say it."

"Say what?" Lucrecia asked. Vincent tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face him.

"I love you." Lucrecia had no time to reply, for Vincent was already kissing her

* * *

**A/N: The "Shinra's Panther is a Demon" thing comes from my sister's fanfiction Angelic Wings and a Demon Heart That's where it is explained. DON'T SUE ME, Sno Italever! **

**Thank you for reading! (What, like all two of you? lol) Please review if you get a chance. **

I just noticed something..there really aren't a lot of Vin/Lucre fan fictions...


	4. Chapter Three: Everyone, This is

**A/N: AWESOME! I updated all of my series fictions in the same weekend! Yeah for me! **

**Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Three: Everyone, This is…

**Change is a Good Thing…Right?**

When Reno walked into the Seventh Heaven at his normal time (Noon) on Saturday, he was greeted with a surprise.

First, the "CLOSED" sign on the bar's door. But he walked in anyway. Then he saw it.

Everyone's favorite demon-infested ex-Turk was sitting in the center of Tifa's bar, the center of attention. The same demon-infested ex-Turk that no one had seen for months and Reno had assumed had finally kicked the bucket. And he was getting his hair cut by Tifa.

That was the most shocking thing of all.

Gone were the gold gauntlet, gold pointy shoes, gothic black jumpsuit, and fuzzy red torn blanket-cape thing. Instead he wore a baggy pair of jeans and a simple black long sleeved t-shirt. He still had the black gloves and Cerberus was still holstered at his hip, but besides that, it was almost hard to recognize Vincent Valentine.

"Yo, Vincent?! That you?" Reno asked, sitting at his normal booth next to Rude. Tseng and Elena sat across from him, eyeing the ex-Turk with interest. That's when Reno noticed that everyone from team AVALANCHE was sitting on a stool (Yuffie, Reeve, Shelke, and Cloud) or at a table (Cid, Barret, and Shera) or on the stairs (Marlene and Denzel) or on the floor (Nanaki). He even noticed, to his amusement, that Rufus was sitting at the bar, look of utter confusion distorting his normally cold features.

Today was a good day.

"Hello Reno," Vincent muttered, turning slightly to watch the Turk sit down. He promptly was hit in the head with a pair of scissors.

"Stop moving so much! I'm going to cut your ear off if you keep it up!" Tifa warned as Vincent held his head where she'd hit him.

"He doesn't have to worry, then!" Yuffie mused. "It'll probably just grow back, like his heart did!"

"Thank you for your concern, Yuffie," Vincent muttered darkly.

"So, why are you doing cutting Mr. Valentine's hair, Tifa?" Elena asked. By the looks of it, everyone in the room had the same question, but the blonde Turk was the only one who could really ask it.

Yeah for Elena.

"I'm helping him let his demons out," Tifa replied brightly. A few scattered chuckles came from the bar's occupants.

"Well, excuse me, Sira Strife, but I am perfectly capable of letting myself in and out of places, thank you." Every Turk (and Rufus) jumped at the voice. Tseng turned around to see Galian Beast sitting on the floor, playing chess with Nanaki.

"Wow…" Tseng said, staring at the demon. "That's…okay…didn't see that one coming…" He looked his drink on the table, wondering if what he was seeing was alcohol influenced.

"Oh, right. Turks and Rufus, this is Galian Beast. He's one of Vincent's nicer demons," Tifa introduced, focusing back on cutting Vincent's hair. Vincent rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his lips.

Wait, why was Vincent _smiling_?!

"Pleasure," Galian said, nodding his head to the Turks. He then looked at Rufus and gave him a toothy grin. "Act like your father and I eat your soul." Rufus chocked on his drink and struggled to get air. The members of AVANLANCHE just found this funny and started laughing.

"Nicely said, Galian!" Barret cheered, raising his glass to the demon and downing it all in one drink.

"Okay, can I ask a question?" Reno asked, raising his hand.

"What is it, Ser Takashi?" Galian returned. Reno looked slightly shocked (how'd the demon thing learn his last name?) but shook it off and fired his question.

"Why'd you call Tifa 'Sira Strife?'" he asked. Tifa was quick to answer that one.

"Because Cloud and I are getting married, Reno. Haven't you heard?" Rufus chocked on his drink again. This time he was laughing.

"Took you long enough!" Elena accused, pointing at Cloud. Cloud just shrugged and shrunk away from her finger. "Congrats, Tifa!" she said happily, clapping.

"Thank you Elena," Tifa said, smiling. "You can move now, Vincent. You're all done." Vincent nodded gratefully and stood up, walking over to grab a broom to help Tifa clean up.

"So wat's the real reason ya cut yer hair, Vince?" Cid asked.

"It looks nice, by the way," Shera stated.

"Thank you Shera," Vincent said, smiling at the woman and continuing to broom. He totally ignored Cid's question.

"Eh! Vince!"

"I heard you, Cid."

"Then wat's the reason?" Vincent said nothing, so, as always, Galian stepped in.

"I suppose Ser Valentine cut his hair to impress his new girlfriend, of course."

No chocking, no laughing, no sputtering and shocked words of disbelief.

Just complete and utter silence.

**The Reactions**

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" That call from everyone in the room (besides Shelke, Yuffie, and Tifa, Vincent noticed) was the start of the chorus of questions and complements. Vincent resisted the urge to cover his ears and run screaming from the room.

Okay, just run from the room. He'd never scream at anything…at least, not anymore.

"Dude, who is it?!" Reno called.

"No one you know," Vincent muttered. Not that anyone heard him.

"Wow! Is she pretty?" Elena asked.

"Can we meet her?" Marlene begged. "Please Uncle Vincent?"

"I'm taking it she likes short hair, huh Vince?" Cid laughed. Shera slugged him in the arm. "Wat was that fer?!"

"Good job, Vinnie my man!" Barret called.

"Does she know you're infested with demons or is that something you leave out for the second date?" Rufus asked. Vincent resisted the urge to shoot that man.

"I'm happy to hear you've 'atoned for your sins', Vincent," Cloud said quietly. It was a wonder Vincent could hear him over all the yelling the others were causing. He nodded his thanks to Cloud, who nodded back.

He looked over and saw Cait Sith grinning at him. He didn't know what to think of that and just chose to ignore it. Yuffie was talking quickly to Reeve, and Vincent inwardly hoped she was not recounting the tale of Lucrecia's resurrection that Tifa had told him this morning on the phone.

Why it had taken Tifa two months to tell him exactly how his lost love had returned to him, Vincent will never know. Not that it mattered much now.

"Is she coming today, Vincent?" Tifa asked, taking her place behind the bar and smiling at him.

"Um, yeah…she said she would," Vincent answered.

"Oh great! I can't wait to see her face when Yuffie blurts something about your buddy Chaos," Rufus stated, grinning.

"She already knows about my demons, thank you for your _concern_, Rufus."

"Yes Ser! I met her a long time ago. Such a nice lady…" Galian said, moving another piece on the chessboard. "Check." Nanaki growled and stared at the board, looking for a move.

"Rufus behave yourself or I'm going to let Barret through you out," Tifa warned. Rufus took one look back at the grinning Barret and shut up.

"Hey Spiky! Where ya going to?" Cait Sith asked, watching the blonde-haired warrior stand up.

"Huh? Oh, my lunch break's over. I've got to get back to work…" Cloud replied, kissing Tifa's cheek and heading for the door.

"Cloud, it's _Saturday_! You aren't telling me that you work on _Saturdays_!" Yuffie moaned.

"Yuffie, I work on Saturdays," Cloud said, shrugging. "I'll be back before dinner, Teef." He waved and walked out the door.

"Man Tifa! You have got to get him to take fewer hours!" Yuffie moaned.

"Yuffie, I'm fine with him working this much. He always comes back, so there's no worry," Tifa replied happily. There were a few cheers from the remaining AVALANCHE members.

Denzel and Marlene's were heard the loudest.

**Brief Lapse of Memory**

Outside the bar, Cloud was busy getting Fenrir ready to go. He was so focused that he didn't notice the muffled sound of footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me, sir?" Cloud looked up and found himself staring face to face with a woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black skirt and a purple short sleeved shirt with black sandals.

"Um, yes?" Cloud asked, smiling nervously. Damn shyness. He could stop Meteor, defeat Sephiroth, _twice_, save the world, even _die_, but when it came to talking to new people, he still froze up.

"Is this the Seventh Heaven?" she asked. Cloud wondered if she was blind or something. There was a sign, after all. "I'm new around here." Oh, well that changes everything.

"Yeah, um…that's this place. But we're closed today, sorry to tell you…" Cloud said, shrugging and looking back down at his bike.

"Oh….I was told to meet someone here…" the woman said, biting her thumb. "Do you perhaps know of a man named Vincent Valentine?" Cloud looked up at her, finally taking a closer look.

She looked familiar…had they met before?

"Huh? Oh yeah, he's in there…is that who you were coming to meet?" he asked. The woman nodded. "Are you, by any chance, his girlfriend?" The woman nodded again, this time blushing slightly. Cloud only smiled. "Wow, sorry to hold you up then. You can go on in, the door's unlocked."

"Thank you, Mr…?"

"Strife. Name's Cloud Strife, nice to meet you," Cloud smiled, holding out his hand to shake. She shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Cloud. I'm Lucrecia Crescent."

"Thanks for putting up with Vincent. He's really a good guy, once you get to know him," Cloud said, nodding. Her name didn't really register in his head yet. "Well, they're all waiting for you inside. Glad I got to meet you before going to work."

"Yes, you too," she replied, bowing slightly and heading into the bar. Cloud smiled and looked back down at his bike.

"She's nice. It's about time Vincent had someone who understands him….she looked really familiar, though…" Cloud mounted Fenrir and nodded. Then his eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute…" he just about fell off his bike. "Did she say 'Lucrecia Crescent'? As in, _the_ Lucrecia Crescent?!"

Suddenly Cloud wasn't going to work anymore.

**Accepted**

Lucrecia tried to walk quietly into the bar but the bell over the door alerted everyone to her entrance. She winced. So much for going undetected.

_Was that man outside Tifa's husband? He's so polite…_Lucrecia thought, smiling to herself and looking around. She felt a shot of discomfort as she noticed every pair of eyes was on her.

And none of them were the comforting red colored.

"Um…hello," she said, looking back at them uncertainly. She then caught sight of Tifa and smiled. Finally, a friendly face. And Yuffie and Shelke too. Good, she was in the right place.

Oh, and there was Galian…playing chess…?

O-kay then….

"VINCENT! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Yuffie yelled, causing Lucrecia to jump. She heard a few chuckles and felt her nervousness fade away. She remembered the pictures Vincent had shown her and the names that went with all the faces. She quickly searched the room to find Barret, Cid, Shera, Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Reeve. Oh, and the two children were Marlene and Denzel. Marlene was Barret's adopted daughter, according to Vincent, and Denzel was Cloud and Tifa's adopted son.

There, she knew all of Team AVALANCHE. So who were these _other_ people? The blonde haired boy at the counter looked strangely familiar…

_Oh, let's face it. He looks like a Shinra…_ Lucrecia thought bitterly. (She'd had enough with anything to do with Shinra…)

She stood in the doorway awkwardly until Vincent came scrambling down the stairs.

"Sorry," he said, stopping in front of her and smiling crookedly. She smiled back. During the last few months, she'd slowly watched as he fell back into the mold of being a Turk instead of an undead demon person. She'd made the joke that she didn't know which she preferred, Vincent the Turk or Vincent the Undead.

His look was priceless. It took her two full days to convince him she was kidding and quite happy he was alive.

"I like your haircut. Did you do that just for me?" she asked, kissing his nose.

"Yup," he replied, embarrassed slightly by the public display of affection.

"Dude! Vincent! Your girl is _hot_," one of the unknowns, a redhead, stated. Lucrecia felt herself blush, staring at the man.

"Hehe…thank you?" she replied.

"Anytime, babe! Say, if things don't work out with Vince-OW! RUDE!" The redhead spun around to face his friend, who was bald and wearing sunglasses even though they were inside. The bald man (his name was Rude?) just shook his head.

"My apologies for Reno, Vincent…" Rude said.

"What'cha apologizin' for? I'm just givin' the lady _options_," the redhead, Reno, replied, glowering.

"I can guarantee, if she needs options, you'll be the last thing she turns too," the blonde girl sitting across from Reno stated.

"That hurt, Elena!" Reno whined. Okay, so the girl was Elena, the redhead was Reno, and the bald one was Rude.

"You deserved it," the Wutianese man looked up at Lucrecia and smiled slightly. "I'm Tseng, pleasure. Please ignore Reno…he's always like this."

"Okay, thanks," she replied. Okay, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena. Got it!

"Rufus Shinra," the blonde sitting at the counter said, nodding to her. Lucrecia winced. So he _was_ a Shinra.

"So now you've met Shinra and his Turks," Vincent said, pointing to Rufus and then at the table of four.

"Oh, I get it. _Your_ replacements…" Lucrecia teased. The four Turks laughed as Vincent just turned a light red.

The door behind Lucrecia and Vincent jingled as Cloud came back in.

"Cloud? What are you doing back so soon?" Tifa asked, looking surprised.

"I…just wanted to see everyone's reactions…" Cloud said quietly, walking around Vincent and Lucrecia and sitting on a bar stood next to Tifa's elbow. He whispered something to her ear that Lucrecia couldn't hear and Tifa smiled and nodded knowingly.

"So what's your name, babe?" Reno asked. Rude started rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed.

"Reno, shut it!" Elena ordered.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't we're not saving from him," Tseng said, pointing at Vincent. Vincent glared at Reno, silencing him immediately. Lucrecia laughed slightly. They were Turks alright.

"Well, introduce yer girl, Vince!" Cid dictated.

"I don't think any of you will believe me if I did," Vincent said.

"What'cha mean by that?" Barret asked.

"After what we've been through, Vincent, I'm surprised you have any doubt," Reeve said, chuckling.

"Yeah, it can't be any worse than Hojo coming back again, can it?" Rufus asked, eyes widening slightly. Lucrecia decided the boy deserved a second chance. He obviously hated Hojo almost as much as she did.

"Fine. I warned you. Everyone, this is Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Lucrecia, Everyone."

"Ha-ha! Nice joke Vince. Seriously, who's the girl?" Reno asked. Everyone just stared at the redhead Turk, but not before seeing Cloud's face.

Something about the ex-SOLDIER's face told them Vincent wasn't joking.

"I'm not joking, Reno," Vincent said. Reno's face fell.

"You mean…that's…I was….DON'T KILL ME!" Reno screamed, bolting passed the two of them and running out the door.

"Um, what was that about?" Lucrecia asked.

"That would be Reno being a dumb ass," Rude said quietly. She smiled at the Turk and he nodded, before politely excusing himself to go after the fleeing Turk.

It was only a few seconds after the bald Turk left that Yuffie launched into her tale of how she, the Single White Rose of Wutai, single handedly brought Lucrecia Crescent back to life.

Shelke and Tifa both glared at her, and Yuffie revised her story a little bit.

It was still her idea, though!

Sometime during the tale Lucrecia found herself escorted to a table by Vincent as was promptly joined by Marlene, who scrambled into her lap and smiled up at her. Denzel went over and sat next to Cloud.

Yuffie ended her story only to be stared at with the whole "Deer in the headlights" look.

"That's what happened, really! Leviathan's my witness!" Yuffie stated, exasperated.

It was then that Lucrecia found herself bombarded with questions and comments and she swore she'd never heard the word congratulations said so many times in one sentence. And she was surprised.

No one mentioned _him_.

Finally everyone had calmed down and Tifa had walked around, refilling drinks and bringing out things for her and Vincent to drink. Vincent must have told Tifa that she liked white wine, because that's what the barmaid handed her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Tifa replied, giving Marlene a cup of apple juice. Same thing she'd given Denzel, Lucrecia noticed.

"Welcome back!" Marlene said happily, sipping her juice. Lucrecia smiled down at the little girl.

"Thank you Marlene. That's very kind of you to say."

"It's nothing! I've never seen Uncle Vincent so happy before! I should be thanking _you_!" Vincent blushed again for the like the fifth time that day, making everyone laugh. Lucrecia noticed that Cloud had been silent this whole time.

She wasn't naïve. Vincent had told her all about the JENOVA wars and the DeepGround Assault. She knew about what Hojo had done to Cloud and the other SOLDIERS, knew about the whole "Reunion" and Geostigma.

She was ready for him to hate her. It was only right. His town, his family, his own memories…all destroyed or tampered with because of the experiment she'd allowed to happen. And Cloud said nothing.

Until…

"Thank you." Everyone looked up at the blonde warrior, silent.

"Excuse me?" Lucrecia asked.

"Thank you," Cloud said again, slightly louder. He looked up and stared her in the eyes. Lucrecia winced when she saw the evidence of Mako treatments in his eyes.

"F-for what?" Obviously, this was the question everyone wanted answered. Lucrecia really thought he was just being sarcastic.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never met any of these people. So thank you," Cloud explained. When she still didn't seem to get it, he kept going. "I mean, sure, Sephiroth killed a lot of people, but that's not your fault, okay? None of us hate you for that. Not me, not Tifa, and certainly not Rufus."

"Amen!" Rufus cheered, grinning wickedly. The bar's occupants chuckled but let Cloud carry on.

"Because of what you did, in a round about way, allowed for AVALANCHE to form and for all of us to meet. And, of course, if you hadn't saved Vincent, we'd all be dead now anyway. The least you deserve is a thank you."

Lucrecia just stared at him. That was not what she'd planned on. She'd planned on yelling, fingers being pointed, blame and hurt being slammed into her. Not a _thank you_, of all things.

Especially not from Cloud Strife.

She knew she was crying, but she didn't move or say anything. What was there to say? Oh…there was this…

"You're welcome?" she said. Cloud nodded and smiled.

"A toast to Lucrecia!" Cait Sith said. Reeve raised his glass, inviting others to do the same. Soon everyone had their glass in hand (or paw) and raised to a very shocked ex-scientist.

"To Lucrecia!" they all said. Lucrecia blushed and raised her glass as well. With that, they all took a deep drink of whatever was in their cups and glasses. Lucrecia noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Vincent was drinking a glass of red wine. She smiled.

Some things never change.

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you get a chance.**


	5. Chapter Four: Time Marches On

**A/N: Wow, I took a long time to update. Sorry everyone! Spring break is soon, though, so I hope to update a lot with that free time.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You rock!**

**BTW: The first six or seven chapters of this fan fiction won't have Rhapsody in them yet, because I have to set the stage. Please be patient with me, I know pre-cursor stuff really isn't that interesting. I'm trying my best here...hope I'm doing a good job.**

**I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Four: As Time Marches On

**Noticing the Little Things**

It took a little while for Lucrecia to get used to living with Vincent.

At the beginning, she'd woken up everyday, expecting to walk into the basement and find him dead still, floating in the glass tube that had kept him alive while she'd searched for a way to bring him back. She'd hesitated going into rooms, fearing that Hojo might be standing behind them and waiting for her.

She still wasn't used to Galian's presence, no matter how kind the demon was. Maybe it was because he served as a constant reminder of what she'd done to Vincent.

And that was the other thing she still wasn't used to.

Vincent loved her. Well, she was used to that. She'd known that for a long time, even before she'd found out he'd been shot. But the fact that he forgave her, after all he'd been through because of what she'd done…

He certainly was an interesting character.

It had been months since she'd been revived by Yuffie's crazy antics. And she loved every day. Things were clearing up between her and her lover, and she'd begun to notice the little things about him that made him quiet the unique person.

The first thing she noticed was that he had a photographic memory. When she'd asked about it, he'd explained that it had come from an activity he and a fellow Turk, a girl named River, had participated in back in that time. He'd said that they'd just have 'statistic' wars, which later became 'random facts and information' wars. According to Vincent, you had to have a photographic memory to beat River, who knew everything when it came to statistics. Random information, though, she was not as good at.

She also learned that he hated to loose. Which was just another reason why he hated Hojo with such a force…he was the only person Vincent had ever 'lost' to.

There were so many other things. He sang in the shower, she learned. Not loudly, like most people do, but softly, to himself. She'd only heard him because she'd passed by the bathroom door while cleaning his room.

He loved to read and often forgot to sleep many nights in a row just to finish a good book. He was a pretty good cook, despised the color pink (much to Lucrecia's amusement), was incredibly chivalrous, and had an attractive laugh and an even more attractive smile.

These things made Lucrecia wonder what exactly she'd seen in Hojo all those years ago. Opportunity for her research, maybe. That was the only thing she could think of.

And it wasn't a very _good_ reason!

"I'm going out, Lucrecia!" Vincent called from the front door. Lucrecia smiled, getting up from the chair where she was reading (trying to, but kept getting lost in thought). She walked from the study and to the door, promptly giving Vincent a peck on the lips.

"When will you be back?" she asked, smiling as Galian plodded through the door and sat at his "Master's" feet. She reached down and patted him on the head as Vincent answered.

"In time to make dinner, I hope," he said, smiling. Lucrecia rolled her eyes.

"I am able to do work around here, you know."

"I know," Vincent kissed her lips a bit more passionately than Lucrecia had done earlier. She smiled against his kiss.

"Good day to you, Sira Crescent," Galian stated. Lucrecia regretfully broke the kiss (which was probably what Galian was trying to accomplish) and nodded to Galian.

"Good day, Galian."

"Come, Ser Valentine, let us go." Vincent mumbled something about really not wanting to leave but finally complied. Lucrecia waved to them as they walked down the path towards Mt. Nibel. She guessed there was another monster outbreak around the old Mako Reactor.

She closed the door behind her and prepared for the rest of the calm, relaxing day.

**Paying a Visit and Having a Chat**

Around noon, Lucrecia heard a knock on the door. Upon answering it, she was pleasantly surprised to find Tifa Lockheart standing there, smiling cheerily as always.

"Hello Tifa, how are you?" Lucrecia asked, smiling back at the woman.

"I'm fine, Lucrecia. Is Vincent here?"

"Um, no, he left this morning with Galian, I'm sorry. Do you need to talk to him?" To Lucrecia's surprise, Tifa only smiled.

"No, actually, I need to talk to you." Lucrecia nodded (still slightly shocked, for she was sure that members of AVALANCHE really didn't like her, despite their hospitality) and stepped out of the way to allow the other woman in. They made their way to the kitchen and Lucrecia started a tea kettle. She sat down across from Tifa and smiled.

"What is it that you would like to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, I have two questions; actually…I hope you don't mind."

"No, I do not mind at all!" Lucrecia smiled. Where was Galian to make fun of her formality? Tifa smiled too.

"The first question is kind of personal, so you don't have to answer it if you don't want to…Um, is what Reeve said true?"

Normally, such a vague question would have been answered with the question "What did Reeve say?" But Lucrecia knew what the girl was talking about, and didn't have to ask that question.

"Oh, um, yes. It is," she replied, not seeing how the question was personal in anyway.

"So the blood tests came back okay?" Tifa asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yes."

"JENOVA's gone?" Lucrecia laughed slightly.

"Yes. From me, at least, that demon is gone. Good riddance, too!" Tifa breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That's wonderful! I was so worried that you'd have to deal with that…_thing_. So…the other stuff was correct too? You're…immortal?" Lucrecia bit her lip slightly.

"Well, yes. It seems Miss Kisaragi's overzealous attempt to bring me back to life had a side effect…and that would be the immortality. It seems I'll be this way forever, or at least until the effect wears off."

"Then what happens?"

"I'll die." Tifa's face fell, but Lucrecia just shrugged. "It's the way of life, Tifa…though I've cheated the system a bit."

"So now I know two immortals?" Tifa asked, nodding.

"Two?" Lucrecia asked.

"Yeah, you and Vincent."

"_Vincent's_ immortal?!" Tifa laughed.

"You didn't know? He's been 27 for almost forty years." Lucrecia winced slightly, remembering the _first_ time he'd been 27.

"How is that…I mean, he's still immortal? Despite the fact that Chaos is no longer stuck inside him?" Tfia shrugged.

"I don't know how, but he's still un-aged. Reeve did a few blood tests on him right after the DeepGround War…well, after he stopped hiding from all of us, that is. He still had the immortal blood in him, without Chaos. Vincent wasn't too happy at first, but I guess he'll be happy knowing he'll be able to live forever with you." Lucrecia smiled.

"So…that was your first question…what's your second?" she asked.

"You know my wedding is in about a month, right?" Tifa asked.

"Yes, Vincent is still planning to attend, if that's what you mean. I think he's still a bit shocked to be Cloud's Best Man, though."

"Who'd he think it was going to be? Barret?" Tifa laughed. "Sorry, old joke among friends."

"But Barret's walking you down the isle, right?" Lucrecia smiled.

"Yeah. He's the closest thing to a father I had after my real father died."

"Is everyone in AVALANCHE involved somehow?" Lucrecia asked, interested. She'd had a wedding before, but it hadn't been with friends. Actually, her wedding was one of her most hated memories, so she was interested in hearing about a wedding that would be a happy memory. Even if it was someone else's.

"Yeah, somehow. Reeve is the one marrying us, because he promised Cloud in the Temple of the Ancients that he would. Wow, that was a long time ago," Tifa smiled before continuing. "Marlene is the flower girl, Denzel's the ring bearer."

"Good choices," Lucrecia commented. Tifa nodded.

"Yuffie, Shera, Shelke, and Elena are bridesmaids. Cid and Nanaki are in charge of keeping Cloud from running away or dying of nervousness…_That_ should be interesting…Maybe I shouldn't have given that job it _Cid_...And we're getting married in Aerith's church, upon my request."

"Is it a private wedding?"

"I don't think so…after I made the mistake of inviting Shinra and his Turks…Then again, I'm friend with Elena, and she offered to take responsibility over Reno…Plus the crew of the Sierra is coming. And I'm inviting some friends I've met from Edge and from our travels. Cloud also has some friends from his SOLDIER days coming also."

"Wow. That sounds so amazing. You'll have to tell me all about it," Lucrecia said wistfully. If only her wedding had been such a happy occasion.

If only she'd _married_ the right guy.

"But, aren't you coming?" Tifa asked, frowning.

"I wasn't aware I was invited," She replied, getting up to check the tea kettle. Tifa laughed out loud.

"Not invited? Lucrecia, didn't Vincent tell you? I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor!"

**That was…Unexpected **

Lucrecia stared at the happy young woman, shocked.

"M-me?"

"Yes, of course. Cloud agreed, too. Isn't that wonderful? Will you come?" Tifa asked hopefully.

"O-of course…but…are you sure?"

"Why would I not be sure about this, Lucrecia?"

"Well…for one, my son killed your father, one of your friends, and countless other people, destroyed your hometown, almost destroyed the world, and brought a killer plague onto the inhabitance of this planet…just to name a few. Plus I'm the cause to Vincent's insanity and his demon problems, and my research led to the summoning of Omega!" Tifa frowned stubbornly. She was ready for this.

"First of all, last time I checked, your name _isn't_ Sephiroth. Sure, he's your son and all, but you weren't able to raise him and he was left to _Hojo_, of all people. Also, you only used the Protomateria to try and save Vincent, and you believed he'd be strong enough to overcome the demons anyway. Plus, Vincent's already _forgiven_ you for all of that, so drop it!" Lucrecia winced. Yes, Vincent had told her repeatedly that he was happy to be alive and didn't really mind the fact that he'd shared a mind with Chaos for thirty years. "Lastly, did you have any control over who read your research?"

Lucrecia didn't answer.

"Well?"

"No…"

"So how could you have known that your psychotic colleague would one day infest the body of a dead SOLDIER apart of an underground army and try to take over the world using the very Protomateria you gave Vincent?"

"I-I couldn't…"

"Exactly!"

"But Cloud…" Tifa cut her off.

"But nothing! Cloud has no hard feelings against you, Lucrecia. In fact, he feels like he now has someone to relate to. Both of you went through some sort of experiment involving JENOVA, and hearing your story helps Cloud understand how lucky he really was to survive his encounter," Tifa walked up to her and set her hand on Lucrecia's shoulder. "See? You're one of us now. Apart of the family. Marlene even calls you Aunt Lucrecia when she refers to you."

"Apart…apart of the family?"

"Yeah…You're not alone anymore, Lucrecia. You have Vincent, sure, but now you have all of us too." Lucrecia stared at Tifa for a long time. She felt tears coming to her eyes again, and scolded herself for crying so much lately. "And trust me; we're hard to get rid of!"

Lucrecia smiled at the woman.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

**Chain-linked Rings**

Vincent walked into the kitchen just after sunset, ready to apologize for being late. Good ol' Galian had taken him to meet some "friends," who turned out to be other Sentient Life forms like him, such as Dao Cho. Vincent almost couldn't wait to tell Yuffie that he'd talked to the "god" she revered so much They'd lost track of time after Galian had brought up his bet that Vincent had ended up leaving them arguing to get back here.

And he was still late.

Only Lucrecia didn't seem to notice. She was sitting at the table, staring at the table silently.

"Lucrecia? Is everything alright?" She looked up and smiled at him.

"Tifa invited me to the wedding," she said. Vincent noticed right away that her eyes were red from crying. He also noticed that there was ring sitting on the table. _That's_ what she'd been staring at there.

Vincent felt slightly sick, having a horrifying feeling for he knew who'd given her that ring.

"Yeah?"

"As her Maid of Honor…" she continued.

"Oh….do…are you going to go?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, pulling a chair up next to her. He had a feeling what was wrong, but felt it was better if she told him instead.

She said nothing for awhile, just staring at the ring on the table.

"Lucrecia?"

"Weddings are happy," she said. "They're supposed to be happy…Somewhere happy, somewhere bright…with a lot of people….N-not in secret, not somewhere dark and alone…" She took a shaking breath in. "I'm sorry…I just, this is…hard for me…I…I don't like churches, and weddings, and…" She moved the ring with her hand, sighing. "And all the memories that they include."

"Shh," Vincent said as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Everything is alright now."

"I know! So why won't he leave me alone?!" she sobbed, swatting the ring from the table and knocking it to the floor. She buried her head into Vincent's chest, and he wrapped his hands around her in a tight embrace.

Galian walked in at that moment and saw the sobbing Lucrecia, Vincent trying to comfort her, and the ring on the floor. One look from Vincent told Galian who the ring was from.

"Sira Crescent? All is not well?" he asked, biting his lip.

"No, everything is fine…it's just a memory, don't worry," Lucrecia replied, voice muffled by Vincent's shirt. "C-could you please hand me the ring on the floor?"

"Of course, Sira," Galian said, walking over to pick up the ring.

"Galian, wait…" Vincent started, but Galian had already touched the metal.

The ring then did the impossible. It literally ignited and then disintegrated into nothing but dust. Lucrecia's eyes went wide as she stared at the place where the ring had once been.

"Dear me! Please accept my apologies, Sira…I do hope that the ring wasn't important to you…" Galian said. Vincent noticed there was no regret in his voice.

"Oh…i-it…My wedding ring…the one…Hojo gave me…" she muttered. Galian exchanged a look with Vincent. Neither knew what to say.

Suddenly, Lucrecia started laughing.

"I'm free…" she whispered, laughing quietly. "After all this time…finally free…nothing is left that binds me to him…" She smiled up at Vincent, her eyes still bleary from tears.

"That ring was the start of all the mistakes I ever made," she said, sighing. Vincent kissed her nose, smiling and wiping the tears from her face.

"That's the past, Lucrecia," he scolded gently.

"Yes! Let the past rest, for my sister's sake!" Galian ordered. "If we could change what the past, then we would. But we can't, so move on!" Lucrecia looked between the two of them and laughed again.

"Hypocrite," she said, poking Vincent's chest accusingly.

"I don't deny it," Vincent agreed.

"From now on, let's only look to the future," Lucrecia suggested.

"Ita vero!" called Galian. Lucrecia looked at him. "Excuse me, I mean yes!"

"Vincent?"

"Of course," he said.

"Wonderful! Come now, we have to get Lucrecia a dress for Sira Lockheart's wedding!" Galian said, clapping his paws together. He smiled over at Vincent, who smiled slyly back.

_**Soon, Master Valentine?**_

_I don't know…I still think she's adjusting to this whole thing, Galian._

_**If you wait any longer, Ser, I will ask her **_**for**_** you.**_

_Galian, after her last…experience…I don't think she ever wants to get married again. I'm content with being friends. It's what makes her hap-_

_**DON'T SAY IT!**_

_What?_

_**The whole "I don't care what happens, as long as she's happy" spiel. Where did that get you last time? Oh, that's right…it got you SHOT! Now listen here, Ser! You're going to ask that woman to marry you and you're going to ask her soon or I'm going to tell Chaos.**_

_You'll WHAT?!_

_**I give you two months.**_

_What if she says no?!_

**_Master Valentine, if she loves you as much as I think she does, there is no _way**_** in hell she'll say no.**_

* * *

**A/N: "Ita Vero" means Yes in Latin**

**Oooh...Low blow, Galian, dragging Chaos into this...:-) Did you like? I hope you did. Thanks for reading! Please review! Comments? Questions? Ideas? **


	6. Chapter Five: Fairy Tales

**A/N: FORGIVE ME!**

**...**

**Sorry I didn't post for so long! I hope I didn't loose anyone during that month! I didn't know how long it had been, and between homework, AP tests, stage crew, band, writers block, and parental visitaions, I forgot to write! I'm sorry!**

**Chaos:** **Excuses, excuses**

**-Hits with a folding chair- shut up, stupid demon! **

**Anyway, thank you for holding on and being patient! This chapter is long, so I hope that makes up for everything (though I know it doesn't.) **

**Same disclamers apply! Enjoy!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! YOU ALL SAVE MY LIFE! lol**

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Five: Fairy Tales

**Do You Believe in Happy Endings?**

Lucrecia looked around the Seventh Heaven bar and smiled. She wondered where Vincent and Cloud and all the other males of Team AVALANCHE and Turk were at this moment. They certainly weren't here.

Yuffie had said something about them having a "wild bachelor's party," but Lucrecia highly doubted it. It was _Cloud_ they were talking about….the only time he ever was loud and slightly obnoxious was when he was smashed drunk, and that only lasted for a few minutes before he passed out. And sure, even if Reno was with them, she doubted he'd get away with much under Vincent's watchful eye.

If anything, she agreed with Shera's view on what the guys were doing. She had suggested that they were all trying to keep Cloud from getting cold feet and running for his life. Because, according to the other girls (including Marlene), Cloud had a habit for disappearing at the most opportune moments.

"Tifa, you look so beautiful in your dress," Shera stated as she, Tifa, and Yuffie came walking back down the stairs. Tifa was back in her normal attire, a dramatic change from her wedding dress, which she'd been wearing for the last two hours as Shera had added some finishing touches.

"I know! Cloud will be so shocked he'll faint!" Yuffie said, grinning.

"Oh, that'll be great," Tifa said sarcastically. "I don't think I'm _that_ good looking." Yuffie made an over exaggerated eye roll and sat down next to Lucrecia.

"What do you think, Lucrecia?" the girl asked.

"I think she looks wonderful, Yuffie," she replied. Tifa shrugged and walked behind the counter of the bar, checking and re-checking the contents of liquor. It was defiantly a nervous habit, because the bar wasn't even going to be open tonight.

"Nervous about tonight?" Shera said, smiling. Tifa looked up and sighed.

"More about showing up and learning that Cloud's disappeared again. I mean, I know he promised he wouldn't leave anymore, but I can't help but worry."

"Well, all I can say is that he loves you very much…" Shera started.

"OBVIOUSLY!" Yuffie added.

"And that he will probably do what he thinks is best to make you happy," Shera finished, smiling. Lucrecia winced slightly at her wording.

_Hopefully, though, he remembers his own happiness as well as her own,_ she thought.

Lucrecia sat silently observing the three women as they talked until she felt something moderately heavy crawl up into her lap. Looking down to see Marlene sitting there, she smiled.

"Hello Marlene. How are you?" she asked the little girl.

"Hi Auntie Cree!" Marlene said happily. Lucrecia nodded at the mention of the girl's nickname for her. "I can't wait for tonight! Can you?"

"I bet you're very excited," Lucrecia replied. She was starting to feel her memories creeping up on her, though, and it was beginning to dampen her mood.

"I am! It's just like the ending to a fairy tale! I'm waiting for someone to say 'and they all lived happily ever after,'" the little girl said eagerly. Lucrecia frowned at this. "Why are you frowning, Auntie Cree? Don't you believe in happy endings?"

"I believe in endings, Marlene…though they're not always happy," she replied soberly. She didn't notice that all the room's occupants were watching her and Marlene now.

"Why not?" Marlene asked.

"Because…things happen that make the ending sad."

"Like Uncle Vinnie dying?" Lucrecia nodded.

"Yes, things like someone you love dying."

"But Uncle Vinnie came back just for you! And you for him! Just like in the fairy tales! Doesn't that make things happy?" Marlene said innocently.

"Well, yes…in a way. But life isn't as easy as it is in fairy tales, Marlene. Things are more complicated in real life," Lucrecia replied. She wasn't too comfortable with crushing the girl's spirits, but she'd made it her resolve not to lie about anything ever again after what had happened the last time she lied.

The next thing Lucrecia knew, she was getting bear-hugged by a girl half her size.

Marlene buried her head into Lucrecia's chest and squeezed her tightly.

"Don't worry, Auntie Cree! You're gonna get your happy ending next!" Marlene stated, looking up at her. "I'll make sure of it! You deserve for all your dreams to come true, especially after you made all of Uncle Vinnie's come true!"

"I made Vincent's dreams come true?" Lucrecia chuckled lightly. Marlene nodded her head vigorously.

"Yup! He loves you very much, Auntie Cree! Don't you know that?"

"Yes, I do…now I do," she replied, blushing slightly and smiling. Marlene hopped off of her lap and smiled back, a determined look in her eyes. She turned and dashed to the stairs.

"Where are you going, Marlene?" Tifa called as the girl dashed past her.

"I'm gonna be Auntie Cree and Uncle Vinnie's Fairy Godmother!" Marlene said, nodding. "I'm gonna give them a happy ending!" With that, the girl sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

**Knight in Tarnished Armor**

Vincent smiled, watching Cloud pace back and forth in the study at Reeve's house. The others were off doing their own thing (Vincent guessed that meant patrolling the perimeter, seeing as everyone seemed to think that Cloud was going to head for the hills as soon as the moment arose). He doubted Cloud was going anywhere, though.

"You're going to pace a hole in Reeve's floor, Cloud. I do not think he'll be too happy about that." Cloud stopped pacing and flopped into the armchair next to Vincent.

"I can't believe it," Cloud muttered for what Vincent was sure was the two hundredth and fifty-second time (not that he was counting) in the last two hours.

"What can you not believe?" he asked, looking over at Cloud through the corners of his eye. Was it just the light or did he look pale?

"I'm getting married," Cloud said, looking over at Vincent. "To _Tifa Lockheart_."

"From the way you look, you make it seem like that is a _bad_ thing, Cloud," Vincent warned.

"No, it's not that. It's just…well…why'd she pick _me_, of all people?"

"I do not understand. Please clarify." Vincent knew that Cloud wasn't one to talk about much, especially not his feelings. But right now, Cloud seemed to need someone to listen to him.

He watched as the younger blonde took a minute to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Well, I mean…she could have _anyone_. So why me, when there are like fifty guys after her?"

"Because you love her for her heart, not her body," Vincent suggested. Cloud blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well…I'm sure there were one or two sincere guys there. I mean, Johnny loved her since we were kids, just like I did..."

"Why can you not accept that she loves you, Cloud?"

"Because it feels like I'm dreaming," he replied, sighing. "That, any moment, I'm going to wake up, and it's all going to be a fantasy."

"Wake up, Cloud. This is no dream," Vincent said. Cloud smiled.

"Thanks Vincent…"

"You're welcome Cloud; though listening to you was no trouble."

"No, it's not that. Er, well, it is that, but it's something else too. I mean, thanks for being here. It really means a lot to us…well, me and Teef, you know." Vincent nodded, smiling again. "Do you mind if I change the subject now?" Cloud asked.

"Not at all," Vincent answered, picking up a cup of tea that he'd made earlier.

"Um…this may be none of my business, but when are you going to propose to Doctor Crescent?" Cloud asked, looking inquisitively at Vincent. He was expecting some stoic reply about how much time was necessary for someone like Lucrecia to heal. In fact, he was sure of that response.

So when Vincent choked on his tea and turned a bright shade of red, Cloud didn't know what to expect anymore. Actually, he was waiting for someone to run in and tell him that Sephiroth was back, or that Omega was starting its accession, because he was sure it was the Apocalypse all over again.

"Whoa, Vince, you okay?" he asked, looking over at his red-eyed friend. "Look, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said anything…"

Vincent said nothing as he set down his tea and stared at the floor. He remained silent for a while longer before looking up again and turning to Cloud.

"Cloud…might I confide in you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, Vince, what is it?" Cloud asked sincerely, smiling.

"I was…actually planning on…asking her...well…soon…"

"Like…how soon?"

"Tonight, after the wedding." Vincent expected the man to laugh, or at the very least, snicker. But Cloud just nodded approvingly.

"Finally," he said, crossing his arms.

"Hypocrite," Vincent scoffed, frowning.

"Huh? How so? _I_ didn't take thirty-five plus years to tell Tifa how I felt."

"No. But you did take eleven plus years. And, might I add, that thirty of those 'thirty-five plus' years I spent locked in a coffin."

"So what? Five of those 'eleven plus' years I spent in coma," Cloud countered.

"So we are about even. That makes you a hypocrite."

"Whatever you say, Vincent. Wait, do you have a ring for her?"

"Yes, actually," Vincent replied, digging into his pockets and pulling out a chain. On it were two matching rings. Vincent undid the clasp and slipped off one of the rings, handing it to Cloud.

Cloud looked at the intricate piece of jewelry in his hand. It was a silver band with a diamond in the center and four rubies studded on each side. Outlining the rubies and diamond were black diamonds inscribed in ink. Though tarnished with age, he could still see that the ring was really a work of art- a _handmade_ work of art.

"Did you, by chance, _make_ this?" he asked, still examining the ring.

"Yes I did. My younger brother taught me how. He was very skilled in metal working."

"It's amazing," Cloud replied, squinting at the underside of the ring. There was something inscribed there.

"Thank you."

"What does 'Amo te' mean?" Cloud asked, reading the inscription. Vincent smiled.

"'I love you.' It's in Cetra." Cloud nodded and handed the ring back to Vincent.

"I'm not a girl, but I think she'll like that, Vince. When did you get the time to make something like that?"

"I when I had free time back when I was a Turk."

"Wait a second, you mean this is the _original_ ring you planned to give to Lucrecia?"

"Yes."

"Does she know you still have it?"

"No. In fact, I would guess she _never_ knew I had it."

"Oh…I see…"

"Do not feel sorry for me, Cloud. It is in the past now," Vincent said, smiling down at the ring before replacing it on the chain and slipping it back in his pocket. "Oh, you might want to look out." Cloud looked up.

"Huh? Look out? For what?"

Just as he completed that string of questions, Cloud was promptly tackled out of his chair by a flying mass of purple.

"HELLO!" Galain shouted at the crumpled heap of Cloud that lay in front of him, hands over his head.

"Ow! Damn it, Galain, watch where you're flying!" Cloud laughed, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Flying? I can't _fly_, Ser Strife! I can leap though," Galain corrected, jumping up and down to demonstrate. "But I digress! Congratulations, Ser Strife!"

"What now?" Cloud asked. Sometimes, he had a problem following this random demon's train of thought.

"Ha! Silly Terrain, are you awake in there?" Galain asked, knocking on Cloud's head lightly. "Congratulations on marrying your childhood sweetheart! This is absolutely wonderful news! I adore weddings, don't you Vincent?"

"Never been to one," Vincent lied, though he never really considered Lucrecia's marriage to Hojo as a wedding.

"WHAT?!" Galain looked mortified, much to Cloud's amusement. "Oh my! Now what do we do, Ser Strife?! He'll _never_ propose for sure!"

"What does the fact that I've never seen a wedding have to do with anything?" Vincent scoffed.

"No, it's not _that_, Master Valentine! It's that you, for one, _lied_, and that you, for two, have only been to _one_ wedding at that was the horrid union of that insane dirty Terrain and dear Sira Crescent!" Galain explained, exasperated.

_I forgot he could still read my mind_. Vincent thought.

_**That's a stupid thing to forget!**_ Galain added. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Galain, he just told me he's going to propose to her tonight, you know," Cloud put in, hoping Vincent wouldn't kill him. He looked over and saw that Vincent looked slightly relieved.

"He IS?! WONDERFUL!" The Beast shouted. "Wait, how did I _not_ know this?"

"Because Cloud is the first person, Terrain or otherwise, that I've told," Vincent stated. "So there was no one to spread the rumor for you to hear, Galain."

"Oh, this is just WONDERFUL!" Galain continued to gush, no longer deterred by the fact that he was getting information _second_. "First there is the holy union between the two saviors of the world, Ser Strife and Sira Lockheart, and then there is Master Valentine and Sira Crescent! Both quiet long waited, might I add. Though, Ser Strife, might I have one query?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, what is it?" Cloud asked as Vincent helped him up from the floor.

"Why is it that you, Terrain Savior of the Gaia, _twice_-Conqueror of the Son of Calamity, are petrified to marry someone as _perfect_ for you as Sira Lockheart? Shouldn't this be as easy as _breathing_ for you?" Galain asked, putting a thoughtful finger on his chin. Cloud just stared at him.

"Uh, for that answer, ask Vincent. I just told him…but…where did all those titles come from?" Cloud asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, that's just what the other guardians and myself call you. 'Cloud Strife' is too plain for them, though I honestly like it fine myself."

Cloud just stared at Galain before turning to Vincent and whispering.

"There are _more_ things like him?!"

"Yes…I've had the…_luck_ of meeting about half of them."

"Are they all as crazy?"

"I'm not crazy!" Galain interrupted. "My reality's just _different_ than yours!"

"You got that right," Cloud said. Next to him, Vincent snorted. The next thing they knew, the three of them-one human, one demon, and one person somewhere in between- were all laughing.

When they finally stopped, Vincent noticed that Cloud was staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Cloud said, smiling and turning away. "That's just the first time I've ever heard you laugh."

* * *

**Holy Union**

Everything went as planned. Or maybe it was better than planned. The wedding, to say the least, was beautiful. Areith's Church was decorated just for the occasion, and everyone who was invited came. Even the ex- field leader and leader of the former Team Avalanche, Sears and Elfie, made an appearance. Every seat was filled and there was some people standing. Every seat but two, saved respectively for Zackary Fair and Areith Gast.

And though no one could see them, everyone knew they were there.

Marlene was beautiful in her flower-girl's outfit; Denzel looked embarrassed to have to present the rings in front of all the people. Yuffie awed everyone by actually wearing her bridesmaid dress and looking pretty good in it. Shera and Shelke looked wonderful too, so much so that Cid would be seen later on scaring men away form his wife while Shelke hovered close to Nanaki.

Vincent was about knocked off his feet seeing Lucrecia as the Maid of Honor, but composed himself right as Tifa came through the door.

And, just like Yuffie predicted, Cloud almost fainted. He needed Vincent to steady him during Tifa's slow walk down the isle, arm in arm with Barrett.

There were no interruptions, and only one thing went differently than planned. When Reeve finally got to the part where he said "And if anyone believes that these two should _not_ be together, speak now or forever hold your peace," the man added, "Though you'd have to be a complete moron to think that and will probably be shot for speaking up."

The crowd thought that this was funny and Cloud and Tifa both turned bright red. Vincent wondered if that, though, was because they knew whoever spoke up most likely _would_ be shot.

* * *

**Divine Intervention**

Vincent was nervous now, an emotion he'd never felt before. _Never_ felt before. But if anyone noticed that he was slightly fidgeting with the hemming of his tux or shifting from foot to foot, no one said anything.

Maybe that was for the best. Cloud and Tifa deserved to be the center of attention for once. Though, Vincent mussed, it certainly looked like Cloud wasn't too happy with being in the limelight, but he seemed happy enough standing next to Tifa.

Vincent knew he wasn't going to have enough guts to actually _ask_ Lucrecia to marry him. He'd probably stumble over words and just give up…so why go through the trouble?

In came Divine Intervention.

"Ser Valentine!" Galain said, trotting up to Vincent and then standing at his full height to lean against the wall next to his brooding master.

"What is it, Galain?"

"Ser, the moon is directly above the balcony and it is _quiet_ a sight to see! The whole garden is illuminated and fireflies are out, brighter than the sun itself!" Galain stated happily, watching Vincent out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you trying to say, Galain?" Vincent asked.

Galain did not loose his temper often, only in cases when he felt there was no other way to get his point across. Luckily no one was in the hallway at that time.

Galain sprung around and grabbed Vincent by the collar of his shirt, pulling him off the wall and lifting him by the neck so that the two of them were forced to make eye contact.

"Listen here, Vincent Valentine! If you do not go find Lucrecia _right now_ and propose to her or at least knock her off her feet with a mind-blowing kiss, I will drag your lanky ass out in front of _everyone_, grab a microphone, and _do it for you_. And then, after she accepts, I will keep her company for the thirty more years she has to wait for you to wake up from the coma _I'm_ going to beat you into. Do you understand?!" Galain roared, glaring into Vincent's eyes.

Nothing scared Vincent Valentine…

Except for maybe this.

"Ye-yes sir…"

"Then go!" Galain dropped Vincent, who scrambled to his feet and dashed off down the hallway.

"OTHER WAY!" Galain shouted. Vincent turned on his heel and went the other way.

* * *

**Real-Life Fairy Tale**

Vincent had some how gotten away from Galain and gotten Lucrecia out onto the balcony without catching too many people's attention. So he thought he was in the clear for just asking her, taking his rejection with a grain of salt, and getting on with the night.

He didn't notice that, inside, all the dancing had stopped and everyone was watching him.

"Vincent, what's wrong? You've been jumpy all night," Lucrecia said, laying her hand on Vincent's arm and pulling him from his delusions.

"Oh…uh, it's nothing…really," Vincent replied, checking his pocket to make sure the ring was still there.

"I'm sure. What is it _really_, Vincent?"

"I'm sorry; I'm wasting your time. Let's just get back to the party shall…" Vincent heard Galain clear his throat inside his head. Vincent gulped slightly and turned to her. "Scratch that last part. Um….can I ask you a question?"

Lucrecia smiled. Something must be up, if Vincent was as nervous as a high school boy trying to ask the most popular girl in school to Prom. She nodded.

"Promise you won't laugh or slap me?" Lucrecia raised one eyebrow and nodded again.

Vincent had been debating all night whether or not he should try to ease her into the situation, but in the end he decided just to ask her and get it over with.

So he fell to one knee, took her hand, pulled the ring from his pocket, and whispered, "Lucrecia Crescent, will you marry me?"

He was about to take her stunned silence as rejection (as were all the onlookers) when Lucrecia grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

_**That, Ser Valentine, is a yes.**_

Vincent couldn't help but smile as he slipped the ring onto her finger and she smiled at him, happy tears dripping from her eyes. She stared at the ring for a moment before kissing him again.

The room behind them erupted with cheers. Yuffie jumped up and down, despite being in a dress. Shelke smiled, shocking the people around her. Cid proposed a toast and Barrett agreed. Nanaki roared and Cait Sith laughed. All members of Avalanche reacted in different ways. The Turks set off fireworks from where they had been sitting on the roof.

Galain roared along side Nanaki, loud enough to shake the building. Vincent heard the revving of a chainsaw and clanking of old metal, both coupled with demonic laughter, just briefly, from two demons he never thought he'd see or hear again. Lucrecia finally felt the weight of her past failures lift from her as she immersed herself in Vincent's arms.

And this whole time, no one noticed Reno sitting there with a small video camera, recording this all for future generations.

* * *

**Galain Always Wins**

Galain slipped out of the room when the members of Avalanche converged onto Vincent and Lucrecia to congratulate them. The Beast felt proud, Vincent had finally grown up, at least in the demon's perspective.

Galain had been surprised to see his allies, Hellmasker and Death Gigas, reappear to join in the celebration. He would make sure to thank them next time they met in the Lifestream.

But right now, Galain had another mission. He trotted off, unseen, towards the outskirts of Edge, where a small forest was starting to grow. A sign, the dear Planet was healing. On any normal day, Galain would stop and speak to the Tree Spirits and ask how they were doing in their new mission of re-beautifying the planet, but right now, he had a deadline to meet.

Entering the clearing, Galain found what he was looking for. What appeared to be a Terrain male sat on a tree stump, clothes matching the "in-style" in Edge. He was leaning on one knee cap, with his arm wrapped around the one leg while the other hung over the edge of the stump, allowing the foot to rest on the ground. His dark purplish-red hair covered his glowing yellow eyes, which gave away the fact that the man was obviously _not_ human, but demon, like Galain.

"I lost," the demon said, sighing as Galain entered the clearing.

"Yes you did. I told you not to bet with me. I _always_ win," Galain boasted, smiling a toothy grin at the other demon.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Galain, before I do it for you. You only won because you said something to Valentine. If you had kept quiet, I would have won," the demon said sullenly.

"It's called Divine Intervention."

"Your Divine Intervention," the demon stated, using air quotes, "should be considered cheating."

"You're the only one who complains…but maybe that is because the _Great Demon Lord_ Chaos is not used to loosing to worthless peons like me?" Galain asked, laughing. The other demon dropped his guise, appearing now as none other than Chaos himself.

"You're my first loss. Don't push your luck."

"You cannot send me to Oblivion, Chaos-dono. According to Iyshie's Decree, I am permitted to remain with Master Valentine as long as he can stand me. Meaning you can't hurt me yet!" Galain teased. Chaos rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you special…but that brings me to my next question. Why the hell did you remain here?" Chaos asked. "You left when I did, didn't you? So why did you come back?"

"I missed him."

"What?!"

"I mean, after thirty Terrain years, you kind of develop a sort of bond with your host. At least _I_ did. It turns out that I found his life much more entertaining and enjoyable than my own…so I went back," Galain said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I only fear that now, as everything falls in place for Ser Valentine's reward from the Planet, I wonder if he will send me away."

"You believe he is that shallow, even after all this time?" Chaos scolded.

"You are right, Chaos-dono, and I seem too quick to judge once again. But, Ser Chaos…don't you miss Master Valentine as well?"

Chaos said nothing as he stood up and walked past the Beast. He sighed finally, and, just before he took off into the sky, replied.

"Maybe I do, Galain. Maybe I do."

* * *

**A/N: I -heart- Galain and Chaos. :-) Okay, so, after the next chapter, the _real_ story begins. You know, the one that actually _has_ Rhapsody in it...Sorry it's taken me so long! **

**Reviews? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Flames? Did I make Lucrecia too much of a Mary Sue?**


	7. Chapter Six: Rhapsody

**Yay! An update! Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter! -**

* * *

Chapter Six: Rhapsody

**Not a Normal Family**

Tifa looked around the bar happily. Life was just about perfect right now. She and Cloud had been married for six months now and had legally adopted Denzel. Cid and Shera were expecting their first children (she's going to have twins) in about a month. Yuffie was as spunky as ever though there were some rumors about her having a "suitor." Reeve and Rufus had finally worked out a plan to help rebuild and conserve the Planet. Barret's search for alternative energy was a huge success and North Corel had also been rebuilt. Shelke was aiding the WRO in making advances in technology. The Turks were still being Turks, but Tseng had _finally_ proposed to Elena and they were planning on getting married some time within the next year. Yes, everything was great…

…except no one had seen Vincent in two months.

Tifa couldn't help it. She was getting worried. She'd called the Shinra Mansion and gotten no response. Reeve had helped her get in contact with Lucrecia via cell phone and Mrs. Valentine had apologized and said they'd moved. When Tifa had asked where and why, Lucrecia had said they'd moved to Vincent's old house, the Valentine Manor (shocker, the place was still in _perfect_ condition, just dusty), and that Galain had been the one who convinced them to move.

Tifa noticed that Galain convinced Vincent to do a lot of things.

But since then, there had been no contact with the Valentines. Well, with _Vincent_. Where was he, anyway?

It was just after lunch and the bar only had the AVALANCHE and Turk members in it when Tifa got her answer.

The door swung open with a loud crash, startling the occupants. Cloud jumped to his feet and had a hand on his sword before he even checked to see who it was.

"Vincent?" he asked, shocked. Everyone turned to look with the same amazement.

"Long time no see, buddy!" Cid shouted. "Where ya been?" They waited for an answer, something nonchalant that always came from Vincent, the epitome of calm.

That's not what they got today.

Vincent walked quickly to the bar and sat down, saying nothing right away. Tifa looked at him strangely.

"Vincent, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked. He looked up at her for a moment.

And then slammed his head onto the bar.

"VINCENT! Don't do that!" Tifa yelled, shocked.

"What do I do?!" Vincent asked, sitting straight again and grabbing Tifa's hands, a look of panic in his eyes.

"What? Is something wrong with you or Lucrecia?" Tifa asked, feeling uncomfortable. If _Vincent_ was panicked, something was up.

"Something wrong...HA! Yes, something's wrong with Lucrecia! She's _pregnant_, that's what!" Vincent squeaked, shuddering.

"Vincent, that's wonderful!" Shera cheered.

"Yea, congrats Vincent!" Cloud added, smiling. Vincent looked at the two of them and shook his head violently.

"No it's not! This is so _not_ wonderful! This is not good! How did this happen?!" Vincent asked, slamming his head against the bar again.

"Well, when two people love each other _very _much…" a voice behind him said.

"RENO, SHUT UP!" Vincent screamed. Reno jolted (that comment wasn't from him) and jumped to his feet. Tifa saw Rude laughing. Had _Rude_ just said that?

"I didn't say nothing!" Reno yelped. "Personally, I think you're being a baby about this! You should be happy, Vampire!"

"Yea Vince, what's the big deal? So you're going to have a kid, so what? So is Shera,"  
Reeve said, pointing out the obvious.

"I can't be a father!" Vincent stated. "I'm hardly a person!"

"Don't say that, Ser Valentine!" Galain said, walking in and beaming. "Hello everyone! Isn't this just wonderful news?" he trotted over and sat at Vincent's feet, his famous doggy-grin making everyone laugh.

"Galain, shut up!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this is _not_ good. No, it's _not_! If anyone has noticed, Lucrecia and I aren't exactly the most _normal_ parents!" Vincent said, standing up. "I hate to remind you all, but her _last_ kid tried to take over the world and _kill us all_. TWICE!" He slammed his fist into the bar for emphasis. The onlookers jumped.

"But that was Hoj-" Barret started but was cut off. Vincent wasn't done, oh no.

"And, to add to _that_, there's me, the undead zombie. Besides being shot and brought to life, I have this," Vincent stated, pulling Galain up by his ears for all to see. Galain waved. "Stuck inside me and I used to have three others _just like him_."

"I doubt we're genetic, Ser Valentine," Galain said.

"You never know," Vincent muttered, dropping Galain back to the floor. Tifa sighed.

"So that's it, isn't it?"

"What?" Vincent asked, sitting down again.

"It's all about being 'normal,' isn't it?" Before Vincent could say anything, she kept going. "Because, if you haven't noticed, none of us are exactly _normal_, Vincent." She gestured around the room and Vincent looked.

Barret, one arm real, the other made of metal and turned into a gun. Cloud, mako-enhanced, memories shattered, forever haunted by the past. Cid, who smoked more than a chimney and still lived to be the first man in Space, and Shera, the woman who stood by him despite everything he'd done. Yuffie, a _princess_ who loved materia and her country to no end. Reeve, a genius who cared more about people than himself and Cait Sith, a product of Reeve's boredom, a talking robotic cat. Nanaki, the former "Red XII," a "reunion theory" survivor and the sole guardian of Cosmo Canyon (and a he talks too).

Rufus Shinra, the last of the tyrants, a cold-hearted moral train wreck with a madman's mind. Rude, who never spoke and took all the crap Reno gave him with indifference. Elena, who, despite everything that had happened and being a Turk, still held on to her friends and who she was. Tseng, the personification of loyalty. Reno, the alcoholic druggie who was hiding something underneath his feigned stupidity.

And finally Tifa, who everyone saw as a constant, the remaining light in this dismal, dark world.

Tifa was right, Vincent knew that. But still.

"I'm even _less_ normal than all of you," he replied, sighing.

"Ser Valentine, don't be so hard on yourself!" Galain whined, ears drooping. Vincent just stared at the bar. Tifa was about to say something when Lucrecia Valentine walked into the room. When she noticed that all eyes were on her she smiled.

"So Vincent told you already, huh?" she said, patting her stomach proudly.

* * *

**The Naming**

Lucrecia walked over and sat down next to Vincent, laying her head on his shoulder. She waved to Galain and then nodded to everyone.

"Sorry for taking so long. I took a nap and could not wake up," she said, laughing slightly.

"I know what you mean!" Shera agreed, pointing to her stomach for emphasis. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you so much. Isn't this wonderful?" Lucrecia replied, beaming from ear to ear. It was obvious to the room's occupants that she was ecstatic about having a child she would actually be able to _raise_.

"Convince yer husband of that," Cid muttered. Lucrecia smiled at Vincent and kissed his nose gently. Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Teacher, Teacher!" Reno said, waving his hand around madly in the air, like a child saying "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Yes Reno?" Lucrecia asked, laughing. Reno stood up and pointed at Vincent.

"His Vampireness should stop being so emotional and be happy he actually can _have_ a kid." When Lucrecia looked at him blankly (and Vincent glared), he continued. "I mean, after everything 'Mr. Creepy, Disgusting, and Murderous' did to him." (That's Reno's name for Hojo xX).

"Reno, how long do you want to live?" Vincent growled. Reno smiled like the idiot he was.

"Not long," he replied, bowing and sitting down. Vincent muttered something about Reno watching his back. He was punished by Lucrecia slapping him in the back of his head.

"You know he's right, Vincent," Elena stated.

"I am?" Reno asked.

"He is?!" the room asked in unison. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I know it's crazy weird. But what he's really saying, Vince, is that you should be happy that you're able to bring new life to this planet. And besides, the kid won't go insane because you're not gonna do some weird, creeptastical experiments on it. So cheer up, Emo-kid!"

Absolute silence. Elena gulped, wondering if she was going to die…They'd never seen Lucrecia kill anyone, but Elena was sure the female scientist might just attempt murder soon. She cursed inwardly. Why did she bring up the whole Jenova project anyway?

"My, since when did the Turks give out advice?" Lucrecia said, smiling. "Vincent, you really should have done better back in our days. I like these Turks better."

"Haha!" Reno laughed. Rude turned slightly pink under his sunglasses, making Tseng and Elena laugh too. Rufus just shrugged, though it was obvious he was proud of his Turks.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but I have to know. What names have you guys decided on?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

"Boy or girl?" Lucrecia asked.

"Both!"

"Oh, well…I got to pick out the boys' names and Vincent took girls'…so…um…"

"You can tell them," Vincent said, smiling slightly. Lucrecia just shook her head.

"Well, I was thinking either Grimore, in remembrance of Vincent's father, Jasper, or Zel."

"Zel? That's a weird name," Yuffie said. "Why Zel?"

"Wasn't that your brother's name, Vincent?" Reeve asked. Vincent nodded.

"Whoa, Vince had a brother?!" Barrett stated, shocked.

"Yes…an _adopted _brother," he replied. Barrett just shook his head.

"Okay, so girls' names?" Tifa asked, looking expectantly at Vincent.

"Valkyrie or Riley," he answered simply. Galain nudged Lucrecia's knee.

"That's a different answer than the last time, Sira Valentine, don't you remember?" he said.

"And he was so dead-set on the name too," Lucrecia said.

"What? Oh, tell the truth Vincent!" Yuffie ordered.

"Yeah! What's the real name?" Elena begged.

Vincent sighed and gave in.

"Rhapsody."

* * *

**Godfather**

For Galain, time was passing in a blur…which was saying something, for Daemons were normally able to take things very slow. But ever since Ser Valentine had revealed to his friends and ex-enemies about Lucrecia's pregnancy, there never seemed to be a minute of rest.

Galain couldn't help but feel as apprehensive as his host was. As Vincent worried about how "normal" the child would be, Galain worried about much bigger things: the child's fate and the part the Planet would want it to play.

He was ready to plead for the child, to beg for it to remain unmarked. Or, if the child should be marked, to be marked as a savior, not a destroyer. He would beg and plead and do _anything_ to prevent heartbreak for Sira Valentine, and to prevent another "sin" to fall upon his host.

He would do _anything_.

He also couldn't help but feel prideful. His host, Ser Valentine, had finally gotten his reward. The Planet had given him not only Lucrecia, but a child as well.

"Galain, what are you thinking about?" Lucrecia's voice broke the Beast's concentration. He smiled at the woman as she waddled into the room. It had been months since the revealing, and Galain could tell that the child would be coming very soon. Even from where he stood, ten feet away, he could hear its little heart beating away.

"Just about your and Ser Valentine's future, Sira," he replied, smiling.

"Are you worried?" she asked, sitting down in a nearby chair. Galain sat across from her, as he was in his "human form."

"What would I be worried about?" he asked, smiling.

"Vincent told me you seemed to think he wouldn't want you around after the baby is born."

"Oh, that. Well…I wouldn't want to be a burden. And you'll have your hands full. I hear caring for Terrain infants is quite a strenuous ordeal."

"So…you're going to leave?" she asked, looking sad.

"Only if Ser Valentine wishes for me to." Lucrecia's eyes lit up.

"So you'll stay!"

"Again, if that is what Ser Valentine wants. For once in his life, I hope he worries about his _own_ happiness before that of others."

"He's not bothered by you, you know."

"I am aware that we share the mutual feeling of acceptance of one another's existence. He is no longer just a 'host' to me, and I am no longer what he called 'a figment of my imagination.'"

"Oh."

"Is that not the answer you were looking for?"

"Do you know what a 'godfather' is, Galain?"

"Yes. A godfather is normally a close family friend that is named after a child is born to take care of said child in the event the parents can no longer do so. A godmother normal accompanies said godfather. That's a common practice among Terrains, is it not?"

"Yes it is. Are you aware that Vincent asked me if _you_ could be our child's godfather?"

Galain was silent. No, for the first time in his incredibly long life, Galain was _shocked_.

"But…I am not Terrain, Sira. In fact, I am a _parasite_ on your husband's mind and soul! This must be a joke."

"It's not. Vincent told me that he owes his life to you; that you saved him countless times, even when he refused to acknowledge your existence. And you helped him control Chaos. He feels it's the least he can do." Lucrecia rubbed her bulging stomach and smiled. "I agreed with him."

"How…could I refuse…?" Galain replied, eyes softening. Actually, he felt like releasing the substance humans called "tears," but refrained. "If that is what you wish of me, than I most certainly will accept."

Lucrecia's smile made the room seem ten times brighter.

"Thank you so much, Galain. I'm going to go tell Vincent! He'll be so happy!" Lucrecia said, struggling to get out of her chair. Galain slid over to help her up. "Darn it, I have no balance anymore," she added. Galain chuckled as he helped her to the door and as he watched her waddle down the hallway towards the main library that was attached to Vincent's room.

He turned back around and smiled at Lucrecia's chair, not empty despite the fact that its occupant had left. Sitting there now was a small spirit-one of a child. Its features showed no gender specification, just the tell-tale red eyes and black hair that made a Valentine. Only, the tips of the child's hair were red-brown.

"Hello, dear child," Galain said softly. The spirit smiled back at him. "Will I be seeing you soon?" The child nodded. "Did you hear that last conversation?" Another nod. "Are you alright with a demon as a godfather?" A smile. "May I make you a promise?" The child nodded happily. "I will protect you…just like I did your father. No, better than I did. I promise this to you."

The child carefully stood up from the chair and walked over to Galain, holding out its hand. Galain carefully took the spirit's hand and kissed it.

"Long life to you, dear child."

The spirit was gone.

* * *

**Proof that Vincent's Human**

The time moved too fast. First it had just been news, just a hope. It was now reality. Vincent rushed Lucrecia to the hospital while Galain darted off to alert his friends, who all arrived at the hospital ten minutes after Vincent. Cloud was so desperate to get back that he left mid-delivery, leaving his bike in Kalm, and transporting to the hospital with Galain.

They were all there, waiting in the designated room just like they did when Cid and Shera's boy-girl twins, Avian and Ella, were born. The twins were present now, sleeping in their mother's arms.

Even the Turks showed up.

Vincent had looked slightly petrified when he walked into the waiting room. He'd been told to wait outside and the doctors had rushed off with his wife, leaving him behind. He now sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, hands clasped together and resting against his forehead in prayer. The others comforted him and sat together excitedly.

Galain could see what the others could not. And he saw that, besides just the AVALANCHE members and those of Turk, the Guardians had decided to show up. Well, only some could make it, both the others sent their congratulations (and gifts) with the ones that could come.

They now sat clustered around the praying form of Vincent Valentine. Dao Cho had one hand on Vincent's shoulder; the others were in positions of meditation. Mog sat on his other shoulder, bouncing up and down happily. Bahamut, in his half-human form, stood next to Vincent, smiling down at the man. Alexander stood guard near the door. Ifirit and Hades stood behind Vincent, both resting their hands on his bowed head. Lady Cosmos, founder of Cosmo Canyon, held Vincent's hands in her own, praying with him. And last of all, Number XIII of the Knights of the Round, sat in front of Vincent, one hand resting on his leg, sword resting on the ground. Shiva, Phoenix, and Leviathan were with Lucrecia.

Galain could feel Vincent's calmness, and his confusion about why that was. The Beast knew that was the work of his comrades.

And then the doctor walked through the door. The chatter died down and Vincent looked up, the Guardians looking with him.

"Mr. Valentine, I presume?" the doctor said, smiling. Vincent stood up, nodding. "Would you like to meet your daughter now?" Opening the door again, the doctor led the way. Galain was surprised when he saw how hard it was for Vincent just to walk.

He'd never felt his host so happy.

One after another, the members of AVALANCHE and Turk met the newest member to the group: Rhapsody Liana Valentine.

Time past again. The Guardians said their goodbyes to Galain and went off to spread the word about the new birth to the denizens of the Lifestream. Cloud regretfully went to retrieve his bike, leaving Tifa to help Lucrecia and Vincent when they were ready to leave. The others left at a slower pace.

Lucrecia was sleeping, and little Rhapsody had been moved to the room with the other newborns, sleeping under surveillance until the doctors were sure she was healthy.

Tifa found Vincent standing outside that room, hands and forehead resting against the glass as he watched his daughter sleep.

"She's beautiful," he whispered as Tifa walked in. Tifa smiled.

"New life always is."

"I just can't believe…" he whispered, "that something so…innocent….could be related to me."

"But she is Vincent," Tifa replied quietly. She walked over and rested her hand on top of his. "She is."

"I know…I…know…" he said, smiling to the glass. "Tifa…thank you for being here today."

"It's no problem. I just hope you'll all show up when this happens to me," she replied happily, tapping his hand and backing away. Vincent chuckled and nodded, looking at her for a moment and then looking back at his daughter again.

"I just can't stop watching her…" he whispered. "I don't know why."

"She's barely one day old and you're already over-protective," Tifa joked. "Don't worry, she's not going anywhere."

"I know," he laughed.

"I'm going to go check on Lucrecia, okay?" Tifa said, heading towards the exit. Vincent nodded.

"See you later, Tifa."

"Yea, see ya," Tifa replied, looking back. She was glad she did, because she saw something she never thought was possible from Vincent Valentine. The proof that he was longing for, the proof of his own humanity.

As Tifa watched in stillness, a loving smile formed, breaking his chiseled features and softening them.

Silent tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, splashing to the floor as he whispered her name over and over again, still convincing himself it was real.

* * *

**A/N: I'm crying right now...wow, I'm such a sap...lol. Thanks for reading! Comments? Reviews? Questions? Suggustions? They're all welcome! -yawns- night!**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Nightmare Returns

**

* * *

**

A/N: Who's a slacker? I'm a slacker...lol, here's the next chapter. Chaos is in it! -claps- Hope you enjoy! I wrote the poem at the beginning...hehe.

**THANK YOU** **Aurora M. Tepes FOR BETA-ING! -bows-**

**Disclamer: I do not own FFVII/Dirge characters. They belong to Square-Enix.**

**Head of Square-Enix: YES! BOW TO ME! BOW MY PUPPETS!**

**Me: Hey! GET OFF THE ROOF!**

**Head: NEVER! I AM A GOD! YOU SHALL ALL BOW DOWN AND HAIL ME!**

**Me: err...okay?**  


* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Seven: The Nightmare Returns

"'_True to this heart of mine  
__It's impossible to kill a Valentine_

_It is like attempting to kill the Undying  
__You seem to dispose of them without trying_

_Yet, after all that is done and said  
__It turns out they are _still_ not dead.'"_

_Spoken by the Daemon Lady Iyshie, as quoted by Lindon Valentine, Chapter Fifteen of the __Chronicles of Yore_

**Parenting 101**

Everyone had told Vincent that parenting was difficult, with all the waking up at 2 am, the crying, pooping, always sick baby, and everyone getting irritable.

So he must have lucked out.

Rhapsody barely cried. In fact, instead of crying the second she was born, Rhapsody had been laughing. She only cried when it was logical. For instance, she whimpered when she was hungry, and whined when she was bored. She only full out cried when someone took her toys away or if she couldn't sleep.

And, on rare occasions, she'd cry if Vincent was away on a trip for the WRO too long. Galain found this funny, saying that Rhapsody must have gotten that from her mother (Lucrecia didn't deny it).

The pooping problem was inevitable, but Vincent didn't find that too hard to handle. It could have been worse. And, just like the crying, she was rarely sick (that's how Vincent learned she _hated_ carrots…they came back up seconds after going down…).

As for the waking up at odd hours in the night, Vincent didn't care. He didn't like sleeping too much anyway (something changes in you after you sleep for thirty-some years). But, on the nights Lucrecia _forced_ him to get at least eight hours of shut -eye; either she or Galain would take care of the Rhapsody, if she woke up.

So, as far as newborn baby nightmares, Vincent was happy to say he'd experienced far worse.

* * *

**The Midnight Lesson Taught by Professor Galain Beast**

Lucrecia yawned and looked over at her clock. "12:01 am" it read. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up slowly, looking at the empty space next to her normally inhabited by Vincent. Instantly awake, she sighed and got up. Pulling on a robe, she left the room, padding quietly down the hallway. She thought about checking the library but was stopped when she saw light coming out of baby Rhapsody's room, partially obscured by a shadow. Getting closer, Lucrecia saw, for a fact, that the shadow belonged to Vincent, who was standing outside the door, looking in.

Vincent looked back at her and held up one finger to signify quiet. She slid next to him and looked in, trying to stifle a laugh.

Inside the room, Galain sat with Rhapsody sitting on his lap. The old Daemon was reading to her from a very old, dusty tome. From where Vincent stood, he could barely make out the name, written in Galain's language: Daemonic.

"_The Chronicles of Yore_," Vincent grinned as he whispered to Lucrecia. "Shocking, yet oddly predictable."

"Predictable?" Lucrecia asked.

"When he was in my head, he often quoted segments from the _Chronicles_, normally to spite Chaos. I gathered that it was his favorite book, but I never asked him why…You did a study on it. Do you know who wrote it?" Vincent asked in return.

"Nope…the author used the pen-name 'The Novelist' and no one ever discovered who-or what- 'The Novelist' was. It could have been a multitude of people, in fact. No one knows for sure."

"I bet Galain knows…"

"You bet I know what, Ser?" Galain asked, looking up. Lucrecia jumped slightly, sure that their whispering had been so quiet no one could have heard them (then again, Galain _was_ a daemon). Before Vincent replied, Galain got up and put Rhapsody back in her crib; after tucking her in and giving her a kiss on the forehead, the once-feared Daemon walked into the hallway, smiling brightly.

"Who the author of that book is," Vincent replied, pointing at the_ Chronicles_, which was still nestled in Galain's hand.

"And why were you reading out of it to my six-month-old daughter?" Lucrecia inquired. Galain chuckled at Lucrecia's question.

"Well, I was reading her my favorite story, of course. Why not teach little Rhapsody her ancestry in a fun way, I say!" Galain said brightly. Vincent and Lucrecia exchanged a glance.

"'Ancestry?'" they both asked together.

"Do my ears deceive me?" he asked, looking shocked. "You _didn't_ know? Is _that_ why you asked me who the Novelists of Yore were?"

"Huh? Wait a minute. Slow down, Galain, you've lost me," Lucrecia said. "The 'Novelists of Yore?' Who are they?"

"Why, they're the writers of _The_ _Chronicles of Yore_!"

"And they are…?" Vincent prompted.

"The Valentines, of course!"

"What?!" Lucrecia said, her eyes as wide as a pocket watches.

"The Valentines were-and are-the authors of _The Chronicles of Yore_."

"So you're saying my ancestors wrote that whole thing?" Vincent mused.

"Yes Ser, and they still are."

By now, Lucrecia was lost. But she didn't say anything, because Vincent seemed to understand what was going on. She'd get him to explain it to her later.

"Galain, where do people go when they die?" Vincent asked. Lucrecia held back laughter at such an elementary question that everyone should know the answer to.

"The Lifestream, Ser Valentine. Of course, there are different sections of the Lifestream. There is the 'Promised Land,' where most of the Cetra, heroes and heroines, people who were sacrificed, children, and all around good people go. It's your Terrain ideal of 'Heaven.' Then there is the Daemon Order, where Daemon, Summons, and Guardians such as myself find residence when not exploring the Planet. Then there is Erebus, where all the normal people go, who really don't do anything much but get to live in happiness anyway. It's another 'Heaven' like area, just for the common man."

"Where do people like Hojo go?" Lucrecia asked. If _he_ was in the Promised Land, she wasn't dying.

"Oblivion. It's hell, trust me. I went there once looking for a Daemon who supposedly broke out…that didn't end well… (And Drakra got away…). Or the Hall of Uncompleted Mazes, where they wander aimlessly for all eternity, always hungry and thirsty and tired but never able to eat, drink, or rest. Though I'm pretty sure Hellmasker…excuse me, Helin, drug Hojo to Oblivion upon the mad scientist's return after the Omega Crisis. So we shouldn't be seeing him again."

"What about people like Weiss?" Lucrecia piped up. Vincent looked at her, confused (Weiss seemed like a perfect candidate for Oblivion to him). "It wasn't really his fault, what happened, right? He was possessed after all."

"Yes, his spirit is probably just walking around Betwixt and Between, waiting for placement somewhere. My guess is Sephiroth is wandering with him, seeing as trying to stick _him_ in Oblivion was a mistake. He just took three other souls from Erebus and made his escape…That's why the three Remnants are in the Promised Land, just so you know. Poor kids…" Galain sighed.

"Do Valentines go to the same place as everyone else?" Vincent asked.

"Oh no! Of _course_ not! They go to the Library of History!" Galain said, laughing. "They go to help out Dregan, the Keeper of Time, and Senki, the Watcher, in their duties. This reminds me…They say 'Congratulations on the birth of your daughter, Rhapsody.'"

"Um…tell them 'Thank you?'" Vincent said, smiling slightly. "Wait, does that mean my father is there?"

"Yes. As well as your mother. Actually, I just recently ran into your father. Nice man…Though I finally understand where most of your habits are from." The Beast smiled. Lucrecia took this pause to yawn. "Well, it seems time for the two of you to retire back to your room, Ser. Sira is falling asleep standing straight, I believe!" Vincent looked over at Lucrecia and chuckled. He picked her up bridal-style and smiled as she curled against his chest, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Thank you again for watching Rhapsody during the night," he said.

"It's no trouble. I never need sleep, Ser. What else would I do?" Vincent smiled again and turned back towards his and Lucrecia's room. Galain smiled and turned back towards the sleeping child's room as well.

"Galain?" Vincent called.

"Yes Ser?"

"Are you going back to this 'Library of History' any time soon?"

"I might be. May I ask why?"

"I need you to tell my father something for me."

"Yes! Of course, Ser!"

"Tell him I'm still up for finishing the chess match we started, however long ago it was."

Galain could only smile.

* * *

**Unforeseen Guardian**

Galain watched as Vincent disappeared down the hall, carrying his sleeping beloved with him. He was about to enter his godchild's room when he heard whispering. It was very faint, even to the Beast's powerful ears. And it sounded like Daemonic to him, very old, ancient Daemonic…the type only used for spell casting, and only known by the Daemon Lords and their Generals (which is why Galain could recognize the language, though it'd been awhile since he'd spoken it). Silently, he opened the door and was shocked at the sight.

A large shadow stood over Rhapsody's crib, the baby in its hands. An unseen mouth was whispering words to a spell, its hands and Rhapsody glowing. The baby slept peacefully, though, undisturbed. And Galain recognized that shadow like his own.

"Ser Chaos, that better not be a spell to kill her the day she turns eighteen," Galain growled. The shadow turned around, moonlight revealing the mighty Chaos standing there, holding Rhapsody close, as if he was shocked.

"Oh…Galain, it's just you," Chaos said, sighing with relief. He wiped some sweat off of his forehead before picking up his chant again.

_**Ytinrete lla rof tcetorp …**_

"What _are_ you doing, Ser?" Galain asked.

"Nothing," the Daemon Lord replied, smiling and continuing.

_**Dlihc siht llafeb mrah yna tel reven…**_

"Ser, I'm warning you! If you dare hurt this child I'll…"

_**Dnammoc ym yebo, Stnemele eht fo Rewop. **_

"Chaos, STOP!" Galain hissed, masking his voice to only be heard by the Daemons and not the Terrains.

_**Naidraug reh em ekam. Nis ym evigrof.**_

Chaos stopped chanting, his hands and Rhapsody stopped glowing. On the child's upper arms, twin marks appeared, both depicting relief similar to the Cerberus relief that Vincent owned, only it was a dragon and each marking only had one head. Galain winced.

"Now what have you done?" Galain hissed. "Have you _cursed_ a harmless child?"

"I have done no such thing!" Chaos sighed. He rocked the child back and forth calmly, smiling her. Rhapsody (who'd woken up) gurgled happily back at the Daemon, sucking on one of his long fingers, completely oblivious to the fact that she could die in seconds…but Chaos seemed as docile as a kitten. This shocked Galain for the second time that night.

"Ser…are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, why?" Chaos replied. Galain took two steps back.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO SER CHAOS?!" Chaos jumped slightly and Rhapsody started to cry.

"Shut up, Galain! You made the child cry!" Chaos scolded, giving his finger back to Rhapsody to suck on. That calmed her tears and she giggled, yawning as she gnawed on Chaos's knobby finger. "She's tired and your constant yelling is keeping her up."

Galain was insulted by the fact that Chaos was accusing _him_ of keeping young Rhapsody awake, but said nothing on that matter.

"Anyway," Chaos continued, "I don't see why you are so shocked. Can't a Daemon give a blessing once and awhile to a Terrain? I don't think it's a crime."

"Yes, but you just gave a blessing to…that was a blessing?!" Galain's eyes went wide. Chaos had just blessed his _enemy's daughter_?!

"Yes of course, Galain. You don't think I'd try to _curse_ Vincent Valentine's daughter, did you? I may not be the smartest Daemon out there, but I'm defiantly not _that _stupid. You saw what he did to my brother Omega. You think I want to be stuck up in the atmosphere for another three thousand years? Nu-uh, no thank you! I'll stay on Vinnie's good side."

"B-but…you…you _HATE_ the Valentine family!"

"Well…'hate' is a very _strong_ word. I more…dislike…some of their actions."

"That is _not_ what you told me thirty-some years ago. In fact, I seem to remember you threatening to rip me to itsy-bitsy teeny bits for imprisoning you inside Ser Valentine."

"I was just…shocked, that's all. I'd never been put inside a human host…I mean, I'd never been used to bring the dead back to life before," Chaos defended. Rhapsody giggled again, and Galain guessed that the little child believed Chaos's farfetched tale just as much as Galain did (which was not at all).

"Just admit it," Galain said, smiling. "You've had a change of heart, haven't you?" Chaos looked offended.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he denied. "What's her name, anyway? She won't tell me."

"She can't talk yet, Ser Chaos. Her name is Rhapsody Liana Valentine….but don't change the subject!" Galain stood with his hands on his hips, trying to look menacing. Chaos just rolled his eyes and looked down at the child staring at him with half-lidded red eyes.

"Goodnight little Rhapsody," he said in a sing-song voice, laying her back in her crib. Then he turned to Galain. "So you were right."

"What?"

"You were right, okay? I _did_ miss that stupid red-eyed mutant. But…well…I can bet my life on it that he _doesn't_ miss me. So I'm trying to make it up to him…you know, the whole driving him insane for thirty years he was in the coffin and taking over his body to wreak everything in sight. Only I'm trying to do it by staying out of sight. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," Galain replied. Chaos just rolled his eyes as he disappeared from the room.

* * *

**The Nightmare Returns**

Vincent watched Lucrecia as she read to Rhapsody, smiling at the motherly look in Lucrecia's eyes. He was supposed to be reading but found watching the two of them so much more entertaining…and cute (but you didn't hear Vincent say that). He was about to ask what his wife wanted for lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Lucrecia asked, accidently holding Rhapsody's stuffed chocobo out of the girl's reach. Rhapsody made a whiny noise and Lucrecia laughed. "Here, I'm sorry." Giving the stuffed animal back to her daughter, Lucrecia looked up at Vincent. "Could you get the door, dear?" Vincent nodded and set his book down, getting up from his chair to do as his wife asked. Galain, who was writing a letter over in the corner of the room, looked up as well. He noticed a familiar discharge of energy right before the knocking on the door had occurred. Could it be…?

The person at the door knocked again, signifying to Vincent that it couldn't be any of his close friends, seeing as they normally just walked on in after knocking once.

"I'm coming, be patient," he said, sighing. He opened the door. "Hel…lo…?"

"Hiya Vincent!" Vincent's eyes widened and he tried to slam the door. The person at the door stopped him with his foot. "Now that's no way to greet an ally, now is it?"

So Vincent pulled out Cerberus and pointed it at the head of his visitor.

"Leave!" he commanded.

"Wow, slow down there Vinnie. I'm not here to cause any trouble…"

"You _always_ cause trouble. You're _Chaos_!" Vincent hissed. Chaos smiled.

"It's good to see you too, my favorite undead Terrain," Chaos replied, trying again to enter the house through the front door. Vincent tried to slam the door at this time as well. Chaos threw out his hand to stop the door and the whole thing fell apart.

"Now look what you've done!" Vincent fumed.

"What _I_ did?! I was only trying to stop the door from smashing my foot. It's not my fault the door is old and can't stand up to my greatness!"

"Fix my door and leave!"

"Come on, Vincent. Just let me come in!"

"No!"

"Can't I meet your daughter?"

"Hell no!"

"Now, don't swear by Hellmasker. He didn't do anything to you."

"Of all people, you do understand you're the _last_ I want to see."

"Love you too, buddy."

By now, Lucrecia, Galain, and Rhapsody had come to see what the commotion was about. Upon seeing Chaos, Rhapsody began to squirm in her mother's arms, reaching out to the Daemon.

"Get out of here, Chaos," Vincent growled. Galain was about to speak up when Chaos just shrugged.

"Fine, I'll leave. Just dropped by to say congrats on getting your girl and all," Chaos sighed, shrugging and turning to leave. "Sorry about the door." It fixed itself and he began to walk off.

And Rhapsody began to cry.

"Huh? Oh dear. Don't cry," Lucrecia said, trying to comfort her normally happy daughter. Vincent looked back at her, confused. Was his harsh treatment of Chaos what had made her cry?

Almost the instant after he'd thought that, Chaos appeared behind Lucrecia (so much for being polite) and took Rhapsody up in his arms. Lucrecia just stood there, shocked.

"Shh, hush now little girl. Don't cry. Your dad didn't mean it. Shh now."

You can imagine the shock the room's occupants went through when Rhapsody stopped crying and snuggled into Chaos's arms.

"See, all better now." Chaos looked up at Vincent and gave him a cockeyed grin. "Your daughter digs me." Vincent looked mortified.

"Well, this is interesting…" Lucrecia said, standing in the middle of what she knew was a stand off between two enemies. "But…Vincent…I don't think he _can_ leave."

"Why the hell not?!" Vincent moaned.

"Because Rhapsody likes him, if you hadn't noticed," Lucrecia said.

"Dada!" Rhapsody said, waving at Vincent.

"She just…" Chaos started.

"Spoke?!" finished the other three people.

"Dada!" Rhapsody waved at Vincent again. "Mama!" she waved at Lucrecia. "Gofa!" to Galain (her best attempt at 'Godfather,' it seems) and, to Chaos she said, "Unca!"

"She thinks I'm her what?" Chaos asked.

"I think she said 'uncle,'" Galain translated.

"Unca!" Vincent groaned and Chaos smiled.

"Uncle Chaos….I like that. So…can I stay?" Vincent still shook his head. "Please?! Please please _please_?" Chaos begged, adopting a three-year-old's whiny voice.

Vincent looked to Lucrecia, who had her hands on her hips.

"Vincent."

"Absolutely _not_! Lucrecia, it's _Chaos_ we're talking about here!"

"Vincent, what did you say about your past?"

"That I'd move on and forgive my sins…" he muttered.

"Say that first part, a little louder."

"But…."

"Vincent!"

"Fine…FINE! He can stay, whatever…" Vincent pouted, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Stop acting like such a spoiled brat, Vinnie! This'll be fun," Chaos laughed.

Vincent highly doubted that.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Comments? Questions? Concerns? Reviews? All are welcome!**

**Oh, and can I ask everyone a favor? I have this poll up on my profile that's going to help me out with "How to Be Human." Now, you don't have to read the FanFiction to answer the poll, so if you have time, could you try? Thank you so much! **

**On to the next...-**


	9. Author's Note

Dear Readers

I really didn't want it to come to this, but I'm stuck in a rut here and I need your guys' help.

Basically, here's the problem: this story, Rhapsody's Song, has gone in the opposite direction I'd planned it to. It's too….light, fluffy. Not my writing style. Whether I'm just insanely morbid, or the aspects of my life make it so, I'm better at writing serious, grim fictions with comedy added for the reason of keeping people sane.

But in all honesty, I wouldn't be a good inspiring author if I couldn't bend to the will of my readers, right? -sweat droplet-

Okay, here's the deal. The story can go in two directions; it can continue in this happy-ish tone, or it can go in the more dramatic, grim tone. I've prepared some pros and cons for each.

_**Happy Arc**_

**Pros **

Rating stays the same

Happier

Readers become guinea pigs

**Cons**

Stressed situations

Stereotypical

Updates less frequent

No plan whatsoever

_**Grim Arc**_

**Pros **

Original (I hope) plot

More frequent (or better than now) updates Actually funny comedy

Large cast of characters

Already (mostly) planned

**Cons**

Rating increases

Large cast of characters

Character Deaths (yup, plural)

Loss of readers

Naturally, you'll all think of more. Both arcs with center around Rhapsody, her family, and the random people who interact with them. Different characters have different roles in each arc, so I won't go into all of that, you'll just see how that all works when I start up again.

What I really need is your guys' help. I need your opinions, ideas. Yes, ALL of you. PM me, or email me. I'll even leave my email here for you to contact me. If I don't get enough feedback, well, you'll all just have to deal with my choice.

Sorry to beg so, but I'm lost on my own. I need my readers' help.

Gawd, I sound like a whiney baby

Humbly,

Jynx Tsilevon

Contacts: PM, Review, Email (proofofexistence(at)comcast(dot)net)


	10. Chapter Eight: The Price to Be Paid

**A/N: So following me horribly degrading myself, here's the longest chapter I've ever written...for like anything...**

**It's going to be confusing, I'm warning you of that. X_X**

**Just bear with me. **

**I hope you enjoy, and Good luck.**

**Thank you for all the voting, and support, etc etc. **

**OH!**

Chibi-Selene**, I didn't ignore your review. I really did want to reply, but your email was cut off of the post! I'm sorry! X_X Thank you so much for your input! **

**That goes for all of my anonymous reviewers! Thank you so much for bothering to say something! It really makes my day!**

**This Chapter is Dedicated to George. **

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Eight: The Price to be Paid

"…_As chosen Guardians, attendance is mandatory. The meeting with take place two moon cycles hence, and last no longer than eight Terrain hours. Meeting place has yet to be decided, but will be somewhere on Gaia, a secure location. _

_If one is unable to attend, another representative MUST be in attendance or punitive measures will be taken…" _

_As quoted from a letter to the Guardians from Sangiasha "Hatori" Dracula, head of the Elemental Faction of the Guardians (He is _not_ a vampire)._

* * *

**No More Heroes**

Galian stared out at the rain pouring down from the sky. Behind him, Chaos was reading to Rhapsody while Lucrecia was busy preparing the three-year-old a snack. Vincent had been called away to the WRO earlier in the day, and now Galian hoped his master was staying dry.

"Galian, you seem very pensive today," Lucrecia observed, bringing over a plate of apple slices for Rhapsody. She set them down next to the reading pair and walked over to stand next to the brooding Beast. She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Is something the matter?"

"Ser Valentine has been summoned less and less of late…" he responded. "It seems the world no longer needs heroes."

"That's not it, Galian," Lucrecia replied, frowning. "It's just that the world is at peace now. It doesn't need a group of ex-terrorists running around to save it anymore. The people like to know that Cloud and Vincent and the others are near at hand, but even they deserve a break."

Galian nodded, but sighed.

"Another age of change comes to an end, and we slump back into a routine that most likely will have us repeating this whole mess in another hundred years." Lucrecia looked at Galian when he said this.

"Being human has its flaws," she stated. "And, unfortunately, we're the ones with the control of the world, at least at the moment."

"Your flaws are what make you interesting, unique," Galian countered. "I would gladly face a thousand Calamities and Lord Omegas combined to cement flaws in humanity. Without them, there would be no change, no difference, and, consequently, no heroes."

"I guess you are right in that fact, Galian. Without 'flawed' thinking, who could possibly wish to sacrifice oneself to save a planet full of people who don't care at all?"

"Cloud," Galian answered simply. "Even in a perfect world, I'm pretty sure he'd be looking to be the hero regardless…" He chuckled.

"I'm not sure what to say to that," came a reply from the doorway. "Thank you, I think." Lucrecia turned and was pleasantly surprised to see Cloud standing in the door to the kitchen, if not a little worse for the wear. His clothing was muddy and torn in some areas. And his left eye was covered in a black/green swirling mist.

"Cloud! What happened to you?" Lucrecia hurried over to his side. Chaos and Galian exchanged a glance, Chaos raised one eyebrow. Rhapsody happily munched on her apple.

"It's okay, don't worry," Cloud muttered, batting Lucrecia away harmlessly. "One of the stray experiments from the old ShinRa labs got loose and attacked the excavation group Vincent and I were with. It cast blind on me about an hour ago…and it's taking its time wearing off." Vincent walked in after that, holding broken pieces of a vase. "Uh…sorry about that…"

"You should sit down." Lucrecia took his arm and led him to the window seat where Galian was standing. Cloud sat down heavily and blinked a few times. It only seemed to make the spell over his left eye worse. "Just stay still; I'll go get some eye drops." With that, she rushed from the room and down the hall.

The flurry of motion finally captured Rhapsody's attention, who, upon seeing her favorite uncle had appeared in the room, jumped off Chaos's lap and ran over to him.

"Uncle Cloud!" She cheered, climbing into his lap all while balancing the plate of half-finished apple slices. "Wow, I didn't know you were coming over today! Would you like an apple?" Cloud took one slice and smiled.

"Thank you," he said, taking a bite. "It's good."

"It's from the apple tree outside," she replied proudly. "Me and Galian picked them." Vincent chuckled as he re-entered the room, vase pieces gone.

"She's really attached to you, Cloud," he said, looking around the room. Rhapsody giggled and snuggled into Cloud's lap. "Rhapsody, you're going to need a bath now."

"So," she replied, smiling as she wiped some mud from Cloud's face and put it on her own. Vincent rolled his eyes and sat down next to Chaos and examined the book he'd been reading to Rhapsody without interest.

Lucrecia sprinted back into the room holding not just eye drops but potions and bandages as well. She dropped the supplies into a pile on the floor, leaving only the eye drops in her hands. The occupants of the room watched her with curiosity, Cloud looked shocked.

"I don't think I need all of that…" he mumbled. Rhapsody, sensing danger, dove from his lap and sought refuge with Galian.

"Nonsense! You may be infused with mako and that allows you to heal faster than the normal human being, but you still need to dress your wounds," Lucrecia scolded. She stuck a potion in his mouth before he could say anything. "Drink that, I'll tend your eyes."

"See why I never come home with a minor wound?" Vincent whispered to Galian. "She goes nuts."

"I think she just has a strong mothering instinct," Galian whispered back, clutching Rhapsody protectively to his chest and watching her mother with a wry grin.

In ten minutes, Cloud was all bandaged up, no longer blind, and the mud was wiped from his face, hands, legs, and most of his clothes.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, looking embarrassed as Lucrecia beamed.

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do," she said brightly. "I think, though, you should call Tifa and tell her were you are." She gathered up her supplies and eyed her husband. "What about you? Where'd you get hit?"

"I'm fine," Vincent said hurriedly, holding his hands up in surrender. "Cloud actually took most the damage…" Lucrecia stared at him, frowning.

"_You're _the more resilient one! You shouldn't be making Cloud be the shield, Vincent! Use your head," Lucrecia scolded. Cloud snickered as he dialed the phone. It was nice to know that he and Tifa weren't the only two who got into similar arguments.

"Hello, Tifa?" Cloud whispered. "Huh? No, no, everything's going to be fine…" Vincent and Lucrecia stopped their bickering and looked over at Cloud, who looked slightly guilty now. "The mission went well…yeah, um…did I get hurt…well…I got _blinded_…no, it's fine. Vincent took me back to his place…huh? No, it's okay…Lucrecia fixed me up, it's a good thing she's a doctor…" Cloud stopped, realizing that was _not_ the thing to say. He panicked. "Wait, no! I'm fine, really! I'm coming home. Yes I'm fit to drive. No, you don't have to come get me…" He began hurrying out the door, frowning into the phone. He waved his thanks to Vincent and Lucrecia on his way out.

He was still trying to reassure Tifa that he was alright when the front door closed.

* * *

**Galian's Request**

After Cloud left, Lucrecia scooped up Rhapsody to give her a bath, leaving Vincent, Galian, and Chaos alone in the kitchen. Chaos happily snatched up the rest of Rhapsody's apples and began munching on them.

After ten minutes of sitting in silence, with the only sound being Lucrecia's singing as she washed Rhapsody down the hall, Chaos finally said something.

"Sheese you two are a talkative bunch," he said, waving an apple slice like a pointer. "What's eating you, Galian? You're normally volunteering to follow Rhapsody around like a stalker. And you're normally bouncing off the walls like Cloud on sugar." He took a bite of the apple and continued speaking with his mouth full. "Care to share what's wrong?"

Galian cringed at the Demon Lord's behavior. His mother was probably rolling in her grave.

"I just have a strange request to make…" he answered, looking to Vincent and not Chaos. "It pertains to you." Vincent nodded for him to continue. "The next Guardian meeting is scheduled for sometime this week, but I was supposed to find a secure location."

"So you want to use the house?" Vincent finished. Galian nodded. "Then that's fine…" Galian smiled.

"I am grateful," Galian said, rising up and bowing. "We won't stay long, and only require a large room."

"Lucrecia will probably wish to cook for you. But you can use one of the ballrooms that haven't been used in hundreds of years…"

"They will enjoy that…And the ballroom will be fine."

"We'll try to stay out of the way."

"I'll make sure we all stay visible for you."

"It should be fine, then, Galian."

"Vincent…the conversation….it might include topics about you," Galian cautioned.

"I don't care." Vincent crossed his arms, nodding.

"I'll contact them, then…"

"Wait…Galian…" Chaos interjected. "That's not it, is it?"

"The conversation might drift to my trial as well…"

"Trial?" Vincent asked, eyes narrowing.

"Never mind, Vincent, it does not matter." The conversation died then, as Galian left the room to call upon the Guardians.

**

* * *

**

The Elementals

It was not three days later that Galian warned Vincent and Lucrecia of his allies' arrival. Not that his warning helped them one bit. Despite her earlier show of excitement Lucrecia, who's only experience with Daemons was with Chaos and Omega, was showing signs of anxiety. Galian tried his best to calm her down ("Sira, trust me, _none_ of the Guardians are as bad as our Lords…") but Lucrecia still had the fear lodged in her psyche.

And it was all Galian could do to stop Vincent from stockpiling weapons.

"Ser, you've _met_ many of the Guardians," Galian was saying, frowning as he watched Vincent once again checking the gun closet. "Most of them are the very Summons from materia. Why are you so anxious?"

"I think Lucrecia's fear is affecting me," Vincent murmured, avoiding eye contact as he counted the number of ammunition clips he had. "Or maybe I'm worried about Rhapsody."

"Rhapsody? Oh, don't worry about her!" Galian laughed, slapping Vincent on the shoulder merrily. Vincent frowned and glared at him. "She is a harmless child. They will pay her no mind."

"Or you'll threaten them," Vincent muttered.

"Yes, well…you are aware that I've grown quiet attached to your family, Ser," Galian stated, smiling as Rhapsody waddled into the room. The old Daemon instantly swept her up into his arms, causing her to squeal with delight and hold onto his fur as he swung her around. Vincent fought a smile. To say that Galian was attached to Rhapsody was like saying the sky was blue. His daughter hardly went anywhere without the Beast on her tail, watching over her like a protective older brother.

And they said dogs were man's best friend…

Vincent guessed Galian's love for his daughter was probably considered strange (and, at points, Galian did in fact do some strange things…) but he really wasn't too worried. Not yet, anyhow.

Galian set Rhapsody back down; the little girl now had a smile on her face as she hugged his legs while he continued talking to her father.

"Vincent, I hate to tell you this, but most human weapons are worthless against Daemons," Galian said, chuckling slightly at the deadpan look Vincent gave him.

"Do you think I can get Death Penalty back from Chaos?"

The doorbell rang. Galian carefully detached Rhapsody from his legs.

"Come on, little one, isn't it time for your nap?" he said, hoisting her up again. To Vincent: "I'll put her to sleep and them meet up with the others…but you might want to go help Lucrecia, she just answered the door."

Vincent nodded as Galian left the room. Then he left himself, taking with him Cerberus.

You can never be _too_ careful…

_*_

Lucrecia stood in the doorway, staring at the three people (?) who had rang.

Well, they appeared normal enough…sort of…

Lucrecia shook her head and retracted that thought. The people before her did _not_ look normal.

First of all, the man in front appeared to be Wutianese, only something was off. He had the skin and hair color of a normal Wutianese man, only he dressed in a fashion that seemed to combine SOLDIER with the original AVALANCHE renegades. Military-like fatigues black in color, patches with different Daemon or Ceterian words on them, and a red bandana on his head. And his almond shaped eyes housed charcoal colored eyes, while his ears were distinctly pointed.

Behind him, on his left, was a one of the most beautiful woman Lucrecia had ever seen, if not one of the most unique. Her long hair was either black with white or silver highlights, but Lucrecia couldn't place which. Not that it made the woman appear old. Her skin color was distinctly olive. And her _clothes_. To call them old fashioned would be an understatement, as she had to of been wearing a dress from centuries ago. Well, a dress-like tunic with a long skirt and pants underneath, complete with hunter's boots. And there wasn't a scrap on her that wasn't white, besides her hair. Even her eyes had a silvery-white color to them. (You all thought Weiss was bad…) In her hand was a sketch book.

And lastly, to the first man's right, was probably the strangest of them all. He, like his companions, had long black hair. He wore a blue trench coat with bells for the buttons, under which was brown hunter's pants and tunic. On his feet were green boots with gold bells on them. His hands were covered with black fingerless gloves. His ears were pierced, and those were bells too. He wore a tangerine colored wide brimmed hat, pulled low over his face to hide his eyes and pointed ears. The hat had a giant red peacock feather shoved in it. From his belt (purple) hung an antique flint-lock pistol. Oh, and there was a chipmunk on his hat, also housing a tangerine floppy hat and a red feather.

Okay…?

"Hello," The first man said, holding up his hand in a slight wave. "Uh…we got the right house, didn't we? This is Vincent's place, right?" Lucrecia, realizing she'd been addressed, just stared at him. The woman behind him slapped him in the head with her sketchbook. "Ow! Iyshie, what was _that_ for?"

"You're being impolite, Sangi. Excuse us, Miss Lucrecia, he's an idiot," Iyshie said, frowning at the man she called Sangi.

"Hey! How do ya even know that _is_ Lucrecia, huh?" Sangi muttered, rubbing his head and frowning. "I mean, she could have changed her hair style or something. We probably have the wrong house…"

"No. There's Valentine now," the last man said. He grinned, showing a nice set of pointed teeth. But Lucrecia didn't feel threatened at all by the last man. In fact, he seemed to be the only one enjoying himself. It must have been the hat and chipmunk. Lucrecia stiffened as she felt Vincent's presence behind her.

"Aw, Chi Vá, you scared her!" Sanji said, slapping himself in the forehead. "This is great, we already scared the daylights out of our Hosts and Bahamut and Hades aren't even here yet. Wonderful…"

"Bahamut? Hades…? You're all…you're the Guardians?" Lucrecia managed to get out, gulping. She inwardly cursed her lack of experience with Daemons and chalked up her fear as such. But, damn it, she still could remember the pain as Omega ripped her spirit apart. And let's not even get started on Chaos…

"Yup," Sangi said, smiling. "I'm Sangiasha'Hatori' Dracula. Friends call me Sangi. I'm the Wind Elemental in the Elemental Faction of the Guardians. And I'm Chaos's head of the Military…" He held out his hand, which Lucrecia and then Vincent both shook. "Um, the 'Elementals' are kinda like the leaders of the Guardians," he explained quickly. Vincent felt as if he and the Military Daemon had met before.

"I'm Lady Iyshie," Iyshie piped up next, shuffling her sketch book out of the way to shake both of their hands. Well, she gave Lucrecia a hug and bowed to Vincent as greeting. "I'm the Water Elemental. And I'm Omega's Aid…" she paused. "Not that that dolt ever listens to me anyway…" she added as an afterthought. Vincent chuckled slightly.

"Chi Vá of Masquera," He took of his hat and bowed low, never once letting Vincent or Lucrecia see his eyes. "And this is my friend Chibi," he gestured to the chipmunk. "I am the Earth Elemental, and am one of the Daemon Generals. Chibi is just a harmless immortal chipmunk." Chi Vá kissed Lucrecia's hand in greeting before bowing again to Vincent. He smiled at last as he returned the hat to his head. He tipped it back just enough to stare at Vincent with shining red eyes. Vincent was startled, but only for the brief second he saw the other Daemon's eyes. But then, covered again, he couldn't actually tell if he'd seen them at all.

"May we come in?" Iyshie asked. "Galian is expecting us, is he not?"

"Um, yes!" Lucrecia muttered, nodding quickly. "Come right in…he's in the ballroom, I think…ur…I'm not sure which one…Vincent, could you…"

"Follow me," Vincent said, deciding then that it was best for Lucrecia to get away from the Daemons for a bit. The three seemed to agree and followed quietly after him, Chi Vá closing the door as they entered. Lucrecia disappeared down the hall, probably, Vincent guessed, going to check on Rhapsody.

"Uh, sorry about scarin' Miss Crescent away," Sangi said, earning him another slap on the back of the head by Iyshie. "Now what did I do? I was apologizing!"

"'Miss Crescent'? Well, Sangi, what did you do wrong?" Iyshie said, shaking her head.

Sangi apologized again, this time saying the right name.

"Don't worry about it," Vincent said, "on both accounts." He let his eyes linger on Sangi for a bit longer. "She's still a bit nervous around Chaos. I'm surprised she didn't faint when she answered the door."

"Fear not, I would have caught her," Chi Vá interjected lightly. Vincent snorted as he held back laughter.

"Speaking of Chaos, where is that devil?" Iyshie asked, peering over Vincent's shoulder (quiet easily, as she was three inches taller than him, and she was the shortest of the three Daemons) to look around the hallway. At the mention of the Daemon Lord, Sangi jumped slightly.

"I'm not sure. Why? Something wrong, Ser Dracula?" Vincent asked, noticing the Wind Elemental's slightly nervous expression.

"Sangi's fine, first of all…Actually, you can call all the Guardians by their first names," Sangi said, nodding. "But…well…"

"Sangi's in a lot of trouble with Ser Chaos," laughed Chi Vá. "Seeing as he sided with Galian on the decision to imprison Ser Chaos inside the Protomateria…and then, to add insult to injury, he blatantly ignored his orders to stay in the Daemon realm and acted as a Hume in Niblehiem for a period of thirty or so years." The Daemon General laughed again. "I guess he should've introduced himself as the _ex_-Military leader."

Vincent stopped walking. He suddenly recognized where he and Sangiasha had met before.

"You're the Innkeeper from Niblehiem," Vincent said. "Hatori Dracu…" Sangi laughed nervously.

"Yup, that's me alright. 'Hatori Dracu' is the name I normally use when I pretend to be human…"

"So…you were there when…"

"Unfortunately, I didn't help out much in any preventative actions…" Sangi muttered. "Fire is Galian's forte, not mine…" Vincent was sympathetic. If it was one thing he knew about Guardians, it was that they seemed to have great care for the human race, and wished to do all they could to protect it, as strange as that sounded. He guessed Sephiroth's reign of terror caused quite a blow.

They were at the ballroom. Vincent inwardly sighed. His curiosity had been awakened by these Guardians, but he knew he didn't have time to learn all of their stories. He had one question, though, for Chi Vá.

"Where exactly is Masquera?"

"Oh, that's simple," Chi Vá said, smiling as his comrades walked past him into the ballroom. "It's in the center of the Endless Desert."

"And where is the Endless Desert?" Vincent asked, having never heard of such a place.

"Oh, how should I know? It moves around so much!"

* * *

**The Gathering**

The rest of the Guardians arrived in groups, just like the Elementals had. Anywhere from two to ten at a time. The most that arrived at once were the Knights of the Round, where thirteen in total were standing at his door when Vincent opened it. Most were in full battle armor, but the three in front (V, VII, and XIII) where in more "normal" looking clothes. (Vincent never knew that any of the Knights were women until he met V). He was also startled by the fact that one of his ancestors was VII and, apparently, XIII was a Strife.

"You learn something every day," Vincent muttered. VII had laughed and proceed to show the other Knights around _his_ home, leaving Vincent behind. XIII had apologized and then ran after the group.

Everything was pretty normal (?) after that, with only a few incidents arising. Like Vincent's unease at seeing Rufus ShinRa's panther, Dark Nation, walk through his door and smirk at him before trotting off down the hall with a flick of her tail. Or when Anima, the keeper of Oblivion, walked through the door and threw her arms around Vincent, giving him a bone crushing hug as she thanked him for taking such good care of her son, Zel.

(Zel?!)

Finally, after about an hour of playing the doorman, the last of the Guardians had arrived.

_*_

"Nice place," Bahamut (in his half-human form) commented, scoping out the ballroom from his perch on the chandelier. Phoenix, having no human form, nodded in agreement to his statement as she landed next to him gracefully.

"Don't break that, you two. It's not made to be a perch for Daemons," Galian reminded them. The two Daemons quickly cast all types of reinforcing spells on the chandelier so they wouldn't have to move.

The rest of the Guardians conjured up chairs and various other forms of seating (i.e., Da Cho provided pillows for himself and Leviathan to use, while Lady Cosmos sat on an oriental woven blanket, etc).

Iyshie called roll. As expected, no one was absent. The meeting began.

Galian noticed, as the meeting progressed, that very few of his fellow Guardians would make eye contact with him. Sure, he'd been given great praise at the beginning of the gathering from them all for his work during the JENOVA and Omega crises, including a public apology from Shiva for ever doubting him. But besides that, he was beginning to feel ostracized from his dear comrades.

"Have I done something wrong?" Galian finally interrupted. The Guardians stopped their conversation about what should be done now that the ShinRa household had transferred power to the Tuesti's. Any other day, Galian would be helping out the conversation in any way possible, but at the moment, he was distracted.

It literally became dead silent. Galian looked around. Now absolutely no one would look at him.

"Is this about my trial?" he asked, feeling himself smile. "Has Omega decided to put me in Oblivion? Am I to be sent to the deepest pits to be tortured for the rest of eternity? Ripped limb from limb and beheaded?" No answer. "Is one of you here to be my executioner?"

"Somehow you have been misinformed, Fearless Leader," Anima said, breaking the thickening silence that threatened to choke them all.

"Have I?" Galian chuckled. "Then what is this all about? Am I not to be executed for my betrayal?"

"Not at all," Alexander said wisely. "To most, you are a hero."

"And, even if you still _had_ a trial, you know we would fight for you," Hades declared.

"All is well, Galian, this you should know," Leviathan calmly stated. The others began to filter in their encouragement. Galian was still skeptical, especially because none of the Elementals had spoken to him.

"Sangi, Chi Vá, Iyshie? What about you? Is there a problem between us Elementals?" He asked, taking a step towards the closest of his friends (besides, of course, XIII...) "Forgive my straightforwardness, but the only person in this room who seems to have no guilt towards me is Ezekiel." The occupants shifted again.

XIII (True name: Ezekiel Strife) looked up and blinked. The whole meeting, which so far had lasted four hours, he had said nothing.

"I do not know what is going on either, Lord Galian," he muttered quietly. "I assumed your trail was still on course. Even I, it seems, have been 'misinformed.'" The Knight looked to the others that made up his unit. None would look back at him, not even VII or V. "Something divides us."

"It's you and me against them all, Ezekiel," Galian stated. "As it appears."

"I agree."

"Galian," Chi Vá interposed, "this is not a rebellion against you. Calm thyself. You know for a fact that you could take us all on and survive, without XIII's help. "

"I am calm," Galian protested.

"You are not."

"Fine, I am not…What is going on? Why are Ezekiel and I being ostracized?" Galian pressed. He noticed that now Ezekiel was getting nervous. (Well, he was a Strife after all. They never did well standing against large groups of people…)

"This has nothing to do with XIII," Sangi said. Ezekiel sat down heavily on the floor. He looked relieved, and so did Galian.

"Galian, what is the one oath that all Guardians must sward to?" Iyshie asked gently. All attention turned to her.

"To protect Gaia, of course," Galian said smugly.

"And…?"

"And?" Galian frowned.

"'Should we take a charge, we will not…'?" Iyshie prodded.

"Get…attached…" The cogs in Galian's brain (once classified as an over-eager hamster in a wheel) began to turn.

"You are aware that you are the only Guardian in history to remain with your host long after your term was concluded," Iyshie declared.

"Yes…" Galian muttered. "But I was invited."

"Invited?" Iyshie repeated.

"Yes. Ser Valentine said I could stay."

"He did."

"Yes."

"Did Sira Valentine agree?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever tell another Guardian?"

"Ezekiel."

"Besides him."

"Bahamut and I have spoken on the matter. You see he still guards Cloud."

"That is a different matter, Galian," Bahamut broke in. "You know as well as I do he still _needs_ a Guardian."

"You know my opinion on the matter, Bahamut. Cloud is strong enough on his own," Galian muttered.

"Please don't change the subject," Iyshie reminded the group.

"Lady Iyshie, I knew of this arrangement," Dark Nation admitted. "I saw no problem, so I reported nothing."

"The same goes for me," Ifrit agreed. Iyshie made careful note of this, as more of the Guardians admitted to okaying the arrangement.

"Galian, you are aware this problem has nothing to do with Ser and Sira Valentine…" Iyshie said. Something clicked in Galian when she said that. There was only one other person in the house…

"Galian, if they were to die tomorrow, how would you react?" Chi Vá asked.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Galian said, avoiding the question.

"You'd let them go, wouldn't you?"

"I'd have no choice."

"Yet if Rhapsody died tomorrow, you'd resurrect her."

Galian said nothing.

"You are aware such thoughts can get you killed," Sangi said, looking grim. "And you know the consequences of the action…"

Galian stared hard into the eyes of his friends.

"I made a promise," he said. "I was told…she is _not_ to be harmed!"

"Galian, you are too attached…" Iyshie whispered, looking away.

"No…" Galian growled, the floor shaking with the force. "She is a child!"

"There was nothing we could do, Galian…" Chi Vá said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"She's not going to die, okay? She's immortal, you know that…" Iyshie reminded him. Sangi was no longer watching Galian. His eyes were on XIII.

"No…you're doing something worse than killing her, aren't you?" Everyone in the room turned to look at the normally silent Knight. He stared back at them all, but his eyes were full of sympathy, not malice. "Gaia help her…"

Galian let out a roar that shook the Planet.

* * *

**The Price (and the one who pays it)**

The Guardians were grateful to whichever Daemon had put the room under a soundproofing spell.

Galian had figured out why no one had been looking at him. The guilt in their eyes would have given it all away.

It was why Ezekiel was the only one innocent.

"She's…the Guardian of the Seals…" Galian moaned, holding his paws over his eyes. Ezekiel was burying his head into his knees. The Knight should have seen this coming.

"Galian…she's the only one strong enough…" Sangi muttered. "It would have been Sephiroth, but…"

"Don't even go there, Sangiasha, it was never a possibility," Phoenix corrected. The Wind Elemental hung his head and went silent.

"She's just a child," Galian repeated. His voice was weak, without hope. Broken.

"In our sense, yes," Leviathan agreed. "But in human terms, she will soon grow."

"I should have seen this coming," Ezekiel muttered. "I have the damn watch…"

"Ezekiel, don't blame yourself," Galian muttered. XIII said nothing. He just jumped to his feet and left the room.

"Where is he going?" V asked, looking at the other Guardians. It was against the rules to leave the Gathering without permission.

"I guess he needs to see for himself," Odin muttered. Chi Vá nodded and followed the Knight.

"Don't wake her up," Galian whispered to no one. "She doesn't sleep very well at night…this is the only rest she'll get for today…"

"Galian, I know you're angry, but hear us out…" Shiva started.

"Angry, are you kidding? I'm just…you don't know what this means. None of you do," Galian began pacing.

"It means you broke your promise to Vincent, that's all," Shiva said. "He's human, he'll get over it."

"That's all? THAT'S ALL?" Galian spun and stopped face to face with the Ice Goddess. "All that man ever wanted was to have some semblance of normalcy. That's all I promised him. And all of you, without one little meager glance at everything he's done for _you_, took that one little shard of happiness he may have ever had and destroyed it!"

"I think you're being a bit dramatic," Shiva balked.

"Trade places with me for one day, you'll understand," Galian spat back at her.

"Face it, Galian. You have an unhealthy obsession with this girl. You should be thinking about what's best for the whole, not what's best for your own selfish desires," Shiva retorted. Galian's eyes flared with rage.

"Shiva, shut up!" Anima ordered, as she and Sangi held Galian back.

"Everyone really needs to calm down," Mog stated. Choco squawked with agreement. It took some time, but the occupants of the room did just that. In the end, Shiva was put on one side of the room and Galian on the other.

* * *

**Why You Always Knock**

Meanwhile, in the kitchen above where the Guardians were meeting, Lucrecia was on her last nerve.

And her thirty-fourth cup of coffee.

"Lucrecia, dear…Um…I think that's enough coffee," Vincent said, trying to take the cup away from her. He knew that she was afraid of Daemons, but this was a little extreme.

Lucrecia didn't seem to hear him. She just sat, staring at the wall ahead of her with a blank gaze. And the death grip she had on the mug prevented Vincent from taking it from her.

Vincent was starting to learn that his wife on extensive amounts of caffeine was more frightening than JENOVA, Sephiroth, and Omega combined.

"Dear, if you really are that afraid, shouldn't you just leave? Tifa said Cloud was more than willing to come pick you up," Vincent said, patting her hand soothingly.

"I can't leave Rhapsody here," she said, eyes bloodshot. She took another gulp of coffee.

"I'm here," Vincent reminded her.

"Well, just because _you've_ saved the world a few times doesn't make you super-parent!"

Vincent went silent as he began to calculate the grocery bill for this month if Lucrecia's rate of consumption remained the same.

Thirty minutes later, she was up to seventy-six cups. Vincent was trying to calculate how she'd more than doubled her consumption when the house shook with an earthquake like force.

(Vincent, actually, heard Galian's roar. But Lucrecia, a "normal" human being, did not.)

"Oh my Gaia!" She cried, throwing the cup into the air. It, naturally, landed on Vincent's head, drenching him in the dark liquid. "Oh no, Rhapsody!" She jumped for the door only to see Vincent there, dripping with the scalding liquid. "Oh dear, Vincent." She quickly grabbed a towel, but her eyes never left the door. "Cripes, it's all soaked through! Come on, you need to take off your shirt before it gets ruined!"

It didn't help that, moments later, XIII of the Knights went flying past the door, with Chi Vá following after him, yelling something in old Daemonic.

Neither Daemon noticed both human watching them as the charged past.

"Are they going towards Rhapsody's room?" Lucrecia asked, dropping Vincent's shirt on the ground as she watched the two run past.

"Huh? Probably not, they normally wish to keep to themselves," Vincent muttered, whipping his face with a towel.

"Those two were heading towards Rhapsody's room!" Lucrecia shouted, turning on Vincent. He looked back at her, a "what do you want me to do about it?" look on his normally deadpan face. "I've got to go save her!"

"Lucrecia, wait! I think you're jumping to conclusions. I'm pretty sure those two are harmless!" Vincent said, trying to stop her from running out the door (and becoming increasingly self-conscious over the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt).

"How dare they get near my daughter!" Lucrecia declared. Vincent decided now that he would never, ever let Lucrecia have coffee again.

Then Lucrecia realized that, if she was going for a full frontal attack on the perpetrators, going without a weapon would be a stupid idea.

Vincent's Cerberus was the closest thing available.

"Excuse me Vincent, I need this," Lucrecia said calmly before ripping Cerberus from its holster and bee lining for the door.

Unfortunately, the coffee in her system had provided her an unnatural boost in strength, so when she grabbed Cerberus, the holster and Vincent's belt came with it. Then, Lucrecia _would_ slip on Vincent's shirt, which was still laying on the group where she had dropped it. Vincent would, per character, catch her. Naturally, Vincent's pants would lose their fight to gravity almost immediately following.

And, of course, Chi Vá would walk in right at that moment, thinking a glass of warm milk would be a perfect peace offering for a child about Rhapsody's age.

Chi Vá tipped back his hat, took one look at the room, and immediately turned the same shade of red as his peacock feather. Chibi covered his eyes respectfully as the Daemon General instantly pulled his hat back over his eyes and backed quickly out of the room.

"My apologies," he called behind him.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Vincent panicked. Naturally, that was the wrong thing to say.

* * *

**Another Thing To Regret**

"Sorry I woke you up," Ezekiel whispered, watching as Rhapsody sat up in her bed. He'd tripped over a stool when he'd walked in and the two swords he normally carried with him had clattered to the floor, waking the slumbering three-year-old. She blinked wearily at him before smiling.

"Uncle Cloud?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and then holding up her hands as if she wanted him to pick her up.

"Um…no…I-I'm…My name is Ezekiel," he stammered, not sure how to react to being mistaken for his (many times) great grandson.

"Oh…" Rhapsody frowned for a moment, dropping her arms as she looked him up and down. Then she smiled brightly. "Hello Mr. Eze…Ezek…Um…Ee-zee-kee-el… Ezekiel! Got it!" She clapped her hands happily and then sat down on the bed. She smoothed out a place and then patted it.

Ezekiel assumed that spot was for him. He sat. Rhapsody climbed into his lap and made herself comfortable.

"My name's Rhapsody, by the way," she said, snuggling into his arms and yawning. "I was takin' a nap a second ago. Wanna take one to? There's enough room, I think."

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I need to stay awake. In fact, I'm really not supposed to be in here…" Ezekiel confessed.

"Really? Well, don't worry Mr. Ezekiel. I won't tell anyone." Rhapsody crossed her hands over her heart and nodded. "Promise."

Ezekiel could only chuckle, but deep inside he felt his heart break (Daemons do have them, and Ezekiel _was_ human once, a long time ago…). Actually, more like shatter into thousands of tiny pieces and be lit on fire.

This was the one who was condemned at birth. The very child he held now.

Chi Vá entered and surveyed the scene with slight amusement (and slight caution).

"You've made a friend, XIII." Ezekiel looked up, and so did Rhapsody.

"_I sent you to get milk, didn't I?" _Ezekiel muttered in Old Daemonic.

"_They uh…didn't have any…"_ Chi Vá replied, shrugging.

"Whoa! Lookat his hat!" Rhapsody broke in, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "I could like…live in it!" Chi Vá grinned (Ezekiel knew from experience that the old General's only weakness was children…and sweets).

"Would you like to try it on, my dear?" he asked, looking around for something to sit on.

"May I?" Rhapsody asked, looking from Ezekiel to Chi Vá and back. He nodded and removed his hat carefully before striding over and placing it on her head. Chibi scampered off to sit on his shoulder.

As expected (at least by the Daemons), the hat engulfed her head.

"I can't see!" Rhapsody giggled. She waved her arms around blindly for a moment before readjusting the hat so she could partially see. "Hey, Mr. Hat Man! You have the same eyes as me!" She pointed from her ruby-red eyes to Chi Vá's blood-colored ones. "Are we family?"

"No, my dear. It seems we just share a unique trait," Chi Vá replied. Rhapsody stared at him blankly.

"You have the same eyes, but aren't family," Ezekiel clarified. Rhapsody blinked.

"Does it work like that?" she asked, staring at them both. "But you and Uncle Cloud have the same eyes. Aren't you related?" she asked Ezekiel.

"Well…uh, yes, technically…but you're not related to Chi Vá, because…uh…" Ezekiel was at a loss on how to explain genetics to a three year old.

"I am not a Valentine, my dear, that is all," Chi Vá said, smiling.

"Oh, I see… I think…" It was clear that Rhapsody, although she didn't get it at all, was trying to act grown up and not be any more of a burden (who'd she get that from?). She yawned again.

"I think it's time for you to go back to sleep, little one," Chi Vá said, removing his hat from her head and replacing it on its rightful perch. Rhapsody nodded, sleepily crawling off of Ezekiel and over to the top of her bed. Ezekiel stood up and dutifully tucked her in. Chi Vá picked up a doll from the ground (which looked suspiciously similar to Rhapsody and screamed of Galian's handy-work) and tucked it in beside her. It seemed, however, that she had already fallen back to sleep by this time.

Both Daemons headed for the door, Ezekiel being mindful of the treacherous stool which had given him away the first time.

"Will you sing to me?" Both stopped dead in their tracks. "Galian always does before I go to sleep." Chi Vá and Ezekiel exchanged a shocked glance before turning around to face Rhapsody.

"He…does?" Ezekiel asked, trying to picture the Galian Beast singing.

"Yeah," Rhapsody muttered sleepily. "He says that's what Godfathers do for Goddaughters…"

"God…fathers…?" Chi Vá felt his mouth fall open slightly. Ezekiel blinked a few times and tried to clean out his ears. Was he hearing this right?

"Uh-huh. Galian's my Godfather. Momma says that means that if something ever happens to her and Daddy, that he'll take care of me…"

"That's why…" Ezekiel stammered.

"Oh dear…" Chi Vá said. Rhapsody propped herself up, looking at them. She just wanted a lullaby. "XIII, I think you have a better voice than me, sing something."

"Uh…wha?" Ezekiel stammered. "No way, I've never sang anything in my life!" Rhapsody blinked a few times, looking kind of sad. "Uh…okay, hang on…" He walked back over to Rhapsody's side, kneeling right down next to her. She snuggled back in and watched him, eyes half-open. Ezekiel sang:

"I want to be a shadow

a shadow

so hollow

I want to be a shadow

don't make me live in Light…"

Chi Vá balked. Was such a haunting song appropriate? Hardly!

Rhapsody, on the other hand, seemed unfazed.

"Uncle Cloud sang that to me once…me and Anna…" she told them as she fell asleep. "He sounded so sad…so very sad…"

The Daemons all but ran from the room.

* * *

**All Strings Attached**

The Guardians still sat silent when Chi Vá and Ezekiel ran back into the room.

"Really, XIII. 'A Shadow's Lullaby' was the only thing you could think of?" Chi Vá scolded.

"How fitting," Ezekiel half sobbed. "That's all she's ever going to be now…a Shadow…"

"What are you two talking about?" Anima inquired, frowning. Ezekiel promptly stalked up to her and, standing at his full height of 5 feet 6 inches (call him short and you DIE!) he said:

"Send me to Oblivion please. Actually, send _all of us_ to Oblivion. But me first."

"Why?" Anima replied. The others in the room had the same question written on their faces. Galian, who was still confined to his corner, watched wearily.

"Because we just killed the most innocent child on the face of this planet and made her the Seal Bearer, that's why!" Ezekiel yelled, his fists clenched. "Meeting adjourned!"

The Guardians shuffled uneasily at his (true) statement.

"XIII is right," Iyshie said, sighing. "Meeting adjourned. Sangiasha and I will keep you all posted…" There were some shocked protests, but many of the Guardians departed quickly. Those with protests stayed long enough to notice that no one was listening to them before also departing.

Leaving, in the end, only the Elementals, Anima, and XIII.

"That was a abrupt ending," Anima said, crossing her arms. She eyed Galian and Ezekiel, who stood talking in low voices to each other off to one side.

"What else could be done?" Sangi muttered.

"I suppose you're right," The Oblivion Guardian relented.

"You should leave now too, Anima," Chi Vá suggested. "We shant wish to overstay our welcome."

"After you, Elementals," Anima shot. They looked at her. "I am no fool. You have only left the Seals for me to look after all these years, after Ezekiel and the other _original_ Seal Bearers died." Ezekiel turned away. "And, back then, it was only one Seal per Bearer. How can you expect anyone, even a Valentine, to stand the burden of _all_ of the Seals at one time?"

"Rhapsody is…unique. She is stronger, by far, than any creature born onto this Planet before or after her time. She may be the only person in all of history strong enough to tolerate such a task," Iyshie clasped her hands together in a prayer-like motion. "She's our only choice."

"She'll be driven crazy!" Ezekiel shouted. "Legend did that to me, and he's only _one_ of the Seals! I just about killed everyone with _only_ one to deal with!"

"But you didn't," a new voice answered. But to the occupants of the room, the voice was an old acquaintance. "I stopped you, remember. Just like I stopped all the others…"

"Ashmore Takashi," Anima said, bowing slightly at the only human (though not anymore) to gain respect among the Daemons.

The cloaked figure stepped from the shadows, where he'd been for the whole meeting, unobserved. Lowering his hood, he revealed his forever youthful face, aquamarine eyes sullen with the weight of the his work. His long red hair was pulled into a thin pony tail, leaving a few stray strands in his face. His tan cloak covered his clothes completely, showing only his black boots.

The Clockmaker, and the only living being able to keep the power of the Thirteen Seals in check.

Ashmore Takashi was his human name, but few even remembered it, just like the forgotten name of his friend, Ezekiel.

"I suppose you're here with the Watch," Galian accused. Ashmore nodded sadly.

"Ezekiel and I will deliver it to the most recent Clockmaker, if that is the will of the Guardians," he responded, keeping his head held low. "If, in fact, there is no other way…"

"Not you too, Takashi," Sangi mumbled, dejected. "Is the whole world against us in this decision?"

"I will keep my opinions to myself," Ashmore replied. Sangi was about to protest, but Chi Vá waved it away.

"Who is this new Clockmaker? Can he be trusted?" he pressed.

"You would think not, but he is quite trustworthy underneath his mask," Ashmore answered.

"I wouldn't trust Reno as far as I could throw him," Galian scowled. Anima and Ezekiel had to fight back laughter as the other three Elementals looked strangely surprised. "And yet you do, Ashmore?"

"If you cannot trust your own family, Lord Galian, how can you trust anyone?" The Clockmaker riddled in response.

"One mistake," Galian warned.

"He is but human. Give him time, we all will see." The Clockmaker bowed again. "Come on, Ezekiel, let's go. You seem to need some fresh air anyway. All the darkness in the room is killing you again." Ezekiel said nothing. Casting one last forlorn glance back at Galian, he followed Ashmore and the two disappeared.

"I will go reattach the Seals to the Watch…" Anima said before any order to her could be given. "But one last question, Elementals."

"What, Anima?" Sangi asked. "What now?"

"How long will she get to live?"

"It's…not certain yet…" Iyshie whispered, and, for the first time that night, she looked sincere in her sadness. "There are other factors that will…determine the length of her…'normal' lifespan…"

"It may never happen, you know," Chi Vá reminded them all. "The Seals may never be released." He was still trying to hold on to some hope.

For Rhapsody's sake.

* * *

**In Darkness**

A shadow stood up, independent of the figure it was once bound to. Another followed suite, and another, and still yet another. Glowing, florescent orange eyes and sharp, pearl-white teeth formed the only features on the growing army of these matter-less monsters.

They were being called.

A figure, cloaked in the same darkness that formed the shadows, watched the army form from a obsidian throne. Thousands upon thousands of shadows, the very darkness that humanity feared under its control. But there was no laughter, no joy found in this creature's vast creations.

How easy it had been.

"Too easy," it muttered, scowling. "Give me a challenge; I want to watch the strongest fall before me." It blinked, watching its shadows. Some would die instantly upon their creation. The shadows of heroes, the thing thought. The very beings darkness could not touch.

Even the Savior's shadow had died, after a time.

The creature had once harbored high hopes for it. Too bad…the Savior had chosen light, after all.

"No matter," the creature sighed. "Light feeds me my shadows, after all. It's only a matter of time now…"

* * *

**A/N Confused yet? Would a Character List help? **

**Seriously, if you have anything you'd like to say, PM me. I will listen! Or, if you'd like, Email Me. It's : proofofexistence(at)comcast(dot)net. Naturally, you have to take out the (at) and replace it with and the (dot) and replace it with . (a period). **

**Thank you again for all the votes! ^_^And for all the new readers, and all the support. Onward to the next!**

* * *


	11. Chapter Nine: The Black Sky

**A/N: O-O**

**Ohkay... so...um...wow...**

**Sorry. **

**This next chapter...finally starts the story. **

**For those of you who voted, thanks. I'm doing a mix of the two senerios, but mostly following the grim arc.**

**So sorry. **

**Once again, thanks to all the reviewers, anonymous or otherwise. Becasue is mean, if you left me your email address, I didn't get it. Sorry X_X**

**I'll post a character list eventually. Sorry about the wait.**

**Same disclaimers as always.**

**Oh, and one more thing: do I need to up the rating for this chapter?**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH. **

* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Nine: The Black Sky

**Family**

"Daddy, can I look at the pictures?" Seven (going on eight) year old Rhapsody asked, holding up an ornate photo album for Vincent to see. The title of the album was _Familia_. Family. "Ana wants to see the pictures."

Vincent looked over at the six-year-old Ana Liese Strife, who was sitting on the window seat, glowing in the sunlight. She looked up from her feet and waved.

He chuckled. Ana was the opposite of her brother Denzel. Denzel, having seen and survived more than any other boy his age, was turning out to be strong young man. He found nothing to fear in Vincent or his demonic pals. Ana, on the other hand, born after every crisis, was timid and shy. But, like her father she had strength lurking behind her constantly lowered gaze. Yes, she really was the exact replica of Cloud as a child. At least, that is what Tifa told him.

Although, it had taken Cloud three years to convince Ana that Vincent was not a monster from her closet.

"Of course, Rhapsody. Just be careful," He replied. Rhapsody nodded her head and ran back to her friend.

"Ana, Daddy said we could look at the pictures!" Rhapsody said, smiling. Ana nodded shyly. Blonde hair, blue eyed, and destined to be short her whole life, the little girl was the exact opposite of her best friend. Rhapsody opened the album to the first page.

"There's my papa," Ana whispered, pointing at the center of the page, where Cloud appeared to be trying to hide behind the rest of Team AVALANCHE. It was the picture in the Church in Sector Five, right after the Geostigma crisis was resolved."Look at Denzel! He looks so small."

"Yeah, he's super big now, isn't he?" Rhapsody laughed as she turned the page. "Like a giant." Ana laughed too.

The next picture from Cloud and Tifa's wedding.

"Momma looks so pretty!" Ana said, poking the picture of Tifa in her wedding dress. Rhapsody nodded and then skipped a few pages. "Hey you're goin' too fast. I wanna see your momma in her dress too."

"I'll show you some other time. I'm looking for something." Ana sniffled a bit. "Okay, okay. Here…" She stopped quickly on the page that showed the Valentine's wedding. "Happy? I show you this picture every time you come over."

"But I like seeing your momma look like an angel," Ana protested. Rhapsody just laughed. "Okay, we can go to the other family pictures now."

"Exactly. That's what I wanted to do all along." Rhapsody turned to about the middle of the book, where the family pictures of all the AVALANCHE members (and Turks, surprisingly), where located.

The first was of course the Strife/Wallace family picture. With a look to Ana, Rhapsody skipped that one, and the one of her family.

First was the picture of the Highwind family, Cid, Shera, the twins Cinderella (short Ella) and Avian.

"It's sad that neither Avian nor Ella have their momma's pretty hair color," Ana pointed out. "They both look kinda like Uncle Cid, don't they?" Rhapsody nodded.

Next was the picture of Xiang family: Tseng, Elena, and their twins, Tseguri and Megumi (Short: Tsi and Meg). Like the other set of twins, they took their father's hair. Unlike the other twins, they had their mother's eye color. Tsi and Meg took the "twin thing" to a whole ne w level. They never did anything apart, and had the art of reading each other's minds and completing each other's sentences mastered. And Rhapsody was sure the two of them were psychic.

The page was flipped again, showing this time Reeve Tuesti, his wife Terra, and their son Levi. Ana stopped the page from being turned and she and Rhapsody stared silently at the little brown-haired boy who sat on his mother's lap, smiling serenely at the camera.

"Hard to believe he's blind," Rhapsody whispered. Ana nodded, and stroked the picture. She and Rhapsody finally turned the page, after whispered "Goodbye Levi."

Another two pictures, these both of the Shinra family. The first picture showed Rufus, a woman with red-brown hair and tell-tale mako eyes, and a little dirty-blonde haired girl. In the second picture, however, the woman was gone, and a solemn looking Rufus held a little boy and the little girl was by his side.

"Poor Mrs. Shinra…" Ana whispered. "Mrs. Lei Tien, right? Shianne and Light's momma?" Rhapsody nodded.

"It's okay, Ana. She's in the Lifestream now. She's watchin' over her children, remember. And takin' good care of them and Mr. Rufus," Rhapsody replied, nodding.

"But she was a SOLDIER…you wouldn't think she'd…." Ana started. She was unable to continue for a moment. "My papa's not gonna disappear like she did, is he? My papa was a SOLDIER too…"

"Don't worry about that. Your dad wasn't the same type of SOLDIER as Mrs. Lei," Rhapsody said, quickly turning the page. She didn't like thinking about death. Her mom had told her that the late Mrs. Shinra had died from childbirth. Rhapsody didn't know what that meant, but she understood that Light had been the last one to see her alive, and Light had just been born.

Both girls took a breath and went on looking through the pictures.

They skimmed past the picture of Rude, his wife and fellow ex-Turk Alicia, their son Ryne, and Reno and stopped at the picture of Princess Yuffie Kisaragi and her husband, and their two children Sanosuke and Yuki. They smiled at the oriental family in their traditional clothing.

"Is it true that your papa gave you a dress like Aunt Yuffie's?" Ana asked wondrously.

"Yeah! He said it was his mom's, and I get to wear it when I get bigger," Rhapsody said happily.

"Ana, your father is here," Vincent said suddenly. Rhapsody and Ana looked up suspiciously. Neither girl saw the man in question.

"Where?" Ana said, looking around. They then heard the familiar roar of Cloud and his motorbike. "Papa!" she said happily, jumping up from the window seat and running towards the door. Rhapsody and Vincent waited until they heard Cloud open the door and then the collision of him and his daughter. Laughing, the two of them went to greet their guest.

Cloud waved at them from under his daughter.

"Hello Cloud," Vincent said, smiling slightly at Ana's choice of affection. Rhapsody waited for Cloud to right himself again before she dove into the dog pile, which resulted in a mass of screaming laughing, people and tangled limbs.

It took a few minutes, but finally Cloud was able to squeeze himself out from underneath the two girls and stand up.

"Hey," he said, smiling slightly. Vincent nodded. "Well Ana, ready to go home?"

Ana was on her feet again. She pouted, an action at which both Cloud and Vincent struggled not to laugh. She just looked too cute.

"Can't I stay a little longer?" she asked.

"Now Ana, you've been here all day."

"I know but…"

"Denzel misses you," Cloud added. That sealed it, apparently.

"Really?" Ana asked, her eyes wide. Cloud nodded. "Okay!" Vincent raised his eye brow at Cloud, who chuckled.

"Denzel plays the part of protective older brother spectacularly," Cloud explained, as Ana and Rhapsody ran off to collect the little girl's things. "He's been Ana's best friend since the day we brought her home, and I have never once heard him complain. But, of course, you have to take this all with a grain of salt. I'm an only child."

Vincent snorted.

"They don't count," Cloud said, laughing.

"Ready to go, Papa!" Ana said, plowing into Cloud's legs.

"Okay," Cloud said nodding and stroking her hair. "Let's go then." Ana started out the door, Cloud close behind. "Oh, Rhapsody…is that violin I made you holding up?" Rhapsody nodded.

"Yup, thank you very much Uncle Cloud!" Rhapsody said, smiling. "My dad's teaching me how to play. When I get better, I'll play for you. Promise!"

"I'll hold you to that," Cloud said.

* * *

**Shadow Play**

"Can't sleep again, Vincent?" Lucrecia asked, walking into the library at the god-awful hour of three in the morning. Vincent hardly looked up from the book he was reading on the desk.

"I've gotten enough sleep in my lifetime, thanks," he mumbled, turning the page. "And I'm listening." Lucrecia moved to his side, and looked over his shoulder. He was reading her report on the whole JENOVA project…again.

"Listening? Is…Rhapsody sleepwalking again?" Lucrecia whispered. Vincent straightened up and looked at his wife. He nodded.

"But…she's awake…" Vincent whispered in reply. "It's not sleepwalking…it's just…walking."

Both parents waited in silent tension.

"Daddy…?" Vincent's head jerk towards the door to the library. There, holding a pillow and a blanket, was Rhapsody. He was on his feet and by her side in a blink of an eye. Lucrecia was close behind him, if not as fast.

"Is something wrong Rhapsody?" Vincent asked soothingly. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear.

"The shadows are back again," she whispered, looking around. "Can…I sleep in here…with you and Mommy? They're afraid of you." Lucrecia began looking around as well. The lamplight provided by the single lamp Vincent had been reading by filled the room with lurking shadows.

"The shadows, Rhapsody?" Vincent repeated, drawing her into the room and closing the door behind her. Lucrecia moved to her other side. Rhapsody nodded.

"They're not in here, though."

Vincent and Lucrecia looked at each other and then around the room again. The shadows seemed to lengthen.

"They can't get me here," Rhapsody said, dropping her pillow on the floor. She stumbled but Vincent kept her from falling. "Cloud said shadows don't like books. Just like they don't like flowers…"

"Cloud…?" Lucrecia looked at Vincent. He just waved the thought away with the "not now" look.

"Can I stay here?" repeated the little girl. Vincent nodded, scooping her up in his arms and striding across the room. Lucrecia followed, picking up the pillow her daughter had dropped. She stood with the half-asleep Rhapsody while Vincent brought over a chair for her, directly next to the lamp. Without prompting, Rhapsody climbed into the chair, brining her blanket with her and curling up in it. Lucrecia propped up her head with the pillow, and Rhapsody drifted to sleep.

"Shadows," Lucrecia said, stroking her hair and looking at Vincent. "_Shadows_."

"I know…" Vincent said, reaching for his cell phone. "I hope Cloud is awake."

* * *

**Four A.M. Phone Call**

_Buzz…_

Cloud opened one eye and stared at the night stand. He'd forgotten to turn off his phone. Again.

_Buzz…_

"_Maybe if I just ignore it…" _Cloud thought, starting to pull the pillow over his head. Tifa poked him roughly in the back.

"Okay, Teef, I'm getting it…" Cloud muttered, slipping out of the bed and grabbing the phone. He left the room before answering.

"Do you know it's four in the morning?"

"Shadows don't like books, Cloud?"

"Vincent?" Cloud muttered, looking around as if he was being stalked. "Uh…morning?"

"Morning," came the stoic reply. Cloud frowned. Vincent didn't sound right.

"Um…"

"Care to explain?"

"About…?"

"What you told my daughter."

"Oh….Oh! Yeah, that…um…" Cloud moved farther away from his bedroom door and moving down the hall. "She's scared of the shadows again?"

"The? They're specific?"

"Well…yeah…" Cloud scratched the back of his head nervously, despite the fact that Vincent couldn't see him. "Well, I mean, to her they are."

"I see. This is just another childish nightmare," Vincent replied.

"You don't sound too convinced of that," Cloud accused. He carefully, quietly, opened the door to Marlene's room. Satisfied in seeing the young woman fast asleep and safe in her bed, he closed the door and moved on down the hall.

"Neither do you."

"My life has made me paranoid, Vincent. A shadow can be anything to me."

"So you believe Sephiroth is behind this."

"I never said anything like that," Cloud hissed, as if in pain. "Don't jump to conclusions, alright?"

"My apologies."

"It's…it's not _him_, okay." Cloud leaned against the wall and rubbed his face wearily. "Look, when I was a kid, I had the same problem."

"You were scared of shadows…?"

"Yeah. Freaked of 'um. Used to tell my mom they were going to eat me or something," Cloud said, sighing. "She's the one that told me that books kept 'um away."

"And you believed her?"

"She never lied, my mom. I know that. But yeah, I did. And they went away."

"The shadows just disappeared, like that?" Vincent didn't believe him, Cloud was certain of that.

"It's hard to explain, I guess. But yeah, they just went away. Or they couldn't get me anymore. One of the two."

"Cloud."

"Yeah."

"That's childish."

Cloud sighed. He forgot he was talking to Vincent.

"Look, it's hard to explain."

"Apparently."

"Just roll with it. I think Rhapsody is going through the same thing as I did."

"But the 'shadows' aren't just going away, Cloud. This is the fourth time this week. My daughter isn't getting any sleep anymore."

"Yet you call me now." Cloud stopped at Ana's room.

"This is the first time Rhapsody has mentioned you."

"I see." Again he carefully pried open the door. Ana wasn't in her bed. Immediately he tensed.

"Is something wrong?" Vincent asked suddenly.

"Nope," Cloud said, keeping his voice sounding calm. "All's fine here. You said Rhapsody talked about me this time?"

"Yes. She told us that books and flowers keep shadows away. That you told her that."

"That I did…" Cloud looked around the empty room. He saw no immediate signs of foul play. Maybe Ana was just taking a bathroom break. He entered the hall.

"Dad!" Cloud turned towards the stairs that used to led to his office but now led to Denzel's room. Sure enough, there stood the teenager. "Are you looking for Ana?"

"Yeah- hang on a sec, Vincent-She's not in her room."

"She's in mine," Denzel whispered, jerking his thumb back up the stairs. "She had a nightmare, and she couldn't wake Marlene up."

"Sorry, she should have come to us," Cloud apologized, holding his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"She said she wanted you guys to get some sleep," Denzel said, shrugging. "You have been pulling late nights recently."

"Yeah, well…I don't need that much sleep to run."

"Well, Ana thinks you do," Denzel said, starting back up the stairs. "Don't stay up too late."

"Yes Tifa," Cloud snorted. Denzel laughed quietly and slipped back into his room.

"What was that?" Vincent asked.

"Ana's having a bad night too. She's bunking with Denzel, apparently."

"He keeps her shadows away?" Vincent muttered.

"Nah, just fights off the monsters."

"Of course." Cloud walked down the stairs and stood in the empty bar for a moment, before deciding to sit at one of the tables. Pulling a chair down, he waited for Vincent to continue. "Cloud, I hate to bring back your childhood fear, but you _have_ a shadow." Cloud looked down at where the shadow-him was reclining on a shadow-chair.

"Yeah. Well, so do you. I'm not afraid of my shadow."

"But you're afraid of shadows, plural?"

"Oh! That's the problem," Cloud, grinning in his revelation. "My bad. I wasn't afraid of shadows that were attached to things, Vincent. And I don't think that's what scares Rhapsody either. It's the rogues you have to look out for."

"Cloud, you sound ridiculous. I'm calling you back when you've gotten sleep." On the other end of the phone, Vincent sounded incredibly stressed and impatient. "I have no time for your foolish stories."

"They're not foolish, Vincent. Fear can make anything real," Cloud protested.

"For you, maybe. But I am trying to alleviate Rhapsody's fear, not add to it."

"So let her curl up with a nice book, or find some flowers and put them in her room. That'll keep her safe."

"Cloud, you sound like an idiot. A childish idiot."

"Dude, if _flowers_ can make Loz stop in his tracks, they can deal with shadows."

"True…"

"I wish there was a way I could give you a visual. These things are freaky."

Vincent's only reply was a low, disbelieving grunt. Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes. There was really no dealing with this man. This gave him an idea.

"You should ask Galian," Cloud stated. "Or Chaos. One of them will know what I'm talking about."

"I would, but the both of them have been called back to their realm. They're due back in a few days."

"Did they say why?"

"No," Vincent replied. "But I also didn't ask. I try to separate myself from their affairs."

"Damn."

"Why?"

"I just think that…uh, never mind."

"Cloud."

"Look, Vince, you already think I'm crazy. I'm just gonna shut my mouth before you call Teef and tell her to take me to the mental ward, kay?"

"Fine…" Vincent sighed. "One last question."

"Good, 'cause I'm half asleep," Cloud joked.

"Is my daughter's life in danger?"

Cloud said nothing for awhile. He stared quietly at the floor, thinking.

"Cloud?"

"…I don't… know…"

"I see…" Cloud could almost see Vincent nod. "Good night, Cloud."

"Night." Cloud closed his cell phone and set it on the table. Vincent didn't believe a word he'd said, that was for sure. Except maybe the last part.

And that's what was frightening.

"Man, Vince, I wish I knew," Cloud muttered, continuing the conversation with no one. "Because she could be in terrible danger, or be just fine." He sighed, pushing himself up from the chair. "Or maybe I need more sleep." He nodded, stretching. He picked up his phone. "That's it. Sleep." He laughed to himself. "What was I thinking, shadows." He walked over to the light switch. He turned off the light, and then, remembering that he needed to check the lock on the door, walked towards the front of the bar. "Ha, there's no such thing." He reached the door, and nodded. The lock was secure.

Then he looked up.

The Shadow standing outside cocked its head to the side.

Cloud instantly took a step back from the door. The Shadow, head still completely parallel to the ground, watched him retreat. The darkness of the room behind him became oppressive.

Somewhere, time stopped. Somewhere, realities melted. For a moment.

"Oh hell, this is not funny," Cloud muttered, closing his eyes quickly. He opened them. The sulfur-yellow eyes of the Shadow stared back. "Holy shit…"

The Shadow smiled, its mouth stretching to three times the size of a normal human's, and its teeth shark-like. Reaching out, it pressed its two hands against the glass and began to fade into the room.

_**Found you kill you found you kill you found you kill you found you**_

"Cloud?" Cloud jumped out of his skin as the light flipped on behind him and Tifa's voice rang throughout the silent bar. He turned around "Do you know what time it is? You don't have to be up for another two hours."

"Huh?" Cloud said, shaking his head and looking back at door. Nothing. No shadow, no monsters, just the beginnings of light from the pink sky. The sun was rising. Tifa moved to his side.

"I think you need the day off," she said, rubbing his shoulders.

"No kidding," was Cloud's only reply, never once taking his eyes from the sidewalk outside.

* * *

**Something Terrible (I'm not Normal)**

"Time for bed, Rhapsody!" Lucrecia called. Rhapsody heard her mother and scampered to meet her from the library, where she had been reading.

"Coming Mom!" Rhapsody called, to warn her mother of her speedy but unusually silent approach. She'd taken to cat's grace naturally, and was even known to sometimes scare her father by sneaking up behind him.

Lucrecia sighed. It was only seven thirty. The sun hadn't even set fully yet.

But, this was the only way she and Vincent had found to help Rhapsody sleep. Aside from, of course, letting her stay up all night wrecked with unspeakable terror, then letting her sleep most of the day away in the sunniest room in the house.

At least, this way, she received a few precious hours of sleep before she ran from her room and hid in the library.

"Mom, what'cha thinkin' about?" Rhapsody asked. Lucrecia jumped slightly, Rhapsody's voice pulling her from her contemplation.

"Nothing dear. Now come, let's get you ready for bed," Lucrecia said, holding out her hand for Rhapsody to take. Together they walked to the girl's room.

They arrived, and both immediately fell into the routine of washing faces, brushing teeth, brushing hair, and changing into pjs.

"Now remember Rhapsody. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come to your father or me, okay?" Lucrecia said while tucking her daughter in.

"Yes Mom," she replied.

Lucrecia smiled softly, and changed the subject.

"Well. Tomorrow's your birthday. What do you want to do about that, little missy?"

Rhapsody smiled, her eyes lighting up like candles.

"Can I spend time with you and Dad? And are Uncle Galian and Chaos going to be back?"

"Yes, and yes. They said they'd be back very late tonight, or tomorrow morning. Nevertheless, they'll be here when you wake up."

"Good! That's all I want," Rhapsody said, smiling. "And everyone's coming over? Is Auntie Tifa making me a cake again? She's a really good cook."

Lucrecia laughed. Rhapsody was certainly a strange little girl. While others wanted mountains of gifts, Rhapsody just wanted to spend time with her extended (and mostly unrelated) family.

Lucrecia nodded, and Rhapsody laughed happily. She snuggled into her blanket and said

"Then I'm goin' to sleep right now, so tomorrow comes faster!"

"Goodnight then, Rhapsody," Lucrecia kissed her forehead and smiled, tucking her in ever so gently. And, as if on impulse, she reached over and pulled a doll off of the shelf near Rhapsody's bed and slid it under Rhapsody's arm.

"Goodnight Mom. I love you. Tell Dad I love him too, kay?" Rhapsody replied, sleepily, hugging the doll.

"Of course. Sleep well." Lucrecia stood up and walked quietly out of the room, pausing at the door to turn off the light and spare one last look at her daughter.

As soon as her mother was gone, Rhapsody felt paranoia creeping up her spine. She was reawakened instantly. Hastily she peered around the room.

Something peered back.

Stifling a whimper, Rhapsody dove under the covers and searched for the book she'd hidden under her pillow. The doll was forgotten.

"Go away go away go away," Rhapsody whispered, finding the book and clutching it to her chest. "Please." she added, remembering her manners. Timidly, she peaked out from under her sanctuary.

Nope. The thing was still there. Only closer this time.

"Eep!"

She hid again, feeling foolish. She wanted to run to her mom and dad, but she was too petrified to move. Something was different about this thing than the other things. This thing wasn't afraid of the books.

This thing had come back, too. The others didn't. Every night, it had been something different, something more terrifying. The shadows had started to gang up on her.

And then this thing showed up.

At first, she'd thought it was something Galian had sent to protect her. In fact, it looked a little bit like Galian. And, a soon as it arrived, the shadows thought twice about bugging her.

And that should have made it better.

But it didn't.

If anything, the creature now standing by her bed (it's moved even _closer_) was scarier than all the shadows put together.

But what scared her greatly is that she knew there were more.

"Go away," Rhapsody commanded. The beast-thing just cocked its head. Her right shoulder burned. That wasn't new. It always burned when the thing was near. "Please, you're _hurting _me."

Rhapsody was surprised when the thing backed away at her confession. Gaining some courage, Rhapsody swung her legs out from under the covers and dropped to the side of her bed. She stood in front of the monster.

It was at least two times taller than her, and it was crouching!

She took a tentative step towards it. It stepped back, eyes keen on her face. When she moved toward the door, the beast growled at her. Rhapsody gulped,

"I-I'm just…going to the bathroom," she whispered. The beast narrowed its eyes. "I n-need to check out my shoulder." The beast moved forward, and instantly Rhapsody was trapped. Her eyes were as wide as a full moon.

_I will not hurt you._

Rhapsody stared at the thing. It had just spoken to her, but it's mouth didn't move. The voice that echoed in her head sounded like a mix between Uncle Galian's and Ezekiel's: deep and powerful yet protective and comforting.

_Do not fear me_.

"What _are_ you?" she asked, looking around. The room was darker now, but it wasn't the shadows she was afraid of anymore.

_What am I?_ The beast paused. _I am you, am I not?_

"Um, no. I'm a girl, for one. And you're big and scary. I'm little and…um…well, not scary."

The beast chuckled. _That aside, am I not you?_

Now Rhapsody was completely confused.

"How are you…me?" She held out her had, palm facing him, and spread her fingers to peer through. He placed his palm flat against hers, dwarfing hers in comparison.

_I am a part of you. Did you not call me to you?_

"I called you?"

_Yes_

Rhapsody frowned. The beast backed away from her.

"Why does my shoulder hurt?"

_My mark…it pains you?_ Rhapsody rubbed her shoulder and nodded. _Have you acknowledged its existence? Do you not know who I am?_ Rhapsody shook her head. The beast's eyes widened. _How did you call me?_

"I don't know!" Rhapsody whispered. "You just appeared a few days ago and scared away the shadows and still I can't sleep because now _you're_ here!"

_Now I see._

"Good, because I'm still confused!"

_You seek sleep, do you not? And safety? _

"Um…sure…?"

_That is how you called me. I am The Seeker. It is my duty to find what you wish to posses. _The Seeker bowed low, eyes never leaving her face. _I am here to serve you, even if you do not know. _

"You're name is 'Seeker'?" Rhapsody asked. He nodded. "It is a pleasure, I guess, then. My name is Rhapsody."

The Seeker smiled. _The pleasure is mine, My Lady._ _Your willingness to acknowledge my existence is soothing. _

"What did you mean, earlier? About you being me?" Rhapsody asked.

_See for yourself_.

Rhapsody felt strange.

"Would you get me a mirror…?" Rhapsody asked. "Please?"

An ornate hand mirror appeared in The Seeker hand, and he held it out to Rhapsody. She took it and peered at herself.

The mirror shattered onto the ground.

_My Lady?_ Rhapsody said nothing. _Forgive me, My Lady…I…I cannot fix this. I am not the…_

"What happened to me?" Rhapsody whispered.

_Our forms have mixed…_

"I'm…half monster!" Rhapsody screeched. She stared at her hands, which were now purple and black claws. The rest of her body had undergone the same transformation. Her face, as she'd seen in the mirror, looked semi-human. But her teeth were now fangs, her ears-wolf like, her hair now black with purple streaks and wild, more like a mane or fur. Her eyes, though still red, had become more angular, beast like. There was fur on her arms and legs. Her feet, like her hands, were claws. Everything was purple and black. Even her clothes had changed, and now consisted of a black, grey, and purple tunic and grey shorts. And everything on her was super sensitive. She could practically hear her father and mother talking in the kitchen-yeah, it was the kitchen, she could smell the food. That was on the other end of the house. And she could see perfectly now, in the dark.

It only calmed her some that she looked similar to Galian. But it wasn't enough to quell her panic.

"We have to go," she said suddenly. The Seeker looked confused. "My dad and mom…they don't need this."

'_This' My Lady?_

"Yeah. They don't need their daughter to be a monster. My parents are good people. They…" Rhapsody felt tears fall from her eyes. "They didn't need another monster…"

The Seeker's eyes widened; he stepped forward and took Rhapsody in his arms. _Tell me where, and we will go. _Rhapsody nodded. But first she envisioned a note, and the Seeker found paper for her to write it.

"Where the Shadows can't find me," she whispered, the note now complete. The Seeker nodded. Lifting his mistress, he leapt through the wall and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Too Late**

"It's good to be home!" Chaos called as he walked through the door. Galian rolled his eyes.

But even he couldn't deny that the Valentine Manor had become more of a home to the two of them than the very Realm from which they hailed.

"You should be quiet. Some of the household likes to sleep," Galian chuckled.

"Oh right!" Chaos instantly fell to a whisper. "Rhapsody does go to sleep earlier than Vince, doesn't she?" Galian nodded. And then he sniffed the air.

"What is that lovely smell?"

"Lucrecia is making cookies," Vincent replied, smirking. "For Rhapsody's party tomorrow. Welcome back, Galian." Galian bowed.

"Hey, what about me?" Chaos whined. "Don't I get a welcome?"

"I thought you were going to try to leave him behind," Vincent muttered to Galian. Galian grinned and shrugged.

"Hey! Don't plot against me while I'm in earshot, you idiots!" Chaos fumed. Vincent rolled his eyes and Galian laughed.

"Hey, don't start any wars in my hallway," Lucrecia said, coming from the direction of the kitchen. She wore an apron and was holding a spatula. "Welcome home, you two." She kissed them both on the cheek. "Things certainly have been strange since you've been gone."

"Have they?" Chaos asked, frowning. "How so?"

Lucrecia hesitated and stole a look at Vincent. He sighed.

"It's just nightmares," he explained. "She's just been having nightmares."

"The whole time we were gone?" Chaos inquired. The two worried parents nodded in unison. "That poor girl!"

"The timing is purely coincidental, correct?" Galian questioned.

"Timing?" Vincent muttered.

"It is purely a coincidence that she began having nightmares the moment we left…" Galian clarified. "Correct?"

"Well…I _hope_ so…" Lucrecia replied, wearily. "Or else you two aren't allowed to leave. My poor girl hasn't gotten an hour of complete rest in weeks."

"Lucrecia, you're not burning anything by standing here and talking, are you?" Vincent asked.

"Oh shoot! I'm the worst cook ever!" Lucrecia cursed, running back to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing Tifa's making the cake," Vincent laughed, following his wife. "Or else Lucrecia would have burned the house down by now."

"Vincent!"

"Sorry dear," Vincent replied. "But it's true." The two Daemons laughed, but the joking did nothing to release the newly formed tension building between all four of them.

"So…about the nightmares," Chaos returned to the original subject.

"What about them?" Vincent replied, as he began to help Lucrecia with the cooking.

"Um…well…" Chaos faltered for a moment.

"What exactly plagues Rhapsody's dreams? Or rather, her nightmares?" Galian completed.

Vincent didn't answer right away. He again returned to the conversation he'd had with Cloud, and how hard the delivery boy had tried to convince him of the existence of "rogue shadows." Should he even bother with telling this fact to Galian and Chaos?

"Her nightmares are about what?!" Chaos roared, mouth dropping open. Galian was speechless.

And Vincent realized that he'd forgotten Chaos and Galian still had access to his thoughts.

Lucrecia jumped at Chaos's outburst, but luckily didn't drop anything.

"Well, they're about shadows," Lucrecia said, not knowing that they already knew. "Something called 'Rogue Shadows,' according to Cloud. Apparently they can get up and walk around and do all sorts of things, and they're not attached to anything."

"Yes yes, we know all that," Chaos said, frowning deeply. Vincent noticed the hostile look in his eyes. "You say they've been haunting Rhapsody? How has she been keeping them away?"

Vincent and Lucrecia looked at each other, with worry and fear.

"Books," Vincent replied.

"And flowers," Lucrecia added. "From the garden." Vincent looked at her. "She didn't think I noticed, but I saw her sneaking some inside under her shirt."

"Books and flowers? Never before have I heard of a charm made from those," Galian said, looking to Chaos, who nodded. "Wherever did she get the idea from?"

"Cloud," the both answered. Then Vincent continued. "River…er, his mother gave him the same charm when he had similar nightmares as a boy."

"Ah, it's no wonder it is so affective," Chaos said, sighing. "Anything given with a mother's love is a powerful charm."

"Yes. The affects must have carried over and made the charm for Rhapsody," Galian replied. "I must thank Cloud next time I see him."

"Same here," Chaos agreed. Both Daemons headed for the hallway, leaving two stunned parents behind.

"Where…where are you going?" Lucrecia called.

"To check on Rhapsody," Chaos replied. "And scare away any Rogues."

"Rogues…These things Cloud told me about…are real?!" Vincent exclaimed, almost sprinting to catch up with the two.

"Well, yes," Chaos said. "They live in an area near Oblivion, a Sealed Realm."

"Apparently the seal is weak…" Galian muttered. "I'll have to check into that."

Vincent was speechless.

"We will explain all of this to you, just as soon as we check on Rhapsody," Galian assured him.

"You should have called us, Vince," Chaos reminded. "One of us could have come back and handled this. Or we would have sent another Guardian."

"Ezekiel, for example. You know how taken he is with Rhapsody," Galian interjected.

"I didn't…think it was…" Vincent still was having trouble speaking.

"Don't worry, everything should be fine," Chaos said, smiling when they reached Rhapsody's door. He could actually feel the charm, albeit faintly. Silently, he opened the door.

Immediately they all knew something was wrong.

"Rhapsody?" Vincent called. Nothing stirred in the bed. In fact, there was _nothing _in the bed. Vincent flicked on the lights and the three of them examined the room. The empty room.

"She's not here," Chaos muttered.

"She's not in the house," Galian clarified.

"Wha?!" Chaos roared. "Where _is_ she then?"

"I don't…Vincent, are you crying?!"

Maybe he wasn't crying, but from where Chaos and Galian stood, neither could tell. All they could see was Vincent's hunched form as he stared at something in his hands. His face was cloaked in darkness and they could hear his hollow voice as he muttered something under his breath.

"She…my daughter is not a…"

Galian walked over and glanced at what was in his master's hands. A handwritten letter, in Rhapsody's writing.

"We've got to find her, Galian. She…she's running because she thinks she's a monster…" Vincent whispered. His voice cracked and he let out a mixture between a laugh and a sob. "She's running because she thinks she's a monster…and look who she's running from!"

Galian and Chaos said nothing, but Galian had one horrifying thought.

_She has awakened the Seals…_

* * *

**Beyond the Wasteland**

Rhapsody didn't know running could make someone feel so free and so lonely at the exact same time. Part of her wanted to run straight home, into her mother's arms and her father's presence. The other, stronger part, told her to run until she met the place where the Lifestream met Gaia and then to keep on running when she finally made it there. To never stop running. But then, she felt bad, because it wasn't even her doing the running.

The Seeker was carrying her body, running so fast that everything around them seemed a blur. After some time, Rhapsody realized that he actually wasn't even carrying that. It was her soul he cradled in his arms. Her body had melted into his, and become nonexistent.

_To where do we run?_

"I'm not sure," she answered quietly. She wondered if he could hear her over the wind.

_Then I will run until you decide._

"Could you find Cloud?" Rhapsody asked. The Seeker stopped, obviously confused. He looked up, directing her with his gaze to a line of clouds forming above them. A storm was coming.

_Clouds, My Lady? I have found them, but…_Rhapsody laughed, surprising the monster and herself. _Your laughter is beautiful, but seems misplaced. Have I displeased you?_

"No, it's okay Seeker. I guess you don't know. Cloud is a person. My uncle," Rhapsody explained.

_Forgive me. You wish me to find this uncle of yours?_

"Um…yes please."

_Then I will. Let us go_. The Seeker took off again, and Rhapsody curled against his chest, watching the moon above her as they ran. She began to realize that the trip, which should have taken hours, was taking minutes. The Seeker was running very fast.

"You're running very fast."

_I did not think you wished to be seen. Shall I slow?_ Rhapsody shook her head quickly. The closer to invisible, the better.

"Where are we going?"

_As you said, to find your Cloud._

"But…I'm not actually sure where he is. You see, he's a delivery person, so sometimes he's not at home, even this late at night. He could be anywhere in the world!" Rhapsody wondered if she was rambling.

_He is in the city beyond the wasteland. _

"How…how'd you know that?"

_He is important to you, and therefore you are connected by an invisible thread. I can follow that thread, and it leads me to the ruins of the great human city._

"You mean the Midgar ruins? Why is he there?"

_He is near flowers, surrounded by them. _

"The church! Oh I forgot! He's visiting his friends!"

_Forgive me, but his friends are flowers?_ Rhapsody laughed again, into the wind.

"No. His friends' spirits live at that church. He visits them often, so they won't get lonely. Sometimes he takes me and Ana too. If you listen closely, you can even hear them sometimes!"

_I see, this place is a monument for him._ The forest around them disappeared, and they now were running over sand. The Wastelands.

"Seeker, when we get closer, would you mind…um…"

_I will return your body to you, and you will present yourself to your Cloud without my hindrance._

"Um…does that mean you'll hide so we don't scare him?" Seeker chuckled at her comment.

_Yes, that means I will hide. _Seeker paused in his thought, but never lost his footing. _May I ask why you wish to find this Cloud?_

"Um…" Rhapsody looked over her-well, The Seeker's-shoulder, as fear crept up on her again. "I think the shadows are back again." The Seeker growled.

_They will not catch us._

"But I have to warn Cloud."

_I see. We will find him. Fear not. No man should face Rogues alone._ Again, the scenery changed this time from the wastelands to the ruins. The Seeker slowed. _He is near._

Rhapsody felt her body change, an experience she didn't know how to classify. Painful didn't seem right but it certainly wasn't comfortable. It was oddly saddening too, she realized, when her body was back to its old, boring self, and all her senses returned to normal.

"Oh shoot, now I'm blind…" Rhapsody muttered, holding out her hands so she wouldn't crash into anything. She could feel The Seeker behind her, almost as if he were guiding her steps. "I thought you were going to hide."

_I am hiding. There are only three humans in this world that can see me without your permission, My Lady, and you are one of them. There is a very small chance he is one of the other two. _

"Who are the other two?"

_The Clockmaker and the Gatekeeper._

"Uh…I don't think I've ever met anyone with _those_ titles."

_Strange…in your memories, you have record of being with both, at the same time._

"Really," Rhapsody tried to search back in her head, but all she saw were family reunions and play dates with all the kids. No one stuck out, really. "Can I have a hint?"

_Now is not the time_. She saw that The Seeker was right when she almost toppled into Cloud's bike.

"Found him!" Rhapsody said happily. "Or well…a part of him…"

~*~*~

"Man it gets dark fast," Cloud muttered, walking into the Aerith's Church. He sniffed the air, an annoying habit he'd never gotten rid of since his travels with AVALANCHE, to check the weather. Yup. Smelt like rain. And flowers, naturally.

He looked around the Church in the dying sunlight. Barret, Cid, and he had fixed the doors. They'd also tried to patch up as many of the holes created during the fight with Kadaj. Most of the pews were still un-savable, but no one had the heart to remove them. The water from Aerith's Great Gospel had receded ever so much, allowing for the small patch of flowers to be replanted around it. Marlene, Tifa, and the Moogle Girl (who's real name was Maria) had taken charge of that project. In fact, Moogle Girl Maria had taken to living in the Church to take care of the gardens, much like Aerith had done.

So where was she?

"Maria?" Cloud called, smiling. "Please don't jump out of the rafters and scare the crap out of me again." Silence greeted him. And the fluttering of a note, pinned under a spade and a flower pot.

_Dear Cloud,  
Sorry I missed you. Or you missed me…one of the two. Had a family REUNION (hehe) tonight with the other orphan survivors of geostigma. Would have invited you and Denzel but you were busy and Denzel is anti-social. Say hello to Barret, Marlene, Tifa, Ana, and anti-social rat boy for me!_

_Love,  
Maria_

Cloud smiled; he could almost hear Maria's laughter as she wrote the letter, purposely capitalizing "reunion" as their shared joke. Pocketing the letter, Cloud returned to the real reason he'd come.

He'd brought with him some roses and various other flowers from the people in Edge. Another delivery of thanks and praise to Zack and Aerith, for all the help they'd given.

"You two sure are popular," Cloud laughed, setting the flowers on one of the still standing pews. A light breeze blew through the church, carrying on it a mix of Zack and Aerith's laughter. Cloud waited and sure enough, the spirits of his two friends appeared before him.

"Sup," Zack said, nodding. Aerith just waved. "How've ya been, Spike?"

"Fine, fine," Cloud said, smiling. "Ana told me to say hello, by the way. Tifa's been telling her stories about the two of you."

"Ana? Your little girl, huh? Still can't believe you finally got the balls to get married…" Zack grinned. "OW! Aerith, what wazat for?" Cloud held back laughter as Aerith frowned. "You didn't need to hit me ya know."

"I'm glad that everyone is well," Aerith said, smiling again.

"Except you, of course," Zack rolled his eyes. "You're not sleeping again."

"Uh, nah it's nothing," Cloud said, rubbing his eyes to try to hide their bloodshot look. Aerith and Zack exchanged a glance.

"Are you _sure_ it's nothing?" Aerith prodded.

"Guys, Sephiroth is dead, kay? I've killed him one too many times for his liking and he's sick of getting his ass kicked…"

"We never said anything about him," Zack pointed out.

"You implied it," Cloud muttered, slightly dejected.

"Apology?" Zack asked.

"Accepted," Cloud smiled slightly. He'd always had trouble staying angry with Zack for too long.

"Oh, Rhapsody's birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?" Aerith changed the subject, smiling. "Wish her well for us, won't you?"

"Of course," Cloud nodded. The spirits began to fade.

"Damn, they make these things shorter every time we visit, don't they?" Zack muttered. "Get some sleep, Chocobo-head!"

"Wait, Aerith! How bad is the storm going to be tonight?" Cloud asked, realizing he still had a ways to drive yet.

"Storm?" Aerith looked confused. "It's not supposed to rain at all."

"Really?" Cloud was about to ask for more but the two were gone. "Damn. Should have asked them earlier." Silence and darkness settled back in, and Cloud immediately looked over his shoulder, as if he were being watched.

Which he was, naturally. Recently, he couldn't go anywhere without being followed. Cloud pretended not to notice the two Shadows standing near the corner of the Church, unable to approach because of the flowers he stood near. On impulse, Cloud picked one light pink flower and slipped it in his pocket next to the note from Maria.

He turned and headed for the door, wondering if it was actually going to rain at all, or if his senses were just mixed up due to his lack of sleep. He gave the two Shadows the finger as he walked by, ignoring their soulless, murderous glares, and walked out into the refreshing night air.

"Damn it's dark. I thought tonight was supposed to be a full moon," Cloud muttered, staring at the sky. The moon was gone, and few stars could be seen. "Guess I'm going to have to use that lantern Tifa sent with me after all." He approached his bike and stiffened. Another Shadow was crouching behind it. Or so he thought.

"Cloud!" the Shadow exclaimed, in a suspiciously familiar voice.

"Rhapsody?" Cloud whispered. The girl nodded. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**One Last Look Back**

It was difficult for her to explain. Rhapsody suspected Cloud knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth. In fact, she was pretty sure he didn't believe any of the story she was trying to weave. But she did her best to leave The Seeker out of her explanation.

"Nevertheless, it's dangerous for anyone to be out here alone, especially a girl as little as you," Cloud scolded her as they walked the bike to a safer road. Rhapsody was carrying the lantern which Cloud had lit with his fire materia. The dim light cast long shadows, but Rhapsody was comforted. Cloud was beside her, and The Seeker was skirting along behind them, in the shadows. She was safe.

"I knew you'd be here," Rhapsody said, not once telling him how. She snuck a glance back at the Seeker to give him a smile. "So I knew I was safe." Cloud smiled slightly.

"That, or you have someone- or something- guarding you," Cloud said. "Keeping you safe from harm."

"Yeah, like you!"

"Sure. Like me," Cloud glanced over his shoulder, and The Seeker was uneasily aware that it seemed the blue-eyed man was staring right at him. "Well. I guess we'll just go home and I'll call Vincent. He's probably worried sick."

"Um…" Rhapsody frowned at that comment. "Can you not tell my dad I'm with you?" Cloud frowned.

"Rhapsody, is something wrong?" Cloud stopped walking. "You can tell me, you know." Rhapsody shook her head.

"No, nothing's wrong…I…I just got tired of bugging mom and dad all the time…with the nightmares and all…"

"But they're parents. That's what they're supposed to deal with," he replied chuckling. "Fine. But in the morning, I'm calling him. Got it?"

"Yes," Rhapsody muttered. Maybe she'd just leave before he came.

"Okay. Then…lets go." Cloud turned on his bike and revved the engine. Balancing, he gestured for Rhapsody to come over. She did, and he picked her up and placed her in front of him. "Hold on to the lantern, okay?" Rhapsody nodded. Cloud looked back once more. "Is he coming too?"

"Who?" Rhapsody asked, looking around. She saw no one but Seeker, and Cloud didn't know Seeker was there. Cloud shook his head.

"Sorry, talking to myself." Revving one last time, Cloud sped off into the Wastelands.

~*~*~

The Seeker was shocked, to say the least. This man, Cloud…he could _see_ him. The man's comment just now- "is he coming too?'- confirmed it. But that couldn't be possible. He and the other Seals had been told of the two people who could see them, un-summoned, and this man was not one of them.

So what was he?

Seeker shook away his unease and ran to catch up with his mistress and the man. If something was wrong, the last thing he should do was sit around and wonder about it.

And he knew for a fact, something was very wrong.

~*~*~

They slowed within view of the 7th Heaven, but still a few blocks away.

"Is something wrong?" Rhapsody asked, as the bike slowed to a stop. Cloud was searching his pockets almost frantically.

"Oh shi..oot. I forgot my phone back at the church!" Cloud exclaimed, frowning as he search the compartments of his bike, and then check his pockets again. Rhapsody slipped off the bike and watched him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. Cloud sighed.

"I've got to go back and get it." Cloud rubbed his face tiredly. "Teef'll kill me if I don't have it. Can you make it the rest of the way on your own, or do you want me to…"

"I can make it," Rhapsody interjected. "You should go now, and quickly…so you'll get back sooner, right?" Cloud nodded, but reached into a compartment and pulled out a black umbrella.

"Here…it looks like rain, so just in case." He handed it to Rhapsody. "Tell Tifa I'll be home in about an hour…two tops." Rhapsody nodded. Cloud started wheeling his bike towards the outskirts of town and Rhapsody began walking the other way.

The Seeker, on the other hand, didn't move. In fact, he was stunned into motionlessness. The man…he'd just lied! Completely!

His phone was in his front left pants pocket. It had been there the whole time. The man had passed his hand over it three times.

"Seeker, come!" Rhapsody whispered. Seeker looked to his mistress.

_A moment, My Lady. I…must look into something. Call me if danger arises…_ With that, Seeker took off after the man. Rhapsody shrugged. Maybe Seeker would go help Cloud find his phone. She smiled and trotted off towards the Strife home, opening the umbrella just for the fun of it.

The Seeker caught up with the man easily.

"Go back!" Cloud hissed, eyes firmly on the road as he walked. The Seeker skidded to a halt at the sudden order. "You've got to stay with her." His eyes swung back to The Seeker, piercing him with their gaze. "You're a Guardian?" The Seeker shook his head. Cloud didn't seem fazed at this. "I guessed as much. Look, something's not right, and I have to go figure out what's up. You have to go back and take care of Rhapsody. I don't know what you are, but I know that's what you're for." The Seeker let himself drop back. Cloud looked back at him one last time. "You better take care of her."

Cloud got on his bike and rode into the darkness, leaving the Seeker behind.

* * *

**Out of Darkness**

The Shadows waited for the Seal to detach itself from their prey. They had a choice to make. They could attempt to kill both the Seal Bearer and the Savior, but the chances were slim that the already awakened Seal wouldn't fight. But the Seal was weak…

Shuffling, they watched the Savior tear through the darkness, his soul blinding them as he fled. He was smart, trying to lure them away from the girl they'd been stalking.

The moment was too perfect. They detached from the night and charged after the Savior.

He was halfway to the ruins when the first one struck.

* * *

**Promise**

"You're back!" Rhapsody said, smiling The Seeker nodded, his eyes constantly flicking around them.

_Mistress…is all well?_

"Huh?"

_Forget I spoke…_ Rhapsody shrugged and kept walking, but something didn't feel right. The darkness was thick, and even the light from her lantern couldn't pierce it.

"Seeker…" Rhapsody whispered, stopping and looking around. "Are we being followed…?" Seeker moved in closer to her, growling at the oppressive shadows that seemed to reach out for them. Unwittingly, Rhapsody began to melt into Seeker's form, for protection.

Before he could answer, a screech of tires filled the night. Rhapsody's head jerked up and her eyes widened.

"Go!" She suddenly screamed, the transformation complete. "Go now!" Seeker burst into action, not having to ask where to go. The girl still held the lantern and umbrella.

~*~*~

One moment, he'd been passing Zack's grave and the Buster Blade on his bike, the next moment, his bike was gone and he'd met cold earth. Now, in the shadow of the cliff, Cloud could hardly stand. Shadows stood all around him, their yellow eyes oppressive in the lack of light.

Where the hell were the stars?

Cloud grimaced as another Shadow leapt for him. Slashing it down, he was vaguely reminded of the shadow-beasts the Remnants had summoned. Take down one and three more take its place. Plus, these things were the champions of cheap-shots.

And he didn't know how many more "cheap-shots" he could take. His left leg was scratched and torn to the consistency of dog food. As gross as it seemed, he could see the bone. His arms both sported thick gashes, both were bleeding heavily. No hits on any vital organs. Yet.

One came right for his face. He took it down, but was too slow to fully block the one clawing at his neck. Kicking that one away (and holding back a scream of pain as he put all his weight on his left leg), he slashed at three more. But he was slowing down, and they could tell. They were taking him on in groups now, and he wasn't always able to stop them before they got a hit.

They charged again. Cloud couldn't move. He waited for pain, knowing fare well it might be the last thing he'd ever feel.

A flash of light, and they all backed away, hissing and growling. Cloud peered through the darkness and blood blurring his vision.

"Oh Gaia! Cloud!" Cloud felt something squeeze his middle. He looked down. Rhapsody-or something that vaguely looked like Rhapsody-peered back up at him, tears streaking her face. Circling them, The Seeker snarled at the Shadows, forcing them back. The lantern lay on its side, still burning, and the umbrella was next to it.

"Rhapsody, you…shouldn't be here." Gaia, it killed him to talk. He looked at The Seeker, who stared guiltily back at him. "What is that thing?"

"He's The Seeker. He's gonna save us. Don't worry!" Rhapsody squeaked. Cloud noticed her voice sounded different. And she looked different. But right now, he didn't care. She was in danger. Something worse than these Shadows was coming.

"You need to leave!" Cloud ordered, the wind suddenly picking up with his words. Before Rhapsody could protest, the ground beside them exploded. Cloud dove away, pulling Rhapsody with him and using his body to protect her. He felt the shower of rubble and sharpened debris. He looked up, still sheltering Rhapsody, to try to find the new assailant. He saw nothing but darkness. "Seeker!" He screamed, his voice suddenly hoarse. The beast was next to him in an instant. "Take her! Get her to safety!"

Seeker hesitated, and Cloud forced himself to stare the beast in the eyes. But the beast was looking into the darkness.

Suddenly, everything went to chaos.

Cloud was thrown into the side of the cliff, three of his swords missing him by nanometers. Rhapsody was thrown to the ground by the force, and separated from Cloud, she panicked. She was

"Save us! Anybody!" she screamed. Her body was wrecked with pain, and runes began to appear under her feet, written in blood. Seeker watched her with rapt attention as he tried to help Cloud away from the cliff. His body was too limp.

For the first time, Seeker spoke aloud.

"Savior, awaken!" he whispered, frantic. Rhapsody was still to busy panicking to notice. "She's bypassing the order! She's trying to summon the Protector!" Light surrounded Cloud, and briefly a phoenix could be seen. Cloud stirred in the Seeker's hands, but the beast realized that the healing spell had only delayed the inevitable. "You're dying," he whimpered. Cloud smiled at him.

Next to Rhapsody, an armored figure had appeared. The darkness was thrown back, and Rhapsody was within a circle of light.

"Cloud!" she screamed, running forward, out of the protective clutch of the armored man. "Come on, I can save you!" She reached out for him and caught his hand. The Seeker tried to usher him into the circle. Cloud wouldn't move.

"It's too late. Let me go, Rhapsody."

"No! We can save you!" she screamed, holding tighter. The Seeker pushed Cloud out of the way as another one of his swords was possessed and aimed for him. It missed Cloud, but the Seeker was impaled against the cliff. Rhapsody screamed in pain, but wouldn't let go.

Cloud understood it all in that second.

"I will protect you," he whispered, pressing the pressure point in her writs. His hands slipped from her grasp. She was thrown back, and the armored man caught her. "I promise."

He was gone.

* * *

**The Black Sky **

Rhapsody sank to the ground. Everything was covered in blood. In front of her, the lantern flickered. She grabbed it, burning her hands, and held it in front of her face.

"Cloud?" she whispered, looking around. The wind had stopped, and so had the howling. There was no sound but her crying. "Cloud? Cloud?" she chanted, each louder than the last.

Blood dripped from the swords impaled to the hilt in the side of the cliff. Rhapsody looked up.

No clouds in the sky. In fact, there was nothing in the sky. No stars, no moon, no clouds.

Rhapsody screamed.

Rain began falling from the pitch black sky.

~*~*~

_I've done something terrible._

_The world went black before I could see what I had done.  
But I know  
I know something has happened.  
Nothing will ever be the same again.  
Something has awakened inside me.  
It's changed me  
I didn't want anything like this  
I only wanted to get away  
But instead of running away  
I ran back  
Now everything is wrong.  
I don't understand  
I don't know what's happened  
But something has_

_Because the sky shouldn't be black._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah...well...**

**Don't hate me, kay? I mean, you can hate me. But I warned you. **

**Reviews, comments, questions, concerns, flames...flowers and books? Please? I don't want to be killed by the Shadows...**


	12. Chapter Ten: The Silver Rain

**A/N: Bet you all thought I'd gotten eaten or something. Sorry it took so long. I won't give you any excuses. **

**Here's the next chapter. It's just as grim, but there is some humor (That's Reno for you.). I'm sorry if it gets confusing towards the end. I had so much to say, but I couldn't get it all to come out right. If you're confused, you know what to do. Contact me if you need too.**

**I'll be honest. I feel really bad making you wait so long. I hope this does make up for it**

**I'm super sorry I killed Cloud. Really. **

**All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Rhapsody's Song

Chapter Ten: The Silver Rain

**Lost Little Girl**

"Happy birthday to me…Happy birthday to me…"

She sat, arms pulled to her chest, eyes staring blankly, unseeing across the desert into the coming twilight. Unfeeling to the rain that had fell steadily for the last…how many hours?

"Happy birthday dear myself….Happy birthday to me…" Tears unnoticed traced their way down her face, joining the rain. But nothing could completely wash the blood away.

Whose blood was it?

"Please don't find me." A new mantra now, this one just as weak as the last. "Don't ever find me. I guess I have lost me. I don't want to find me…"

Next to her, the lantern. Once again, it was on its side. The light was out. On the other side, the umbrella, opened, but worthless.

"Let me stay lost…"

* * *

**Hopeless Search **

It started with a phone call to Tifa. From Vincent.

"Have you seen Rhapsody?" Tifa's negative reply was cut short when she looked out the window and, for a moment, swore she saw the little girl in question standing in the light of a lantern. But then, she was gone.

"No…Why, is she missing?"

"We can handle this…" Vincent hung up; leaving Tifa to guess what was going on.

Twenty minutes later, another call. This time, from Elena.

"Tifa, I'm so sorry if I woke you up…"

"No Elena, I'm waiting for Cloud, so I'm still wide awake. Is something wrong?"

"Megumi just came to me and asked why I was sitting here and not looking for Rhapsody."

"Really?"

"Yeah…do you have any clue why my daughter would say something like that this late at night?"

"Well, Vincent called me about a half an hour ago and asked if I'd seen her…do you think something's wrong?"

"Um…I'm…gonna start looking for Rhapsody…" Elena said, sounding worried. "It's never a good sign if kids start disappearing…"

"Okay. I'm going to try to get a hold of Vincent again, and then I'll start looking too."

"Should I call the other Turks?"

"That might be good." Elena hung up.

The Phone Tag began. Vincent wouldn't pick up the phone, but Lucrecia did. She explained everything as calmly as a mother whose child was missing could. After that she called Reeve, who called the rest of AVALANCE and Rufus.

Sometime during this, Denzel stumbled down the stairs to ask what all the noise was about. Tifa told him. He ran back upstairs, woke up Marlene and Ana, and the three of them came back down and ran out the door, starting their own search party with the other orphans in Edge.

Within twenty minutes, it seemed like half the world was looking for Rhapsody.

But Tifa was beginning to feel uneasy about something else. She didn't go out to search right away, but decided to wait a bit longer for Cloud.

She didn't know she'd be waiting forever.

~*~*~

The wreckage was found by two Turks, Reno and Rude. The search had been fruitless so far, but then someone had believed they'd seen a little girl wandering the Wastelands during the night. The chances seemed slim, but the Turks followed the lead regardless.

"Rude, do you see something over there?" Reno asked, squinting into the semi-darkness and rain.

"…"

"Not helpful, buddy." Reno sprinted ahead, but suddenly slipped on something and hit the ground. Rude stifled a chuckle. "Hey, what the hell did I trip over?" Rubbing his head, Reno examined what looked like a phone, lying out in the middle of nowhere. "A phone?"

Rude took it from his partner and flipped it open.

"Whose is it?" Reno asked, standing up. Rude shrugged and pushed send, to call the first person who'd last spoken to the owner of the phone.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice answered. "Thank Gaia, you had me wor…"

"This isn't Cloud," Rude answered, frowning. "It's Rude."

"Rude…? Why do you have Cloud's phone? Is he with you?" Tifa asked. Rude was about to answer, but a shout from Reno cut him off.

"Hey, isn't this Cloud's bike?" Rude looked over. "Or…what's _left_ of Cloud's bike?" Tifa gasped over the phone. Rude tried to calm her down, but he could clearly see that Reno wasn't lying.

'What's left' consisted of a wheel, a very torn, mangled frame, and apparently, the phone.

"Tifa, Cloud's missing too," Rude finally said.

The rain continued to fall. The lost became to two.

~*~*~

Denzel, Marlene, and Maria met up with the Turks thirty minutes later, after dropping Ana off to stay with a now frantic Tifa and picking Maria instead. Maria and Denzel both had their own motorcycles, and Marlene rode with Denzel.

From there, Maria and the Turks continued towards the Midgar Ruins, looking for Cloud. Denzel and Marlene began combing the desert back towards Edge.

"Do you see anything, Marlene? Dad or Rhapsody or anything?" They approached the rock where Zack's sword once stood.

Where nothing should have been, something was.

"Huh?" Marlene muttered. "Mr. Fair's sword is back? Did Cloud bring it back?" Denzel frowned.

"No. He told me it's gotta stay with Arieth, so the two could be together…Hold onto the bike for a minute." Denzel ran up ahead of her, scaling the cliff in no time at all. Upon reaching the summit, he gasped. "Marlene, that's not…it's Dad's sword! One of them, at least…and it's in the rock, practically to the hilt!"

"How's that even possible?" Marlene asked, from the base of the cliff. Next to her, Maria paled.

"I don't know," Denzel muttered. Then he heard it.

"Don't find me. Don't ever find me…"

Denzel peered over the edge of the cliff. The smell of blood hit him instantly. He gagged, but struggled not to turn away. Maria slipped next to him, but Denzel stopped her before she could say anything. He continued to listen.

"Let me stay lost. Don't let them find me…" The rain lessened just enough, and with the coming light, Denzel could see everything below him. Maria held back a scream.

"Marlene! Call Mom!"

"Did you find Rhapsody?!" Marlene asked. Denzel tore his face away from the sight below him and shook his head.

"No," he said, holding back a sob as the realization hit him. "I found both of them…"

* * *

**Blood in the Rain**

_The sun should have risen by now_. It was an unconscious thought shared by all those approaching the site where Denzel, Marlene, and Maria waited. They came from all directions, arriving all at different times. Despite the seemingly endless rain and unnatural inky darkness, they knew they had to come.

Vincent made it there first, somehow. He should have been, geographically, the farthest away. Lucrecia was with him; the Daemons had left to hasten the others progress to the site.

And Vincent, the heart-hardened ex-Turk who'd lived two lifetimes and survived countless battles and slaughters, was not prepared for what he saw.

With the little light allotted from the false sunrise, Vincent could clearly see the outline of four figures as he approached. The smell of blood hit him like a tidal wave, and beside him, Lucrecia gagged and paled.

"Oh Gaia…" she whispered, her widened eyes focusing on Vincent. At a loss for words, Vincent just moved to steady her and continued walking forward.

Closer now, Vincent could see Denzel, Marlene, and Maria clearly. They stood in a ring of light created by fire material. Between the three youths sat the shivering figure of his daughter. Vincent's heart constricted painfully. Something was terribly wrong.

"Why don't they try to comfort her…?" he whispered.

"Rhapsody?! Oh my …Rhapsody!" Lucrecia ran forward, headless of her husband's words. Before she could even reach her daughter, however, she was stopped in her tracks by Marlene and Maria.

"Wait!" Maria's voice cracked as she held the worried mother back.

"Sorry Auntie Cree," Marlene sobbed. "You can't get closer yet." Both girls were crying uncontrollably, but still found a way to speak. Denzel didn't, however. He stood silently in front of Rhapsody, watching her.

Rhapsody, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice anyone was around her. She silently stared off into the abyss above Denzel's head, muttering unintelligently to herself. Lucrecia didn't struggle so the girls released her. She stared at her daughter.

"What's wrong…?" she whispered, looking from Maria to Marlene and then back at Rhapsody. "Wha…where's…"

"We don't know…" Maria muttered. "Well…um…Denzel…help?"

"Dad's here," Denzel pointed quietly at the ground. Lucrecia (and now Vincent, who'd stealthily taken his place behind her) followed his gesture to see nothing but blood and rain soaked ground.

"Where?" Lucrecia asked. Denzel looked at her for a moment but didn't answer.

"She's been like that since we got here," he said instead. "Muttering something different every minute. I don't think she's even aware that we're here. I think she believes she's alone." He paused. Struggling, his voice broke as he continued. "She talks to Dad sometimes. Says she's sorry…" Marlene moved back to Denzel's side and hugged him. "She's just a little kid…" Denzel looked at them all, frowning. "Just a little girl."

Vincent had had enough of this.

"Rhapsody, let's go home," he whispered, just loud enough for them all to hear. At first, there was no response from anyone. Then she blinked and smiled crookedly.

"Not real," she said, laughing. "None of this is real. I'm dead too. That's it. I'm dead. The Shadows got me. Hehe, this is funny. I'm dead, how funny. It didn't hurt at all. It's just dark. No one's here. Right? I'm with you…and all alone…we're both dead…" Rhapsody stopped laughing and began sobbing. "We're both dead…all alone…both dead together and alone…"

Vincent's blood ran cold.

"She's been saying that a lot too," Maria confessed. "And then she says—"

"She's talking about Dad," Denzel clarified, stopping Maria in her tracks. "She knows something about what happened…"

"It's not fair," Marlene whispered. "She's suffering…"

Tifa made her approach then. Rhapsody, for the first time, focused on something: her. She raised her head as she went silent and her eyes widened. Vincent, for the first time, saw that she was covered in dried blood that the rain couldn't seem to wash away. Lucrecia stifled a gasp.

"Mom…" Denzel muttered weakly. Tifa said nothing in response, but walked to the group. The others, it seemed, materialized out of the darkness behind her.

"If feared the worst," she said, smiling. It startled everyone around her, as she seemed to have not grief and only a look of compassion in her eyes. "Look at you. You're soaked to the bone." It took them a minute to realize she was talking directly to Rhapsody. The little girl nodded back at her. "Why are you out in the rain?" Tifa stepped up to her and bent down to hold Rhapsody's face in her hands. She whipped away the blood from her eyes. "Are you waiting?"

"Cloud's going to be late," Rhapsody said, her eyes staring directly into Tifa's. "He left his phone at Arieth's church. He went back to get it." Her voice was a strained, hoarse monotone. "He said he'd be right back." Reno looked horrified as he stared at the phone in his hand. Tifa cast a quick glance to him before looking back to Rhapsody.

"I know," Tifa said, caressing Rhapsody's cheek. "Are you waiting for him?"

"It's my fault," Rhapsody said, tears dripping from her wide, unblinking eyes. That seemed to be the trigger. She jerked her face from Tifa's warm hands and scrambled away from her. "It's all my fault." Tifa didn't move. She stayed crouching, her hands slightly extended towards the panicked child.

"No, stay away! They'll get you too!" she screamed, suddenly. "They'll take you away!" She started to lurch away again, but stopped, almost as if she'd backed into a wall. There was nothing behind her but a faint line in the dirt that no one but she noticed.

Tifa moved then. She swept the girl into her arms. "Hush now, it's alright. Everyone's here now, everyone's safe. See, don't you know you're safe?" she whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Can't leave the circle," Rhapsody replied. "He told me not to…"

"Cloud?" Tifa asked. "Did Cloud tell you to stay?"

"No…._he_ told me to stay. Said I be safe."

"You're safe with me now, Rhapsody."

Her name triggered something. Rhapsody stared at Tifa again, but this time, she didn't look afraid.

"Tifa?" she whispered.

"Yes dear?" Tifa asked, genuine concern plaguing her voice.

"Everything hurts…" Rhapsody whispered, lapsing into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Unanswered Questions**

The silence in the 7th Heaven was too thick, but no one was brave enough to break it. Hours ago, most of AVALANCHE and Turk had followed Tifa into the building. The wife-turned-widow had handed the unconscious Rhapsody to her parents and sat down at the bar.

She still sat there now. She still had yet to cry.

Outside, it continued to pour. It was as if the Planet herself was grieving.

"Don't cry," Tifa muttered, so quiet she herself could hardly hear it, "he wouldn't want you to cry."

"Yuffie won't pick up her phone." The silence was broken by Reeve's report.

"You were able to get a hold of her earlier?" Tifa asked. Reeve nodded. "What did she say?"

"I think it was 'I need to pray,'" Reeve answered, sitting down heavily next to Cid. Tifa looked around and noticed that most of the wives of her friends weren't there. She said most, because Elena sat shivering next to Tseng, who was trying in vain to comfort her. Lucrecia was sitting silently, lifelessly on the steps, as if one sound from Rhapsody was all she needed to work again. All the other women were missing. So were the Daemons.

"Takin' care of the kids, Tifa," Cid said calmly, as if reading her thoughts. She nodded stoically.

"All them kids are asleep," Barret muttered, referring to the weeping mass of bodies huddled together on the living room couch. Maria, Marlene, and Denzel had gone in there to leave the adults alone and to cry where they thought no one could see them. Silence started to settle in again.

"Tifa…?" Another broken silence, this time by Reno. Tifa looked at him, noticing the gentle touch of his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and he retracted his hand quickly, shoving it into a pocket on his pants before continuing. "You…you can cry, ya know. We won't think any less of you or nothin…." Tifa was shocked by the genuine remorse that echoed in his voice. She looked over to the other Turks (noticing that Rufus Shinra was also absent, probably with his son and daughter, though). They stared back at her blankly. Elena wouldn't make eye contact.

"Thank you Reno," Tifa said, smiling at him. It was the second smile that shocked her companions. "But I can't."

"Well why the hell not?!" Cid shouted suddenly. The people in the room jumped at his outburst.

"I promised him I wouldn't cry when this day came," she replied simply. "And…I don't really feel like crying, as strange as that sounds."

"But Tifa, you can't just keep that all bottled up inside you," Nanaki warned. "It's dangerous."

"I know, Nanaki, but I just can't. We should be happy, anyway. He's with Zack and Arieth now. And his mother and father. People he hasn't seen in a lifetime he is reunited with."

"Tifa, this isn't about him, it's about you. _Your_ grief, _your _sadness," Vincent said.

"Shouldn't I be happy, though?" Tifa asked, nodding. "Rhapsody is alright, and I know wherever he is now, he's not in pain."

No one knew what to say to her anymore. She seemed to have come to terms with Cloud's sudden, unexpected death, but her copping method was quite unorthodox.

"I'm alright, trust me," Tifa said, nodding to Reno. He retreated to his corner with the other Turks, frowning. "We need to try to figure out what happened." Most people around her were not happy with the quick change of subject, but did nothing to remedy the situation.

"Unfortunately, the only one who knows the true answer to the question is presently unconscious," Reeve stated. "That is, if she were even able to talk about it while awake. Such a traumatic experience on one so young is bound to have some disastrous effects on her mental stasis."

"You think she'll suppress the memory completely?" Nanaki asked.

"I would if I were her," Reno muttered.

"Sector Seven?" balked Barret.

"Please don't remind him," Rude whispered. Barret, for once, did not retort.

"If she does," Vincent said, returning to Nanaki's original comment, "we'll never know the truth."

"I could try to coax it out of her," Elena whispered. The whole room turned to face the previously silent, shivering Turk. "When she's better, of course."

"How would you be better than anyone else?" Cid asked. "No offence, girly, but I don't trust none of you ex-Turks. 'cept Vince, o'course. Who says you ain't gonna screw her up worse?"

"Because _I _know how _she_ feels, and none of _you_ do," Elena said, staring Cid down. No one would say it, at that moment, but Elena had grown a lot since her debut as a Turk. "I may have not lost someone in the exact same way, but I've seen things and been through things that would make most grown men cry. I know how to bring memories back and how to tuck them away. It's a part of being a Turk. It's required or else you go crazy."

"So send Vince in. We don't need you!" Barret scorned.

"So the battle lines are still drawn," Tseng muttered to Rude. No one else heard him.

"Cid, Barret, if Rhapsody didn't come to me before, than she still won't open up now," Vincent reasoned. "Elena…do you have the same…_gift_ as your father?" Elena straightened up a bit as Vincent said this. Timidly, she nodded. "Fine. When Rhapsody feels able to talk, we'll see what you can find out. Is that okay with you, Lucrecia?"

"Yes," Lucrecia said, after some thought. "That's fine." The twos agreement sent the bar aflutter with talk.

"Wait, what gift? What are you talking about Vampy? Laney's normal!" Reno shouted.

"Are you sure about this Vincent?" Reeve asked.

"Vincent, you're an idiot! Subjecting your kid to a Turk!" Cid chided.

"Everyone be quiet!" Tifa warned, as the noise began to escalate. "Half the house is asleep!" The talking ceased immediately. "Vincent, Elena…would either of you care to explain?"

Elena looked around, at the accusatory glances from the AVALANCHE members and the confusion from her fellow Turks. "Um…"

Reno and Rude looked at Tseng. He just shrugged.

"Laney, your own husband has no idea what you're talking about," Reno pointed out. Elena looked to Vincent for help.

"Now is not the time," Galian suddenly entered the room. Chaos, dressed in all black, followed quickly after. Both beings shook the rain off of them as the door clanged shut behind them. "Wouldn't you rather know what we've found out?"

"Shelke was able to run tests this late at night?" Reeve asked.

"She understood the gravity of the situation."

"I see…" Reeve said. Elena breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was forgotten.

"You're not off the hook yet, missy!" Cid warned. She gulped.

"What'd Shelke find?" Tifa interjected.

"We were able to find the origin of the blood on Rhapsody's clothing," Galian stated.

"Was it hers?" Vincent asked.

"Partially. And…Cloud's…" Chaos continued. He looked up to see how Tifa took the news, but the bartender's face didn't change. "But, as you all know, Rhapsody had no external or internal physical wounds to speak of."

"So how'd she bleed if she wasn't cut or nothin'?" Cid asked.

"That's not even possible, is it?" Tseng asked. "To bleed without any cause?"

"She could have tricked herself into thinking she was hurt…phantom pains maybe?" Lucrecia mused, sitting up straighter. Vincent ignored all the other activity in the room and quietly pulled out Rhapsody's crumpled note.

_Don't look for me. _

"We have reason to believe…she….may have…transformed…" Galian said timidly. "Causing blood to flow but the wounds would have been healed quickly, and left no trace on her person…"

"Transformed?" Tifa asked. "Like….Vincent used to be able to do?"

_I'm very sorry Daddy. I had to run away._

"Yes…" Chaos said. "Just like…Vincent…"

_I hope I didn't hurt you, Papa._

"But…how? You two are standing here in front of us. Who….what could she transformed into?" Reeve asked.

"Do you think…whatever happened to her…caused Cloud to…um..."Reno cut himself short.

_You do not deserve a monster for a daughter._

"We…" Galian paused. "we can't…tell you that…" Chaos looked around the room and continued for his companion. They had theories, theories about everything. But in the end…

"In truth…we just don't know."

* * *

**Her Eternal Sin**

Rhapsody lay above the talking group, listening to every word they said. If she didn't hear it, she forced the Seeker to tell her what she had missed.

She'd faked unconsciousness, even as her father and mother had changed her clothes and given her a bath. Even as her father had held her close and told her he loved her. Even as her mother whispered 'goodnight, sleep well, we'll always be here for you.'

If they only had an idea of what she was.

"I killed him…" Rhapsody said. Seeker swung his gaze from the window to his mistress. She sat up in the bed and stared back at the beast in front of her…at the beast she was inside. "I killed him, just say it."

"Mistress, you didn't…"

"Don't lie." It wasn't screamed or sobbed. Just stated. Rhapsody stared out into the room, at the Seeker, with eyes far older than the body they belonged to. "Something I did tonight…everything I did tonight…got him killed."

"That's not the case," Seeker combated her beliefs, despite the fact he knew it was futile.

"I killed him."

"You did not," Seeker pushed the issue. He knew in his dead heart that it was not Rhapsody's fault the Savior had died.

"I should have never gone looking for him."

"You wanted to be safe."

"I put him in danger."

"You had to warn him."

"I told him a lie."

"To protect him!"

"Then I let him go."

"He forced you to let go! To think of yourself instead. He wanted you to survive, Rhapsody!" Seeker stopped speaking and held his hand to his throat.

"You said my name…" Rhapsody said, shocked. Seeker coughed, and she watched as blood-- blackish ooze, but blood none the less—dripped from his mouth. "Are you…not allowed to say my name?"

Seeker said nothing. His ability for speech had been taken from him. He coughed again and spat blood onto the floor, before he moved to Rhapsody's side and crouched in a defensive position.

"You can't talk anymore."

Seeker nodded.

"Because you said my name."

Another nod.

"Why don't you talk in my head, like last time?"

_Because you won't allow me to…wait…you have removed the barriers…_ Rhapsody smiled, but inside she was frightened. She was already growing dependent on the Seeker's constant companionship. Just the thought of being unable to communicate with him made her blood run cold. If something would make him disappear, she would be lost.

_I will not leave until you send me away. One so young should not face this terrible world alone._

Rhapsody didn't make him promise. She was afraid of what my happen if she did.

"Seeker, who was the other thing? The one who made the light come back?"

_The light…? Oh…You broke the Order and summoned the Protector, Mistress…_

"I did what and summoned who?"

_The Order is…um…it's a process where…Mistress, I do not think your mind is developed enough for me to say this in a way that you could understand. _

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

_No, Mistress, not at all. I can already tell your mental capacity exceeds that of most normal Humes on this planet. It is just that you have not the experiences yet to put that capacity to the test._

"…huh?"

_You are very intelligent for you age, Mistress. However, back to your other question, the Protector is a guardian of sorts. He appears when you are in immediate mortal danger, to protect your body and soul._

"He's like Ezekiel!" Rhapsody said, smiling slightly.

_Err…yes, I guess you could compare him to the XIII Knight…However; the Protector is unique to you. No other being can summon him at this point. _

"Like you?"

_Yes, like me. _

"But someone else _can_ summon you?"

_Um…not 'someone'…something can…another Seal, another one of 'us,' if you will. But he is locked, so he will not cause you any harm…yet…_

"Harm…so if I ignore this 'order' thing, I could cause a lot of bad things to happen."

_Well, it depends on who you summon and what the circumstances are and…_

"That makes sense now."

_Mistress...?_

"Seeker, I killed Cloud Strife, Savior to this world and the Scion of Light."

_Mistress…!_

"I understand it now, no need to shout. I had to have killed him when I ignored the Order. As a result, I got you…and the others, the other ones like you."

_No, mistress, that's not it at all! You do not…_

"I killed him. That's _my _sin. And you…you things called Seals…you're my eternal punishment."

* * *

**The Sanctity of the Mind**

Tifa refused to have the funeral anywhere near Rhapsody's birthday. Rhapsody tried to convince her otherwise, but the woman would not listen.

The goal was to have a small funeral anyway, just like their wedding. Tifa knew, however, it was going to be very difficult to keep the world away when the time came to say goodbye to _their_ hero.

That was something he never wanted to be anyways, she reflected.

Tifa had originally though the most difficult part of this whole process would have been telling Ana that her father was dead, but the little girl seemed to know everything that had happened the moment she woke up the next morning. Tifa could still remember their conversation.

"_Papa's not going to make it to Rhapsody's party today, Mama." Tifa, at the point, had forgotten all about the party. Rhapsody had still been asleep then. Nevertheless, she was shocked by Ana's comment. _

"_Why not, Ana?" _

"_He's not here anymore." Those who had been in the room—Vincent, Lucrecia, and Elena (she'd been asked to stay after everyone left)—had been stunned into silence. "Tsi and Meg, they told me that."_

"_They did?" Elena forced herself to reply. _

Tifa frowned as she looked at her list of things to do. Elena had, after that conversation, immediately called home to inquire about the state of her twins. According to Tseng, the two children were 'too busy to come to the phone as they were busy building an apocalypse shelter in the basement.'

Elena had hung up the phone in shocked silence.

"Elena?" Tifa called. The blonde ex-Turk was by her side almost instantly. Tifa got the vague feeling that Elena was beginning to think of her similar to how she thought of Rufus. As her boss.

"Need something?" she asked. Tifa gestured for her to take a seat next to her.

"I'm about done with this list," Tifa said, smiling despite the grim contents. "I guess I just need to find his will…" Elena nodded grimily. "I guess you can understand why I left that for last."

"Do…you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Okay…I can go get it for you, if you want."

"No, it's alright. I'll do that myself. Elena, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away, Tifa," Elena replied, trying her best to smile.

"What is your 'gift' Vincent keeps talking about. I know you have yet to talk to Rhapsody, but…I don't know, maybe it's my motherly instincts kicking in, but I just want to know what's going on." Elena looked around and then sighed.

"Don't laugh at me, kay." Tifa nodded. "I'm telepathic." Tifa nodded again. Then the two words registered.

"What now?" Tifa's full attention was on Elena.

"Um…I can read minds."

"Really…"

"Just ask Vincent. My dad could too," Elena said meekly. "Look, I know you don't believe me and it's probably too far-fetched for you to believe anyway but that's what Vincent keeps talking about. He wants me to use my telepathic abilities to see if I can break into Rhapsody's subconscious and see what happened."

Tifa said nothing. She looked back at her list, frowning.

"Yes, I know I'm not much better than Sephiroth. I've thought that about myself many times. But, unlike him, I can't manipulate people through mind control, if you will. I can only produce illusions or hallucinations for them to follow…Wait…isn't that still manipulation? Oh darn it." Startled, Tifa returned her gaze to Elena.

"You just…"

"Sorry! It happens automatically sometimes!" Elena clasped her hands in front of her face as if she were praying, squeezed her eyes shut and bowed slightly.

"How strange…" Tifa replied. "I would have never guessed you had such a power locked inside you." Elena opened one eye and stared into Tifa's eyes. "You just act so normal. It must be hard knowing what everyone thinks all the time."

"Uh…kinda…yeah…" Elena straightened up. "Most of the time, I…just kinda ignore it, though."

"There's more to it then that, right? Then just mind reading and illusions?"

"Probably. I wouldn't know how to explain it, though, even if there were words enough to do so."

"But you can read everyone's mind?"

"Well…yes and no. I can choose to 'lock' certain minds, if you will. Not read the minds of certain people. I normally reserve that for children, though."

Tifa nodded.

"And Tseng…"

"Never read his mind?"

"Um…well, let's not say _never._ I just haven't…recently…" Elena blushed.

"Must be nice, knowing for a fact he loves you," Tifa chuckled.

"It was a nice relief, let me tell you."

"Anyone else safe from you?" Tifa asked, smiling.

"Um…well, Vincent sort of. It was hard to determine if I was reading _his_ mind, or one of the Daemons. And… your husband, I guess. I only successfully read his mind once. Every other time I tried, well…I didn't get him."

"Call not connect?"

"No…Cloud's mind was just the type of thing us telepaths avoid. Most would say the reason is because people with psyches like him have thoughts locked in a labyrinth. It's easy to get lost in there, ya know? And then, sometimes, you don't even get thoughts. You hit something else, something you really don't want to see."

"Okay…"

"My reasoning was different. I just thought it'd be nice if Cloud got to keep his thoughts to himself for once, instead of sharing it with his best friend and worst enemy simultaneously, not counting if I'd drop in on the party."

"Oh, I get it," Tifa smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Weird to meet a Turk with morals."

"Not anymore," Tifa responded. "But…when did you successfully read his mind?"

"Um, shortly after the Geostignma crisis. He…asked me to, actually. And since then, I haven't tried at all. Promise…It was kind of like an exchange, then. He'd let me read his mind, and in exchange, I'd tell him about the tor…" Elena's voice tapered off as she stared quietly at the bar top.

"Elena?"

"Never mind."

"I'm sorry, if I've awoken bad memories," Tifa said gently.

"Not your fault," Elena whispered. "Sometimes, you just want to forget something, but it never really goes away. It's better to talk about it, I know, but…Shit, I'm supposed to be tougher than this."

"Aren't we all?" Tifa replied. Elena had nothing more to say.

* * *

**Saying Goodbye (to the SOLIDER That Never Was)**

It was strange, for Tifa, to stand in the Church for a funeral. It seemed to her that it was only yesterday that, in this same place, she and Cloud had gotten married. Now, wearing all black, she was slowly greeting what seemed to her to be the same people who had attended said wedding.

She was feeling very out of place.

It was after the ceremony, and after the longest moment of silence Tifa thought she'd ever experienced. She'd never heard the entire world so hushed.

By her side, Denzel and Ana stood, holding hands and silent to the bone. Denzel, when he thought no one was looking, would peer back towards the pool of water and wait for a moment, as if Cloud would appear, standing in the clear depths. Like last time.

Maria was standing by the water, apparently trying to as Arieth why he _couldn't_ come back this time. Rix, a friend of Denzel's and one of the surviving orphans from the Geostigma crisis (though he never had Geostigma himself), was trying to comfort the crying girl.

Tifa greeted everyone one at a time, thanking them for their consideration. Each person had a story to tell her, and she listened to every one. She knew that most of the citizens in Edge and the surrounding area were going to come today, after the small ceremony that had been held was for family and close friends only.

Part of her wanted to laugh. Cloud was eternally anti-social and shy, and believed he would, upon his death, be forgotten almost immediately. And yet, here was practically half the world, waiting their turn to say goodbye.

It was too surreal.

Silently, she looked back towards the coffin, where Cloud's "Ultimate Weapon" lay. There was no body to bury and no weapon more recent to offer up. His other swords—the ones he had with him the night he died—were still impaled into the side of the cliff where Zack made his last stand. No one had the heart to remove them.

Tifa watched as two people, a man and woman dressed in their aged uniforms that denoted them as Shinra Soldiers, bowed at the coffin. The woman was crying and leaning on the man for support. Unable to continue watching, she turned back to the others.

She was only vaguely aware when Vincent and Lucrecia re-entered. They had, with the rest of AVALANCHE, left the church shortly after the ceremony. Probably to help with crowd control, as sad at it was. Rhapsody was not with them.

"There are a lot of people who came," Lucrecia said, when she and Vincent reached Tifa.

"I know. Cloud probably doesn't know what to do with them all," Tifa smiled sadly. "Where's Rhapsody?" Vincent and Lucrecia exchanged a sad look.

"She wanted to come in by herself," Vincent said. Tifa frowned at this. During the funeral, the little girl had stood quietly in the back, with no one else. Every time someone had gotten near her, she would move slightly away. She had been the last to leave when the funeral was over.

"Did she say why?" Tifa asked.

"No…" Lucrecia just shook her head.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ana spoke, for the first time that day. "I miss her."

"Ana, you just saw her a few hours ago. She gave you and Denzel a hug, remember?" Tifa reminded her gently.

"She's not the same anymore. That's not Rhapsody. It's someone else," Ana stated. "Tsi and Meg agree with me. So does Levi, and all the others. Why don't you see it, Mama? Someone stole Rhapsody too!"

"Stole." It was Ana's word for death, for killed. To steal someone away meant they could never be seen again. Death and stealing, to Ana's young mind, meant the same thing.

Tifa looked at Denzel, and the boy just shrugged. Lucrecia and Vincent looked worried. But before they could say anything, Rhapsody herself entered the Church.

Tifa almost didn't recognize her. She had only vaguely been aware of all the people at the ceremony, and even when Rhapsody had paid her respects, she done so in a quiet, hidden sort of way. So it was as if she was seeing the little girl for the first time that day.

It had only been a week since her birthday, and the terrible things that had occurred that day. But she seemed to have aged so much more than that. She was thin and pale, her eyes downcast and her hair seemed longer than it was before. Despite having been tall for her age, she appeared older, not eight years old but fully grown. She stood too straight to be comfortable. In her black and red Victorian-style dress, she stood out, and yet, Tifa feared that if she would blink, the girl would disappear completely.

The look in Rhapsody's eyes was something akin to the look Vincent once had, the same day they'd found him in the Shinra Mansion.

She looked so lost.

"What is she holding?" Lucrecia asked, eyes widening with realization. In Rhapsody's hand was the lantern and umbrella Cloud had given her. "Oh, Tifa, I'm sorry. I…she didn't have that with her before…" Vincent frowned.

"How'd she get those? Weren't they locked up in the WRO building?" He asked. When Tifa nodded, the three were at a lost for words.

"She needs to cry, don't you think so Denzel?" Ana asked. The parents looked down at her. "She hasn't cried yet. Not where we can all comfort her." Denzel nodded in agreement. After he'd found her in the Wasteland, she'd stopped crying almost instantly.

Tifa excused herself politely from the group, asking Vincent to take her place for a moment. She made her way carefully over to Rhapsody.

"There you are," she said, smiling softly at Rhapsody. "I was worried I wouldn't see you today."

Rhapsody numbly looked at Tifa but said nothing. She clutched the articles in her hands as lifelines. Suddenly, tears began to trace paths down her face.

"Rhapsody…Is something wrong?"

"We had to apologize," she said. "All of us. I…we came to say we're sorry." The room around them had gotten silent, too silent.

"For what, Rhapsody?" Tifa kneeled down to be on her level.

"It's all my fault, Tifa…" she whispered, so quiet that Tifa almost didn't hear her. The umbrella and lantern slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground. Falling to her knees, she screamed. "I'm the monster! I killed Cloud Strife!"

* * *

**The Revelations of the Clockmaker and Gatekeeper**

Reno overheard Rhapsody's confession with the same shock as the rest of the room. No one spoke as the girl began sobbing in Tifa's arms. She kept trying to jerk away, to wait for someone to attack her, to cause her pain. Tifa wouldn't let her go, however. Vincent and Lucrecia were kneeling next to the pair, trying to help in anyway possible.

"No little kid could kill a guy like Cloud," someone behind Reno muttered. There was murmured agreement from around the church as sound slowly returned to the area.

Reno wasn't so sure. He remembered what Galian had said that night, about Rhapsody transforming into something, but what they didn't know. He frowned. Whatever had happened, he was pretty sure Rhapsody wasn't at fault. At most, it would have been a horrifying accident, but to blame the little girl fully? Not an option.

Pulling out of thought, Reno caught sight of someone…er, something? Standing close to Rhapsody was a creature. It stood taller than any person around it, and was hardly human. To Reno, it appeared similar in stature to a ware-wolf, but more beast than man. Its claws were long and knife-like, its eyes shown with a dangerous glint as its black and purple-furred face surveyed the room. To Reno's horror, no one else seemed notice the thing.

"What the hell…?!" Reno, out of habit, reached for his EMR. Before he could grab it, though, the creature looked up and made eye contact with him. "Shit." With one glance back at Rhapsody, the creature moved forward and was by Reno's side in a nanosecond.

"You can see me, can't you?" it said, its voice a low growl. Reno looked at it out of the corner of his eye and briefly nodded. He clutched his EMR and held perfectly still. "Follow me…now." Given no chance to respond, the beast grabbed Reno and pulled him out of the Church.

"Let me go!" Reno screamed, trying to pull himself out of the creature's claws.

"Do not struggle; I mean you no harm."

"Yeah right, and I'm fucking Sephiroth. Let me go or you get an EMR enema!"

The creature dropped Reno to the ground. The Turk immediately got to his feet and made ready to fight the monster.

"Reno, stop!" Reno swung around and his mouth practically hit the ground.

"Reeve?!" The Commissioner nodded. But it was what stood behind the man that shocked Reno.

_Another_ creature, about the same height as the wolf-beast that Reno had seen. This one, however, was fully armored from head to foot in thick, black Knight's armor. The crest in silver on its breastplate looked vaguely like the Cerberus Relief to Reno. In its hands it held a broadsword and a shield, both sporting the same crest.

"What the…hell? Can you see these things too?" Reno asked, lowering his EMR. Reeve nodded.

"Congratulations, Seeker. I think you have the Clockmaker thinking we are the second-coming of Ragnarok," the armored creature said, stabbing its sword in the ground. "Bravo, I would have done no better myself."

"Shut up, Protector! You're not even supposed to be here! Do you know how taxing this must be for our Mistress?! Be gone! I will handle this," the Seeker shouted back, fuming. The two began to bicker as Reno crept closer to Reeve.

"What are they talking about?" he asked.

"I have no idea, Reno. The 'Protector,' if you will, called me something similar to 'Gatekeeper' when he whisked me from the Church. That's all I know."

"Reeve, man, I'm a Turk. I don't fuck with watches."

"Once again, Reno, I have no idea what's going on."

"Forgive us." Suddenly attention returned to Reno and Reeve, as the Protector addressed them again. "We will settle this later, Seeker."

"If Mistress doesn't die before that, fine," Seeker huffed, crossing his arms and turning his back to the group.

"Then why don't _you_ return to sleep, as you will be of absolutely no help to this situation."

"I promised Rhapsody I'd remain by her side!" Seeker roared, before he doubled over, coughing up blood. Reno and Reeve exchanged a look.

"How many times will you say our Mistress's name before it ends up killing you, Seeker? You know we are forbidden," Protector chided lightly.

"It seems…so impersonal," coughed the Seeker.

"Wait…Rhapsody? Like, _our_ Rhapsody? The little eight year old girl who's collapsed in a heap of tears right now Rhapsody?" Reno asked. The two creatures nodded. "What the fuck?"

"Reno, would you watch your language?" Reeve muttered. "We don't need to tick these things off, okay?"

"No, Reeve! These things royally fucked up a totally innocent little girl's life, and I'm not going to stand around and do nothing about it!" Reno yelled. He put his EMR back into attack position and made ready to charge.

"Reno, I don't think that is such a good idea…!" Reeve warned, as Reno charged headfirst at the creature called Protector.

In a flash of movement, Reno was sent flying over Reeve's head and into the side of a crumbling building. Protector calmly returned his sword to its position in the ground while his would-be advisory pulled himself out of the wreckage.

"It would be wise, Clockmaker, to head the warnings of your elders," Protector nodded to Reeve. "Seeker, my apologies for my snide comment earlier. It seems your method was the only way to deal with this…human." Seeker scratched the back of his head but choose to remain silent.

"Reeve, are they insulting me?" Reno asked, brushing off his suit and looking pissed.

"Reno, for once, just hold still and shut up," Reeve said, holding Reno back from attacking again. "Not only are these two far superior in strength to us, I believe that their physical well-being may directly affect Rhapsody's physical state." All attempts to struggle died with Reeve's comment. Reno dropped his EMR and sat straight now, narrowly missing sitting on Reeve's shoes. He leaned back, supporting his full wait on the elder man's legs. "Reno, if I so much as move, you'll fall."

"Fine."

Reeve rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to the creatures. "Now, forgive me for being ignorant, but why, out of all the extraordinary people who have gathered in that church, did you decide to usher Reno and myself out and talk to us?"

"Why is it all Gatekeepers are so polite?" Seeker huffed. "They all talk like Knights." He crossed his arms and sat down on a pile of rubble, eyeing Reno wearily and totally ignoring Reeve.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing, Seeker. However, to answer your question, Gatekeeper, it is because you and your companion have to uphold your duty bestowed at the time of your birth by our dear sister Gaia."

"Does that have anything to do with the weird names you keep calling us?" Reno interjected. "'cause, I don't fuck with watches, Bucket-Head. I'm an ex-Turk."

"You're a what?" Seeker looked confused.

"Remember, Seeker? The renegade race of humans from whom the Royal ShinRa household pulled its guardians and assassins," Protector said, sighing.

"Oh. Ex-glorified lapdog. Got it," Seeker yawned. Reno twitched but to his credit, didn't move.

"But I digress. Takashi, is it? Well, as you don't seem to understand, I shall explain your title to you. Clockmaker no longer refers to the defined maker of clocks and watches. It now only refers to the man who fixes the Chaos Watch. You, Tuesti? Your title, Gatekeeper, refers to the job of observing the Chaos Watch and monitoring the Seal Bearer's process in awakening and controlling the Seals," Protector said.

"Thank you, Captain Exposition. You made no fuckin' sense at all," Reno fumed. "What the hell is a 'Chaos Watch?'" I've never heard of anything by that name. Does it have somethin' to do with Vampy's Daemons?"

"Who?" Protector asked. "The Vampire race was extinguished ages ago."

"He refers to Mistress's father," Seeker whispered. "A nickname, I believe." Protector shook his head.

"I see. No, the Watch has nothing to do with Lord Chaos of the Daemons," he replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"May we see said Watch?" Reeve asked politely. "As it is, apparently, my duty to posses it."

"Why can't they all be like him?" Seeker muttered. "He's so agreeable."

"Kiss ass," Reno jibbed.

"Shut up Reno. You want to die?" Reeve muttered, frowning. Reno shut up…finally.

"Forgive us, Gatekeeper, but we do not have the Watch to pass to you," Protector sighed.

"Well then, from whom do I request it?"

"Me," replied a voice from behind them.

"Oh Gaia, there's more!" Reno moaned.

"Just one, Grandson," Ashmore Takashi chuckled. Reeve turn around, causing Reno to fall over.

"Reeve!" Reno cried angrily. "I thought you weren't going to move!"

"Reno, is it just me, or do you have a clone you never told us about?"

"What?" Reno scrambled up and peered at the man who had just appeared literally out of thin air. "Holy mother of… Ah! Hojo cloned me!"

Ashmore chuckled.

"Seeker, Protector. Your mistress is departing, I believe. You should go to her. I'll explain the rest to my grandson and his friend."

"Teach him some manners too, if you would," Seeker said, jumping up and loping back towards the Church. Protector just bowed and disappeared.

* * *

**The Clock with Thirteen Numbers**

"Now that they are gone, I suppose you'd like some clearer explanation, huh?" Ashmore chuckled. "First of all, Reno, I am not a clone of you. My name is Ashmore Takashi, and I'm your grandfather, if you add two centuries worth of 'greats' to that. It's nice to see you still have our trademark hair color." He smiled. "And laid back nature."

Reno's mouth fell open.

"So…you're like a zombie…?"

"Not at all. My body died, but I still can move freely from the Lifestream to the Planet and back. In fact, I live in one of the outer-realms. You should visit some time." Reno just stared at him. "Moving on, then. Reeve, correct? Forgive me if I'm forward, but I prefer using first names. You asked for the Watch, yes?"

Reeve nodded.

"Good good. Here it is, then." Ashmore moved forward and clasped Reeve's hands in his own. A ring of light appeared around them and then disappeared. He let go and motioned for Reeve to look in his hands.

"Amazing…" Reeve said, staring his hands. "It appeared of thin air…" He held the object up for Reno to see. It was the most ornate pocket watch either man had ever seen. Reeve clicked it open. "One two three…thirteen? Now, I may be too modern, but I believe most watches only go to twelve."

"Well, this is not a normal watch. It does not tell time at all, in fact. Therefore, it's a misnomer to call it a watch," Ashmore moved to Reeve's side, and motioned for Reno to observe. "See, there is one number for each Seal. Do you see how One and Nine are glowing? Those are Seals that have been broken and tamed. Do you also see how the minute hand is pointing to Nine and the hour hand to One? That means that the Seal Bearer has fully summoned One, the Seeker, and only partially summoned Nine, the Protector."

"There's thirteen of those things?" Reno asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Ashmore replied.

"_Inside_ Rhapsody?" Reeve continued.

"Unfortunately, yes. Miss Valentine was chosen to bear _all_ the Seals. Oh, good. She's putting them to rest. See how the hands return both to Twelve? That is the neutral position. She has not summoned any of them."

"But what if she fully summons Twelve?" Reno asked. "How could you tell?"

"It would glow." Ashmore reached over and clicked the watch shut. "Now, Reeve. It is imperative that you monitor this watch almost hourly. If any changes occur, you should contact Reno. He may seem worthless now, but you'd be surprised what he can do with the rightly-phrased question."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Reno asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate. Reno, if the hands of the watch begin to spin uncontrollably, what is occurring?" Ashmore asked.

Reeve shook his head. Reno would have no idea.

"Rhapsody has lost complete control of all of the Seals, and, in turn, summoned Thirteen, the Legend. It marks thirteen hours before the complete end of the world," Reno answered, almost robotically. "Should such action occur, I would have thirty seconds to pick a number and counter-summon a Seal. Choosing the wrong one results in the destruction of the Watch and Rhapsody will be given completely to the Legend, and thus so will all the other Seals."

"Make sense?" Ashmore smiled. "You did wonderfully, Grandson. I knew you'd make a wonderful Clockmaker."

"Wait, I have to do what in how much time or the world implodes?!" Reno asked, paling.

"Oh, it's not that hard," Ashmore said, nodding. "Always pick the one most loyal, and Legend will always fall. Good always wins, remember?"

Reeve was instantly relieved to only have guard duty.

"If you say so."

"Reeve, now, your job will only be difficult as Rhapsody summons the Seals, one by one. You must make sure she doesn't bypass the Order."

"Which is?" Reeve asked, opening the watch again and staring at the two faintly glowing numbers.

"For the first summon of each Seal, it must be in numerical order, with Legend being skipped and exempt. As you know, he should _never_ be summoned unless the end of the world is desired."

"But…she has already…"

"Yes yes, I know I know. You and Reno will have to re-Seal the Protector," Ashmore began pacing, frowning for the first time since his appearance. "She has to be forgiven for that, being so young and having such a great responsibility. We'll just fix it and pretend nothing ever happened. But from now on, you have to make sure she releases them all numerically first. Then she can have all the fun she wants jumping out of order. First time, numerically! Remember that."

"How do I do that?"

"If she attempts to summon out of Order, simply direct the hand-either the minute or hour, whichever is moving- to a previously summoned number, preferably again, the one most loyal to her, or the number closest to the Seal she was attempting to summon. Easy, huh?"

Reeve had a feeling it wouldn't be, when the time came.

"Good good. Understand everything? Good! I'll just take my leave now. Call if you need anything…" Ashmore looked like he wanted to be gone and quick.

"Wait! What happens if she breaks the Order?" Reno asked. Ashmore stopped dead in his tracks, and both men knew this was the question he didn't want to answer. However, after some time, he did answer.

"You saw the wreckage." Reeve and Reno looked at each other. "The blood that came for no visible wounds. Breaking the Order sacrifices part of the Seal Bearer's soul. Do not let it happen again. Dire consequences…To her and those around her…Plus, they will find her."

"She killed Cloud…" Reno whispered.

"No!" The force of his voice sent Reeve and Reno diving for cover. "Do not blame that horrid deed on one so pure." Ashmore spun around and faced them, his aquamarine eyes seeming to pierce their very souls. "Understand this; the Order _must_ _not_ be broken. But Rhapsody's mistake did not cause the death of Cloud Strife. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and was killed as a consequence. Something far worse than the Seals themselves is hunting Rhapsody. If she breaks the Order, they will find her, and nothing we can do will save her. Someone will be forced to be sacrificed in her place, or she will be killed and the Seals released. This _must not happen_. Cloud understood this. He took his place as the sacrifice. What is done is done. Do not let his sacrifice be in vain." Ashmore turned away, his voice soft once more "The poor boy was nothing more than a sacrifice to begin with…they always are…"

"Are we to assume, then, that Rhapsody broke the Order after Cloud's death?" Reeve asked.

"Shortly before, but too late to count," Ashmore answered. "Listen to me. I should not be telling you this. I must leave. Protect the Watch. Farewell!" He began walking quickly away from them, seeming to begin to fade into the air.

"Wait! Why did she break the Order? Can you tell us that?" Reeve prodded.

"Obviously, to try to save him," Ashmore whispered, his body completely gone. "If she'd been trying to kill him in the first place, she would have summoned a weapon, not a shield." He turned around, so only his eyes were seen. "It was all a terrible mistake." He faded away completely, leaving the two men standing alone in the ruins.

"I guess…we should explain this to Vincent…" Reeve muttered.

"There's just not happy ending, is there?" Reno asked, falling to his knees. Before Reeve could reply, he held his head and screamed, all of his pain and sadness wracked up in one exclamation.

His cry was unanswered by the unforgiving sky.

* * *

**A/N There you have it. It's probablly really confusing, huh? It makes sense to me...-_-' Oh well. Flames? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? Hugs for Rhapsody (because who doesn't want to hug her, huh?) **


End file.
